Cat People
by DGRAYLIGER
Summary: Kanda y Daisya se encuentran en las calles de París con una misteriosa vagabunda en cuya historia se verán envueltos... O.O!
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno aquí va otro fanfic, para que después no digan que no subo nada. Este fanfic lo escribí por primera vez hace como 4 años cuando vi por primera vez -man y me enamoré perdidamente de este increíble animé, que se ha convertido en mi 2° animé preferido después de Zoids :3. Desde entonces lo he reescrito ya tres veces, y he de admitir que esta es la primera versión en la que aparece Daisya, y por lo tanto mi preferida y definitiva. _

_Pienso subir nada más dos capítulos por el momento, no voy a esperar un cierto número de reviews, pero sí me agradaría recibir una opinión acerca de si vale la pena seguirlo subiendo. El fanfic es bastante largo, aunque sigue estando incompleto, así que tengan en cuenta de que probablemente van a estar leyendo esto como hasta que tengan nietos XDDD. _

**CAPÍTULO I**

El silencio era casi absoluto.

El alba llegaba a París lenta y delicadamente, extendiendo su aura gris y helada por las calles y el cielo; unos ligeros jirones de bruma gris se amontonaban alrededor de las ramas de los árboles, como trozos de tela enredados en el follaje. Las heladas aguas verdosas del río, oscuras y perezosas, se arrastraban calmadamente bajo los puentes. Había montoncitos de nieve medio derretida por todos lados, y todo estaba cubierto de escarcha hasta parecer una superficie de cristal.

Una única figura se movía en la quietud de las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Una silueta tan delgada e imprecisa que de no haber ido ataviada con una pesada capa oscura y un gran sombrero puntiagudo de bruja habría pasado completamente desapercibida. Caminaba en silencio, con discretos pasos de gato callejero, soltando ligeras nubes de aliento con cada movimiento, respirando dificultosamente. Caminaba bajo un puente como sonámbula, tan sumida en su desgracia que ni los gatos callejeros ni las ratas huían de ella al sentirla pasar.

Finalmente, llegó al final del techo que formaba el Pont Nouveau sobre su cabeza, y se detuvo, apoyándose en la pared de piedra húmeda. Contempló el perfil de París largamente.

-Según el calendario, hoy es el primer día de primavera-murmuró con voz áspera y débil-. En veintitrés días, serán cinco años…

Empezó a andar de nuevo, disfrutando del absoluto silencio de la ciudad que habitualmente no paraba nunca. Los húmedos adoquines reflejaban la débil luz de la aurora plateada, y todo el mundo era de un agradable color gris que provocó que la figura suspirara suavemente. De pronto, alzó la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero, para mirar hacia el cielo.

No había nadie para mirarla en aquel momento; pero de haberlo, se habría quedado sin respiración al ver a la joven parada en medio de la Rue de Rennes, con un sombrero en la mano, contemplando en silencio las nubes grises que se arrastraban por el cielo.

Era una muchacha muy delgada y pequeña, de piel pálida y suave como porcelana. Sus cabellos eran del rojo color del vino o de las cerezas, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran increíbles: en sus iris se mezclaban todos los tonos del dorado, desde la champaña, pasando por el ámbar y la miel hasta el caramelo y el oro, con chispas como las de una hoguera o una fragua esparcidas alrededor de las claras pupilas. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era su extrema delgadez: aunque se adivinaba que sus facciones eran suaves y felinas, redondeadas, y sus manos de dedos largos y gráciles, se notaban los huesos con terrible claridad debajo de la piel. Los pómulos se le marcaban visiblemente, y los ojos se veían hundidos en sus cuencas, sin brillo, al igual que su cabello que recordaba las ramas mustias de un árbol agonizante.

-Cinco años…-susurró la muchacha-. He llegado lejos, ¿verdad? Pero por suerte… pronto terminará todo…

Unos segundos después, se tambaleó hasta un callejón oscuro, donde se dejó caer de bruces al suelo y se quedó inmóvil.

Kanda Yuu y Daisya Barry descendieron del tren en la Gare Saint-Lazare en el momento en que finalmente el sol empezaba a calentar levemente el aire, después de días y días de haber sido solamente un disco plateado en el cielo helado. Eran más o menos las diez de la mañana.

-Esto es ridículo-masculló Kanda-. Estamos ya en primavera. ¿Porqué demonios entonces un tren se detendría por la nieve a medio camino?

-Deja de gruñir-replicó Daisya, de buen humor-. Solo estamos un día retrasados, Kanda.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que el imbécil del General Tiedoll nos va a esperar?-repuso éste, empezando a caminar para salir de la estación.

Daisya no respondió: se limitó a echar a andar detrás de él en silencio, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y complacencia. Le gustaba París, con sus casas de piedra y techos de pizarra, su olor a humo y sus miles de puentes y el río que lo recorría por el medio como una vena. Algo le decía que si Kanda no se ponía muy insoportable, lo más probable era que pasaran unos buenos dos días en aquella ciudad, hasta que el siguiente tren a Toulouse saliera.

Caminaban sin rumbo: no tenían en realidad nada que hacer, así que se limitaban a moverse para pasar el rato, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Kanda apenas miraba por donde caminaba, hundido en sus pensamientos, sin mirar nada y caminando recto y sin parar por ninguna razón como si tuviera un objetivo; pero Daisya iba tarareando, deteniéndose cada dos por tres para contemplar a las jóvenes que se paseaban por las calles ya vestidas con los brillantes colores de primavera, para probar las castañas asadas que una gitana vendía en una esquina, para babear frente a todas las panaderías (que eran miles ahí). Se habrían entretenido en ignorarse entre ellos toda la mañana, si de pronto Kanda no hubiera tropezado con algo tirado en el piso y se hubiera ido de bruces al suelo, casi partiéndose la nariz.

Atontado, se incorporó. El objeto con el que se había tropezado era un sombrero raído y polvoriento, puntiagudo y de ala ancha como los que usaban las brujas de los cuentos. Lo miró con rabia, como si lo hubiera mordido.

-¡Kanda!-exclamó Daisya, acercándose a él-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Y de donde sacaste eso?

-Estaba tirado en el piso-gruñó Kanda, poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando-. Me tropecé con… ¡ÉL!-una vez más, su pie se enganchó con algo, y el japonés se fue de frente al piso. Oyó a Daisya lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa; pero cuando el Exorcista se arrodilló, no fue para comprobar si su compañero seguía teniendo la nariz en su lugar.

-¡Mira, Kanda!-exclamó Daisya.

Kanda se incorporó una vez más, y esta vez miró hacia el suelo. Ahí, tirada e inmóvil como un cadáver, desmadejada como una muñeca de trapo y dolorosamente hermosa como un ángel caído, se encontraba una chica, una sucia vagabunda de las muchas que deambulaban por París. Era con ella que Kanda se había tropezado.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-inquirió el Exorcista. Su compañero de cabellos negros le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Te parece que está bien?-espetó.

-Buen punto-comentó Daisya-. Si quieres mi opinión, es mejor que la tires al río antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que la mataste…-Kanda entrecerró los ojos con evidente irritación, y Daisya levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador-. Bueno, bueno. Creo que no está muerta, al menos aún respira…

Era cierto. A pesar de todo, la joven aún respiraba con dificultad, muy débilmente.

-¿Qué hacemos?-murmuró pensativamente Daisya-. No podemos dejarla aquí…

-No vinimos aquí para recoger mendigos moribundos-gruñó Kanda, levantándose.

-¡No me digas que vas a dejar que se muera en la calle como un perro!-saltó el otro, encolerizado, pero en ese momento, ambos oyeron un suave gemido y se volvieron a ver a la muchacha, que había entreabierto los ojos. Esta vez, ni siquiera Kanda pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Mírale los ojos, Kanda!-soltó Daisya, arrodillándose junto a la joven una vez más. Estaban empañados y nebulosos, pero su color dorado era deslumbrante a pesar de todo. Con su cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos color miel, la muchacha era una llama en medio de la ciudad color ceniza-. Oye, ¿me escuchas? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La muchacha movió los labios, pero estaba demasiado débil para hablar. Sus ojos se movieron del rostro de Daisya hacia el de Kanda; este, al ver la mirada suplicante y lúgubre de la joven, estuvo extrañamente tentado de retroceder. Pero al momento volvió a mirar a Daisya.

-Está muy desnutrida-comentó Daisya, tomando una de las manos huesudas de la muchacha-. Y helada… está a punto de morirse, Kanda.

-Debe haber gente en peor estado en otros lugares de París-dijo él, fingiendo indiferencia-. Vámonos ya.

-De seguro es de una buena familia-pensó en voz alta su compañero, ignorándolo por completo-. Tal vez se escapó. O quizás era una chica pobre que tuvo que empezar a trabajar como prostituta, y la echaron del burdel… en todo caso, una muchacha tan hermosa no puede ser solamente una vagabunda cualquiera-sonrió con calidez a la chica-. Ven, te daré algo de comer.

-¡Un momento!-protestó Kanda-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?-Daisya tomó el sombrero y lo sacudió-. Debe ser de ella… me pregunto porqué una chica así irá disfrazada de bruja-levantó a la muchacha sin dificultad en brazos y empezó a caminar. Kanda, estupefacto, tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

-¡Daisya! ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?-exclamó, irritado-. ¿Ahora vas a ir por todo París recogiendo prostitutas moribundas para alimentarlas?

-Ella no es una prostituta-replicó Daisya tranquilamente-. Y solo quiero darle algo de comer y evitar que muera, Kanda… no es como si fuera a convertirse en mi mascota. Es un ser humano, no un gato.

Kanda abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero cambió de opinión y la cerró de nuevo.

-En todo caso se parece bastante a un gato-comentó. Daisya soltó una carcajada, y la joven parpadeó lentamente.

-En eso tienes razón-asintió-. Además, pesa tan poco que es como llevar en brazos un gato…-apenas había dicho esto, cuando Kanda se acercó y tomó en brazos a la joven-. ¿Kanda?-soltó Daisya, anonadado.

-Pues la verdad está en los huesos-dijo éste con cierta indiferencia-. Es obvio que no pese nada, ¿no…?-se interrumpió a medio camino, y Daisya lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió. Al ver que Kanda no respondía, se acercó.

La manga izquierda de la rotosa camisa de la chica estaba desgarrada; se podía ver el brazo delgadísimo y pálido con los huesos salidos, lleno de cicatrices. Unas eran cortadas antiguas, plateadas, otras eran medias lunas morenas (probablemente producto de mordidas), y otras eran heridas recientes que apenas empezaban a cicatrizar.

-No sé qué demonios le habrá pasado-comentó Kanda-. Pero no creo que sea solo accidentándose que se hiciera todas esas heridas.

Daisya frunció el ceño; y de repente, se sobresaltó. A su derecha, un niño acababa de lanzar un grito.

-¡Miren!-exclamó, dirigiéndose a un grupo de mocosos iguales a él-. ¡Ellos están con la Hija del Demonio!-al momento, el grupo de niños se volvió hacia ellos, y al ver a la joven comenzaron a emitir exclamaciones de odio y miedo, como si se tratara en efecto de un ser maldito.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?-soltó Daisya, y justo entonces se abrió la puerta del negocio frente al que estaban parados, una librería, y salió un hombre con cara de repugnancia.

-¡Aléjense de aquí!-exclamó-. No sé quiénes sean, pero si se atreven a tocar a esa chica sin intenciones de matarla no pueden ser otra cosa que aliados del demonio. ¡Fuera!

-¿Se puede saber porqué dicen eso?-exclamó Daisya una vez más, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No finjan que no lo saben!-replicó el hombre con auténtica ira-. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Salgan si no quieren que…!-en ese momento, Kanda se adelantó.

-No sé lo que esté sucediendo aquí-dijo simplemente, con voz tensa y grave-. Pero déjenme decirles que he tenido una muy mala mañana, y si no se alejan de mí inmediatamente lamentarán haber nacido-estas palabras, más su mirada de odio, fueron suficientes para que todos desaparecieran, aunque siguieron notando sus miradas de miedo y aborrecimiento acechándolos desde detrás de las esquinas y las ventanas.

La calle volvió a la normalidad. Un par de palomas alzaron el vuelo desde un tejado cercano, y Daisya se volvió para mirar a la chica con auténtica angustia.

-Esto no es normal-soltó-. ¿La Hija del Demonio? ¿A qué se referían? ¿Acaso ella es un akuma, o…?

-No, no lo es-replicó Kanda de inmediato-. Ya nos habría atacado. Lo único que sé ahora es que no nos van a aceptar en ningún lugar si estamos con ella.

Después de un par de horas de vagar con la muchacha a la espalda de Kanda, empezó a llover. Caminaron hasta Montmartre sin apenas detenerse bajo la lluvia, sorprendidos ante lo rápido que París cambiaba ante la presencia del agua. Lo que era normalmente una ciudad pletórica de actividad se transformaba en una solitaria acuarela gris impregnada de la extraña tristeza de las ciudades antiguas.

Finalmente, en una posada tan destartalada que parecía mantenerse en pie por pura costumbre, atendida por una anciana tan vieja que sus rasgos eran indiscernibles entre sus arrugas, consiguieron que les dejaran una habitación, donde finalmente pudieron posar a la gata (ambos se referían a ella en estos términos cuando pensaban, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado al otro) en una cama. La chica, que se había vuelto a dormir, o a quedar inconsciente sobre la espalda de Kanda, al sentir la suavidad relativa de la cama, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estás?-inquirió Daisya, arrodillándose junto a la cama para mirarla con simpatía. La joven, aparentemente un poco más recuperada, finalmente pudo responder:

-Bien… creo-susurró. Tenía una voz muy dulce, a pesar de la aspereza de su garganta cansada y sus secos labios.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nana… Nana Leblanc-replicó ella. Aún estaba demasiado débil para infligir alguna clase de emoción a sus palabras. Después de este corto diálogo, volvió a respirar con dificultad, jadeante, y Daisya decidió que sería mejor no forzarla a hablar más. Se levantó y se volvió hacia Kanda.

-Voy por comida para ella-dijo simplemente-. Cuídala un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Kanda, sentado en una vieja silla junto a la ventana polvorienta, soltó un gruñido, que Daisya tomó como señal de asentimiento. Unos segundos después, había salido.

De nuevo todo se quedó en silencio. Kanda miró de reojo a la joven, que volvía a tener cerrados sus magníficos ojos dorados. Nana…, repitió mentalmente. Incluso ese es un nombre de gato. Afuera seguía lloviendo; el sonido de la lluvia lo adormecía, pero no dejó que sus ojos se cerraran: sabía que había riesgo de que la vagabunda le robara si se dormía. Era absurdo pensarlo al verla ahí tirada, medio muerta. Pero aún así lo pensaba. La muchacha gimió suavemente en su inconsciencia, y Kanda, para no dejar que el sueño lo venciera, se levantó y se quedó a un lado de la cama, apoyado en la pared, contemplando a Nana.

Su otro brazo también estaba cubierto de heridas terribles, al igual que sus piernas. De seguro el resto de su cuerpo también estaría lleno de cicatrices. No se lo había comentado a Daisya, pero había heridas de todo tipo: desde moretones y cardenales, señales de pedradas y de puñetazos, hasta mordeduras de perro, quemaduras de cigarro y cuchilladas… la piel de Nana era un doloroso cuadro. No se había escapado de ningún lugar: si lo hubiera hecho sus heridas tendrían que estarse cerrando. Además nadie, ni una madama cruel, ni un empleador esclavizador, podría causarle tantas y tan variadas lesiones a alguien, ni siquiera tratándose de una chiquilla como esa.

Le regresó a la mente la imagen de los niños lanzando gritos de odio y temor al ver a Nana. Le recordaba vívidamente a una turba de chiquillos que había visto atormentando a un gato, años antes, cuando había estado en Nápoles, diciendo que los gatos estaban malditos. Escoria humana, pensó. Los humanos eran peores que los akuma, y él lo sabía bien. Un akuma es una máquina que es incapaz de oponerse a su impulso asesino y a las órdenes crueles de su creador. Es como un perro entrenado para pelear, que solo sabe reaccionar de este modo a las órdenes de un amo; pero un ser humano es más que consciente de lo que hace. Sus actos de maldad son fruto de su propio deseo. Además, un animal o un akuma pueden encontrar sus objetivos gracias al instinto… pero un humano no tiene instinto, sólo cuenta con la guía de la reflexión. Por eso los afectados por sus actitudes son siempre elegidos con minucia, y son siempre más débiles que sus atacantes.

Sólo de ese modo una niña como Nana, tan débil que apenas podía hablar, había acabado siendo odiada por una ciudad entera y agredida hasta casi morir.

Kanda contempló en silencio a la jovencita echada sobre la cama, tan ligera que apenas se hundía en el colchón. Nunca antes nadie le había recordado tanto un gato callejero.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: RAINBOW IN THE DARK**

Cuando Daisya le trajo la comida, Nana empezó a tragar con una desesperación inhumana. Se notaba que llevaba meses sin probar bocado. A medida que comía, iba recuperando el colorido de sus mejillas, y sus ojos se iban lentamente humedeciendo de lágrimas de agradecimiento, que ambos Exorcistas notaron, aunque apartaron la mirada hasta que ella terminó de comer.

Finalmente no quedó nada que la chica pudiera comer, y, exhausta, suspiró.

-Muchas gracias-murmuró con su voz áspera y amarga.

-No nos lo agradezcas-replicó Daisya, sonriente-. Cualquier persona habría hecho lo mismo por una chica a punto de morirse de hambre…-para su sorpresa, Nana sonrió. Fue la primera sonrisa que le veían, y la verdad resultó inquietante: en su sonrisa no se veía ni el más mínimo asomo de alegría, era una mueca de absoluta amargura.

-No lo creo-masculló. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero estuvo a punto de caer; sin embargo, cuando Daisya quiso ayudarla, ella lo apartó con la torpe delicadeza de quien no está acostumbrado a que lo traten bien ni a tratar bien a la gente-. Lo siento, pero debo irme.

-¿A dónde?-soltó el Exorcista-. Aún estás muy mal…

-Siempre estoy igual, ya estoy acostumbrada-replicó ella con cierta sequedad, poniéndose el sombrero-. Créanme, es mejor para ustedes que me aleje de aquí-y antes de que Daisya pudiera agregar nada más, Nana le dirigió una breve mirada a Kanda, que seguía sentado de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana, abrió la puerta y salió. Sus pasos no hicieron ningún sonido a pesar de que las tablas del suelo rechinaban como almas en pena.

Daisya se acercó a la ventana para verla desaparecer por la calle; fue como si se la hubiera tragado la lluvia. Antes de un par de segundos, la delgada y difusa figura oscura de Nana había desaparecido por completo.

Fue entonces que Kanda soltó una maldición entre dientes. Daisya se volvió hacia él, con las cejas alzadas, y el japonés se levantó, furioso, llevándose la mano al bolsillo.

-Mi billetera-soltó Kanda, con chispas en los ojos-. ¡Se la llevó!

En el momento preciso en que Kanda se percataba del robo, la ladronzuela en cuestión se dejaba caer al suelo con la espalda contra la pared, guarecida bajo un puente, mientras afuera llovía sin parar. Con el viento frío, las ropas mojadas y la fría presencia de la corriente del Sena, el refugio dejaba mucho que desear; sin embargo, al menos ahí estaba escondida y podría contar con calma el dinero.

Nana contó 10 francos: mucho más dinero del que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en cinco años de vida desafortunada en París. No era mucho, pero como estaba acostumbrada a comer una o dos veces a la semana, le alcanzaría al menos para un mes o unas cuantas semanas. La billetera era simple, pero de buena calidad, y tal vez podría sacar otros cinco francos más por ella. Se sintió satisfecha, pero no sonrió. Tal vez no me muera tan pronto como creía, pensó, indiferente. Aunque la verdad creo que hubiera sido mejor morirme de una vez. Suspiró y guardó la billetera en su sombrero.

¿En qué se había convertido?, se dijo a sí misma, con amargura. Ahora ya ni siquiera podía agradecer propiamente un gesto de amabilidad. Estaba tan acostumbrada al maltrato y a la rudeza que sólo podía pensar en sobrevivir. Cada ser humano en la calle se había vuelto un enemigo, aunque ella no se sentía ni siquiera capaz de odiarlos. Era lo mejor para ellos. Pero, ¿y yo?, pensó. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿He ganado algo protegiendo a la gente? Sólo conseguí que me odien y me persigan… en verdad soy un fracaso. Debería morirme lo antes posible. A muchas otras chicas estos pensamientos les habrían arrancado las lágrimas. Pero Nana no soltó ninguna. Estaba tan curtida y tan habituada a estas lúgubres meditaciones que ya ni le importaban.

Este tipo, Daisya, pensó entonces, de repente. No es mal tipo, en verdad. Pero el otro, Kanda… creo que es más inteligente. En verdad yo no valgo la pena, y él se dio cuenta en seguida de que no debían de acercarse a mí…. Qué asco se daba a sí misma. Ahora solo podía pensar en los actos de gentileza en términos de sobrevivencia. Se había convertido en un animal. En uno de los miles de gatos callejeros que se peleaban a dentelladas por el contenido de los basureros…

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió la presencia de tres mendigos que se acercaban a ella armados con garrotes, hasta que los tuvo casi encima. Bueno, pensó, levantándose y echando mano del cuchillo que siempre llevaba oculto entre los pliegues de la capa. A pelearse por la basura.

La noche ya había caído cuando Kanda encontró a Nana.

La muchacha no lo había visto aún, y caminaba como borracha, apoyándose contra la pared húmeda del callejón para mantenerse de pie; sin embargo, Kanda no se detuvo para contemplar su paso desmañado y torpe. Se acercó a ella con justa cólera, la agarró por la pechera de la camisa y la estampó contra la pared.

-¡Devuélvemela!-le ladró con rabia auténtica. Nana alzó lentamente la cabeza, como si acabara de despertar al oír su voz, y Kanda advirtió que tenía la ceja partida y el rostro manchado de sangre seca.

-Ah-soltó Nana-. Eres tú-Kanda la zarandeó y volvió a golpearla contra la pared con brutalidad.

-¡Te dije que me la devolvieras!-espetó. Nana se soltó de él tras forcejear un momento, y se dejó caer sentada al suelo, con la espalda contra la pared.

-Ya no la tengo-gruñó-. Me la quitaron. Pero si quieres puedes golpearme. Hazme lo que quieras. Ya no me importa, la verdad.

Al oír esto, en vez de aplacarse, la ira de Kanda aumentó, como un fuego al que se le lanza gasolina, y volvió a agarrar a Nana por el hombro, violentamente, para estamparla nuevamente contra la pared. Nana hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada.

-Eres una…-empezó a decir el japonés, pero ella alzó de repente los ojos, y su mirada lo dejó helado. Era como si todo el color y la luz de sus ojos hubieran sido arrancados, dejando nada más un agujero lleno de oscuridad y odio y tristeza, y lo peor, una indiferencia absoluta hacia lo que la rodeaba que amenazaba con tragar todo lo demás, como un abismo en cuyo fondo espera la muerte.

-¿Una qué?-espetó Nana con la voz más seca, áspera e indiferente que jamás se ha oído en el mundo-. ¿Zorra? ¿Prostituta? Sí, tal vez lo sea. ¿Ladrona? ¿Criminal? Sí, definitivamente lo soy. ¿Una hija del demonio? Pregúntale a cualquiera. Todos te lo confirmarán. Te lo advierto, ahórrate la saliva, amigo. No hay insulto que me afecte. Si de verdad quieres lastimarme, golpéame, mátame, viólame o lo que se te antoje-al decir esto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, extrañamente.

La calle estaba vacía: la lluvia se había transformado en una bruma dorada, y los adoquines húmedos relucían débilmente con la luz de las farolas encendidas. El cielo arriba de ellos era violeta oscuro, pero no se veían estrellas. Kanda apretó los dientes, furioso al notar que de repente su ira se iba disolviendo lentamente.

-¿No vas a hacerme nada?-inquirió Nana, con esa horrible voz indiferente, casi con hastío. Kanda, irritado, le soltó un bofetón que resonó por toda la calle y le dejó los dedos marcados con espantosa claridad en la mejilla, pero ella no hizo ni un gesto-. ¿Eso es todo?

La furia de Kanda se encendió nuevamente: la agarró por un brazo con tanta violencia que se oyó el sonido de la tela al desgarrarse. Por un momento, Kanda se encontró mirando el pálido brazo que sobresalía como la luna en la oscuridad del cielo; y sus ojos recorrieron sin darse cuenta el contorno del delicado hombro, la curva suave del cuello, para detenerse en la división de los pechos, que eran como frutos tentadores…

Un golpe de calor le subió a las mejillas y se apartó de Nana como si su contacto lo quemara. La joven volvió a caer al suelo de rodillas, desmadejada como una muñeca de trapo.

-Yo…-jadeó Kanda, apartando la mirada-. Yo… perdón-soltó, con voz ahogada y seca.

Nana no respondió. Parecía muerta, pero no podía estarlo, porque Kanda podía ver su pecho subir y bajar lentamente al ritmo de su respiración.

-No importa-musitó finalmente. Su voz denotaba un terrible cansancio, una tristeza infinita-. Me han pasado cosas peores. Y después de todo yo me lo busqué.

Sólo entonces Kanda advirtió que la camisa de Nana estaba manchada de sangre en un costado, y que en la mano derecha de la joven había un cuchillo también manchado de sangre oscura, que ella sujetaba con dedos fláccidos, como los de una persona dormida.

-Nana…-jadeó Kanda, pero justo en ese momento, Nana se puso en pie como si le hubieran dado un golpe eléctrico, y sus músculos se tensaron como las cuerdas de un violín.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó, y se arrojó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, justo en el momento en que algo oscuro y enorme pasaba zumbando como un misil por donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza. El proyectil se estrelló a unos pocos metros de ellos, levantando una nube de escombros y polvo. ¿Un akuma?, pensó el Exorcista, frunciendo el ceño.

Kanda sujetó la empuñadura de Mugen, listo para desenfundarla y luchar, pero Nana se levantó antes que él, acomodándose el sombrero. Iba un poco inclinada sobre el lado que tenía manchado de sangre, como si estuviera herida y le doliera enderezarse. Ahora sostenía el cuchillo con fuerza, y se mantenía en pie con dificultad, pero firmemente afianzada sobre sus dos pies.

-Te has vuelto rápida-soltó una alegre voz cascada, definitivamente la de un akuma. En efecto, de un callejón cercano surgió, como una horrible sombra salida de una pesadilla, un enorme akuma con forma de avispa, que ostentaba una espantosa sonrisa metálica y manos de tijera. Un nivel dos, reconoció Kanda.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora-espetó Nana de vuelta. Su voz temblaba de angustia, aunque el Exorcista notó que intentaba ocultarlo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que Nana intentaba esconder su temor por él-. Pero deja a este tipo fuera de esto. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el akuma, encantado al oír esto-. ¡Así que no tiene nada que ver contigo! Pues hace unos minutos estaban muy, muy juntos…-Nana apretó los dientes en una mueca feroz. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas como los de un gato.

-Vete de aquí-le espetó a Kanda, volviéndose hacia él-. Yo lo distraeré-Kanda no se movió-. ¡Te dije que te fueras!-repitió Nana, auténticamente desesperada. Pero, para su sorpresa, el japonés se levantó con calma absoluta, desenfundando su espada-. ¿Kanda…?-soltó, confundida.

-¡Oh, un Exorcista!-soltó el akuma, alegremente-. Muy bien, perfecto. Empezaba a hartarme de jugar con las ratas-Kanda dio un paso adelante, haciendo un gesto para apartar a Nana.

-¿Qué…?-jadeó ella, pero al momento recuperó el aplomo-. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Este monstruo no es cualquier cosa! ¡Te va a matar!

-¿Sabes qué?-replicó Kanda, luego de un momento de silencio durante el cual miró con desprecio al akuma de pies a cabeza-. Eso de que no te importa morirte… la verdad, no te creo una mierda. Huye ahora.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se abalanzó sobre el akuma, y comenzó a cruzar su acero con él, en una vertiginosa danza en la oscuridad que solo se iluminaba ocasionalmente al saltar chispas cuando chocaba su espada contra las manos de acero del monstruo.

La lucha parecía durar siglos; Kanda no lograba hacerle un solo corte al akuma, que era verdaderamente rápido, como una auténtica avispa, y sentía sus fuerzas cada vez más mermadas.

-¿Ya estás cansado, Exorcista?-se burló el akuma, y Kanda apretó los dientes, para continuar peleando. Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta…

-¡Nana!-exclamó. La joven seguía ahí de pie, mirándolo con ojos como lámparas en la penumbra. ¿Qué demonios hacía esa estúpida ahí todavía? El momento de distracción le costó caro: el akuma, percatándose de que había bajado la guardia, apareció detrás de él y le dio un terrible golpe en la nuca, lanzándolo volando hasta estrellarse contra Nana. Los dos rodaron, uno sobre otro, por el suelo, hasta que una pared los detuvo con un violento golpe.

A pesar de encontrarse más que aturdido por los múltiples golpes, al ver que el akuma se acercaba dispuesto a atravesarlos a ambos con las cuchillas de sus manos, Kanda agarró a Nana y rodó a un lado para esquivarlo. Las piedras de la pared lanzaron chispas cuando las manos de tijera del akuma las destrozaron, justo donde segundos antes había estado Nana.

-¿Qué coños haces aquí, imbécil?-le espetó a la joven, quien parecía aún más aturdida que él mismo. Antes de contestar, ella lo obligó a rodar de nuevo, para esquivar una vez más las garras del akuma.

-¡Esto no es problema tuyo!-replicó la joven, furiosa-. ¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota? Llevo cinco años enfrentándome a él completamente sola, puedo seguirlo haciendo cuanto me dé la gana.

Y en el momento en que el akuma volvía a alzarse para atacarlos una vez más, Nana se levantó y lo enfrentó con ojos furiosos. Su sombrero, ante la estupefacción de Kanda, comenzó a emitir un extraño resplandor; lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como la única punta de su sombrero se convertía en dos, y un enorme ojo azul se abría como una herida en la tela negra. En el momento siguiente, una espiral de luz de mil colores descendió sobre ellos dos, envolviéndolos, y el akuma gritó de dolor.

Kanda no podía creerlo. Ahí, en las calles de París, durante cinco años, se había estado muriendo de hambre una poderosa Exorcista.

Unos minutos después, Kanda se encontraba completamente solo en el callejón, mirando el cielo con incredulidad. Así que a esto se refería con "es mejor para ustedes que me aleje de aquí"… se acordó de lo que había pensado unas horas antes cuando contemplaba en silencio las heridas de Nana. En verdad los humanos somos creaturas estúpidas, pensó. A pesar de que somos capaces de hacer cosas crueles por nuestra propia conveniencia, también podemos hacer estupideces por los demás. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la humanidad no estaba tan arruinada como creía, se dijo, mientras miraba las manchas de sangre que Nana había dejado sobre las piedras de la calle al huir.


	3. Chapter 3

Al regresar, Daisya le informó lo que había averiguado gracias a la hospedera acerca de Nana.

-Parece que la madre de Nana murió cuando ella solo tenía siete años-explicó Daisya-. Hace cinco años, su padre no aguantó su ausencia y según puedo deducir la llamó en forma de akuma. Y desde los trece años, Nana ha sido perseguida por ese akuma en cuestión, sin que nadie pueda acogerla porque todos los que han intentado adoptarla, o los que le muestran cualquier gesto de amabilidad, son asesinados de inmediato. De ahí ha salido el rumor de que Nana está maldita y atrae la mala suerte, y por eso la llaman la Hija del Demonio y la maltratan y odian.

Con razón la evitaban como la peste, pensó Kanda. No dijo nada: ya le había explicado a Daisya su encuentro con el akuma en cuestión y con Nana. Por alguna razón, se había abstenido de decirle que la chica estaba herida y que no había recuperado su dinero. No sabía a qué se debía, pero una parte muy oculta de sí mismo sabía que tenía que ver con el orgullo de ambos.

-¿Y su Inocencia?-soltó Kanda-. ¿De dónde la sacó?

-Ni la más mínima idea-replicó Daisya-. Nadie se ha fijado demasiado en eso. Probablemente nadie la ha visto usarla, así que seguro piensan que es un simple sombrero de bruja. Muy adecuado para su reputación, por cierto-añadió, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo amargamente. Kanda asintió, pensativo.

Desde su ventana se podía ver con claridad la blanca cúpula del Sacré-Coeur, y un trozo de luna clara medio oculta tras las nubes negras. En algún lugar de aquella enorme ciudad Nana estaría escondida en un rincón, lamiéndose las heridas como un gato que huye del pescadero al que acaba de robarle. Y el akuma, como una nube de desgracia, estaría sobrevolando París en su busca, para atormentarla. Mugen descansaba a su lado, en su funda, como esperando que él la tomara.

-Esa niña está en peligro, Kanda-dijo Daisya, aunque él casi no lo escuchó, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos-. Hay que llevarla a la Orden antes de que el akuma la mate.

Esto no es problema tuyo, pensó Kanda. O ella era estúpida al no dejarse ayudar, o ellos eran los estúpidos al querer ayudarla.

-No lo creo-dijo de pronto, más para sí mismo que para Daisya-. Lleva cinco años perseguida por ese akuma. Si la fuera a matar lo habría podido hacer hace años. Aunque tenga su Inocencia y pueda hacer uso de ella, al menos uno de los dos tendría que haber muerto ya.

Se instauró un tenso silencio entre ambos, durante el cual lo único que se oyó fue el suave crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Afuera volvía a llover, y los cristales de las ventanas estaban tan empapados que todo se veía extrañamente deformado, como si la imagen se derritiera. De repente Kanda recordó los ojos de Nana, llenos de lágrimas. Definitivamente no te creo una mierda, embustera, pensó. Si tanto quisieras morir no estarías peleando por tu vida de esta manera. Alguien que de verdad desea morir no dura cinco años peleando contra la manera más fácil de perder la vida.

-Debería-convino Daisya-. Pero recuerda que además, alguien que llevara tanto tiempo sin comer como llevaba ella cuando la encontramos ya habría muerto. Esa chica tiene una resistencia casi sobrenatural… su sincronización con su Inocencia debe de ser enorme, Kanda.

-En ese caso deberíamos dejarla pelear sola y deshacerse del akuma-replicó éste, indiferente. Daisya frunció el ceño.

-Cretino-masculló-. Es un akuma nivel dos, y ella aún ni siquiera sabe el verdadero poder de su Inocencia. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es… tenemos que ayudarla y destruir a ése akuma.

-Vamos a atrasarnos demasiado-gruñó Kanda-. El tren sale pasado mañana, y Nana puede estar en cualquier lugar de París.

-En efecto-replicó Daisya, sonriendo-. Por eso vamos a ir a buscarla ahora mismo-y antes de que Kanda pudiera protestar, ya había abierto la puerta y salido corriendo de la habitación.

Nana, escondida detrás de un pilar de la fachada enorme del Sacré-Coeur, esperaba, cuchillo en mano al ser que la había perseguido desde hacía años, sin dejarle un minuto de descanso ni una probabilidad de recibir un gesto amable de nadie. Por proteger a París la había convertido en el ser más odiado de todo París; por conservar la buena fortuna de la gente, se había convertido en un símbolo de mala suerte. Estaba furiosa, estaba harta: hoy moriría o acabaría con su enemigo.

Kanda le había dejado una profunda marca en el alma, por así decirlo. Lo había visto luchar sin amedrentarse contra el monstruo, para protegerla. Era la primera vez en años que alguien tomaba un arma por ella y no contra ella. Justo cuando estaba convencida de que nadie nunca vendría en su ayuda. Justo cuando creía que ya no valía la pena vivir. Pero ella había sobrevivido.

Nunca he sabido exactamente de qué se trata el poder de mi sombrero, pensó. Pero si puedo utilizarlo para defenderme, tengo que ser capaz de utilizarlo para luchar también. Porque la verdad, Kanda tiene razón, aunque sea un cretino… yo tampoco creo que quiera morir. Oyó el suave silbido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles, y apretó los dientes, al tiempo que cerraba firmemente los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su cuchillo y se acomodaba el ala del sombrero. La pálida y brillante luna creciente de primavera iluminaba lo suficiente la vacía calle frente a la catedral para poder distinguir las hojas secas, las últimas restantes del lejano invierno, arremolinándose sobre el suelo.

-¿Me buscabas?-murmuró una vocecita en su oído, y Nana, sobresaltada, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Salió de detrás de la columna, tropezó y rodó de espaldas por los escalones de piedra de la entrada, hasta golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. El golpe la aturdió y la dejó sin aliento, pero aún así se levantó rápidamente, tambaleándose un poco, y sujetando con fuerza su cuchillo. El akuma se echó a reír, saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Sí, te esperaba-replicó Nana, haciendo lo posible para que su voz no temblara. Estaba aterrorizada, pero sus ojos destellaban como un incendio en la palidez de su rostro semioculto detrás del ala negra del sombrero-. Quería decirte algo.

-¿Ah, sí?-rió el akuma, acercándose un poco más a Nana, quien no retrocedió, a pesar de que sus piernas, instintivamente, se tensaban listas para echar a correr-. ¿Y qué es?

-Quiero… quiero que me dejes vivir-espetó ella, enderezándose para mirar a los ojos al monstruo, que acogió sus palabras con una carcajada escandalosa. Nana contrajo el rostro en una mueca de odio.

-¿Qué te deje vivir?-soltó él, más que muerto de risa, con desprecio-. ¡Por supuesto que _no,_ Nana!-la joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida ante la súbita crueldad helada de la voz del akuma-. Nunca me cupo la menor duda de que te mataría sólo el día en que suplicaras por tu vida. ¡Era tan adorable verte siempre pedir que dejara a los demás vivir, sin importarte tu propio bien! Pero era aburrido, muy aburrido-se acercó todavía más, y esta vez Nana no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada de terror cuando el akuma acercó sus manos de tijera y apoyó la helada punta contra su cuello, justo debajo de su barbilla, para obligarla a alzar la mirada hacia él-. Pero por fin hoy me pediste por tu vida… y será un placer para mí no concederte ese último deseo. ¡Voy a matarte, pequeña niña estúpida!-en el momento en que sus manos se movieron, Nana recuperó la voluntad y la velocidad de reacción que la caracterizaban: se movió tan rápidamente, trabando el cuchillo entre las hojas metálicas de su mano y echándose hacia atrás, que el akuma casi perdió el equilibrio.

Entretanto, la joven empezó a correr tan rápido como podía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a Montmartre, bajándolas de cuatro en cuatro a tal velocidad que tenía la impresión de estar cayéndose por ellas.

-¡Pequeña zorra!-rugió el akuma con furia. El cuchillo se partió, cediendo al filo de las hojas de acero, y el akuma salió disparado detrás de Nana-. ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-se lanzó sobre ella y dejó caer su mano de tijera sobre la joven, quien en el último minuto dio un salto desesperado y logró esquivarla; pero, una vez más, se vio entonces rodando por los cientos de escalones que bajaban desde la punta de la colina donde se ubicaba el Sacré-Coeur hasta la ciudad, golpeándose todo el cuerpo y abriéndose varias heridas que aún no terminaban de cicatrizar.

A medida que bajaba rodando por los escalones, el demonio la seguía lanzando rugidos de furia ciega, intentando a cada paso atravesarla con sus temibles manos, pero Nana rodaba demasiado rápido y apenas lograba arañarla. Aún así, las heridas eran lo suficientemente profundas para que, al ir bajando, la joven dejara a su paso un rastro de sangre sobre la piedra. Finalmente, cuando Nana creía que la caída no terminaría nunca, el mundo dio un bandazo y ella se dio de bruces contra el suelo húmedo, golpeándose una mejilla: el golpe tuvo la cualidad de despejarle las náuseas, y logró levantarse, corriendo como ebria, para perderse entre las calles de la ciudad que a esa hora apenas despertaba.

Esquivando los lugares más iluminados (burdeles, cabarets, bares de mala muerte), se internó por las callejuelas más solitarias y oscuras, por donde solía esconderse; sólo que esta vez no tenía intenciones de esconderse. Oía al akuma tropezar con las paredes, que eran demasiado estrechas para él, y ella corría tan rápido como podía, agachada, lo más inmersa posible en las sombras y sin hacer ni un ruido, como una rata. Tenía una mínima ventaja, y estaba más que dispuesta a aprovecharla. Dobló una esquina, se topó con una pared de piedra en la que faltaban varias lajas, y sin esperar a recuperar el aliento empezó a escalar. Oía detrás de ella al akuma lanzando gritos de ira cada vez que tiraba un cubo de basura o que se golpeaba contra una pared torcida. Tengo que encontrar un lugar…, se dijo Nana, que ahora sólo podía guiarse por su instinto, pues la pérdida de sangre manchaba sus pensamientos de una neblina espesa como algodón que le impedía reflexionar. Una callejuela sin salida, o un edificio abandonado…. Corría sin parar sobre los techos, a punto de caer cada vez que se tambaleaba e ignorando por completo el hecho de que con cada paso se desprendían tejas color verde pizarra bajo sus pies. El monstruo siempre la había vigilado desde el cielo, pero no sabía que ella podía orientarse también por encima de la calle. No iba a desperdiciar esa otra minúscula ventaja.

Bajó sin saber como de los techos sin parar de correr, siguió corriendo y finalmente tropezó una vez más, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Esta vez, se encontró tan exhausta que ni siquiera pudo levantarse; sin embargo, lo intentó, sujetándose de la baranda de piedra del puente, jadeando penosamente. Tengo que… aguantar…. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. Sus ojos nublados distinguieron, no muy lejos de ahí, la silueta de la catedral de Nôtre-Dame; por alguna razón, la visión de la lejana construcción parecía darle ánimos, infundirle aliento. No puedo quedarme en espacio abierto, recordó, y de nuevo echó a correr, dejando tras de ella un camino de gotas de sangre.

-¡Kanda!

Al oír la exclamación de Daisya, el Exorcista se detuvo en seco y se acercó.

Se encontraban al pie de la colina del Sacré-Coeur, al principio de las escaleras, y pese a la poca luz Kanda distinguió lo que Daisya le señalaba: en el borde de los escalones había un rastro de sangre, y algunos tenían profundas incisiones, como si un objeto muy afilado los hubiese golpeado.

-Estuvieron aquí-murmuró Kanda-. Nana y el akuma estuvieron aquí…

-Si ella perdió tal cantidad de sangre, no puede haber subido-argumentó Daisya-. Debe de haber bajado rodando todo el camino…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al decir esto. Kanda adivinó sus pensamientos: una caída como esa habría sido más que suficiente para matar a cualquiera, especialmente si ya estaba herido de consideración-. ¿Crees que…?

-No-dijo su compañero de inmediato, cortándolo en seco, como si no quisiera oír lo que seguía-. El rastro de Nana continúa. Hay que seguirlo.

Y además ella no moriría por algo tan simple como una caída, añadió para sí mismo, diciéndose que un gato, con sus siete vidas, tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir que cualquier ser humano.

La ribera derecha estaba mejor iluminada que la izquierda, de modo que Nana tuvo que avanzar pegada a las paredes para que su silueta quedara lo más oculta posible, además de que así obtenía soporte para sus piernas heridas que ya casi no la sostenían. Habría matado por un sorbo de agua, pensó, pero no se detuvo ni redujo la velocidad. No se percataba de las manchas de sangre que iba dejando al restregarse contra las paredes, pero en cambio se dio cuenta de cuando una dama vestida de celeste, que avanzaba del brazo de un caballero muy rígido, se echaba a un lado y hacía una mueca de desagrado al verla pasar. Ojalá nunca te falte alguien que te ame y te proteja y una vida llena de felicidad, pensó, sonriendo amargamente. Se metió en un callejón oscuro y corrió sin parar, hasta chocar contra la pared del fondo. Soltó un jadeo de cansancio y victoria.

-Ahora sí-masculló-. Ven aquí, desgraciado.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la sonrisa de Daisya. Por ellos dos y por mí misma,se dijo, porque ya no me queda a nadie a quién vengar o proteger.

-¡Dios mío, Henri! ¡¿Qué es eso?

Ésta vez fue el grito de una dama joven, vestida de celeste, prendida del brazo de un caballero, lo que hizo a los dos Exorcistas parar en seco. La mujer se había detenido en seco, y señalaba hacia el cielo.

Un rayo de luz de mil colores acababa de surgir de entre los tejados de la ribera derecha, no muy lejos de Nôtre-Dame, como un proyector encendido de súbito que atravesara la oscuridad del cielo. Daisya y Kanda intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Es ella?-inquirió el primero.

-Es su Inocencia-asintió Kanda. Cuando echaban a correr hacia el lugar del que se desprendía la luz, la mirada del japonés se cruzó por un momento con la de la joven mujer vestida de color celeste. Era una mujer burguesa, una _nouvelle riche_, peinada con suaves rizos castaños y maquillada delicadamente, vestida con lujo pero sin ostentación. Se veía más que atónita, completamente estupefacta y aterrorizada, y al verlo pasar sus ojos se volvieron duros y despreciativos. No era más que una maldita cobarde, una arrogante e ignorante estúpida, pensó Kanda. Cuánta escoria. Pensar que por proteger gente como esta Nana se ha sacrificado por cinco años…, pensó, con disgusto, mientras corría a toda velocidad dejándola atrás con el emperifollado caballero. Esa niña de verdad no parece humana.

El sombrero cayó de la cabeza de Nana, y su luz parpadeó como si estuviera exhausta, para luego apagarse; el akuma empujó a la joven contra la pared, azotándola con ira, y luego clavó sus garras a ambos lados del cuello de la chica para aprisionarla. Nana, demasiado agotada para seguir, solo pudo lanzar un quedo gemido de dolor.

-Maldita zorra de mierda-masculló el akuma. Nana no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, aunque su sonrisa fue lastimosa: el monstruo tenía la mitad de la cara medio derretida y chamuscada, ahí donde lo había tocado la luz del sombrero-. ¿De qué coños te ríes?-espetó él, apretando un poco más su mano de tijera alrededor del cuello de la joven. El filo de las hojas atravesó levemente la piel, haciendo que por ellas corrieran un par de relucientes gotas de sangre.

-Te ves tan estúpido-musitó Nana. El filo se apretó todavía más, y esta vez Nana soltó un jadeo de dolor. Su sangre comenzó a gotear del filo plateado hasta el piso. Estuve tan cerca, pensó. Al menos hubiera querido verlos… a Kanda… y Daisya… una última vez antes de morir…-. Supongo… que hasta aquí llegamos, ¿eh?

-¿Lamentas morir?-soltó el monstruo, sonriendo sádicamente-. ¿No que tu vida había sido un infierno por mi culpa? ¿No preferías acaso morir a seguir viviendo conmigo cerca?

-Sí… en cierto modo-replicó Nana débilmente-. Pero lamento un poco morir… porque no podré ver como acaban contigo…-se interrumpió un momento al sentir el filo penetrar un poco más en su carne. Se le saltaron las lágrimas-. Hay tantas cosas que quería haber hecho y conocido…-la otra mano del akuma se apoyó sobre su vientre, arañando con la punta su piel, lista para atravesarla-. Ver el mar… comer bien… enamorarme…-la punta de tijera se clavó en su abdomen lentamente, y Nana apretó los dientes para no gritar. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas sin control, por primera vez en años, libres de toda amargura. Tenía algunos deseos que no quería morir sin cumplirlos primero, pensó un momento. Pero en realidad prefiero que sea así. No tengo rencor… pero insisto… hubiera querido verlos una vez más…. Cerró los ojos. Creo que algo así debe sentirse… tener…. Suspiró, pensando en que sería la última expiración. …Amigos.

Daisya casi lloraba de desesperación cuando vio la luz apagarse.

-¡No!-exclamó, angustiado-. ¡No, Nana aún no…! ¡No puede…!

-No está muerta todavía-replicó Kanda, sin parar de correr, aunque a él el pálpito de la muerte tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Porqué le preocupaba tanto esa mocosa sucia y ruda como un gato callejero? No lo sabía. Tal vez por el hecho de que era como un recordatorio. ¿Un recordatorio de que la humanidad no estaba totalmente perdida… de que aún merecía ser defendida?

Un grito de dolor y sufrimiento se hizo oír hasta en Nôtre-Dame, haciendo que una bandada de cuervos negros alzara el vuelo, y los dos Exorcistas parecieron volar por las calles, impulsados por el terror que les provocaba oír aquella voz desesperada.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: LA VALSE**

En el momento en que el akuma la apuñaló, Nana lanzó un grito de dolor, el más fuerte que había soltado en su vida; no había podido evitarlo a pesar de que sabía que sólo sería cuestión de un segundo antes de que aquel ser repugnante le pegara un tiro para acabarla, y su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo como el de aquel de todos los que ella había visto morir frente a sus ojos. Aunque en realidad sabía que no lloraba por el dolor. Lloraba por algo más… por un último gesto amable que no había podido recibir de nadie. Porque nadie le agradecería por morir, y porque moriría en vano sin haber vivido.

Y justo en el momento en que creía que el dolor la haría perder la consciencia, oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que el akuma salía despedido, dejándola caer al suelo, y se estrellaba contra una pared levantando una nube de polvo y escombros, con un grito de sorpresa. Alguien corrió a su lado.

-¡Nana!-exclamó la voz de Daisya, y la joven creyó que iba a echarse a llorar ahí mismo-. ¡Aguanta, Nana!

-Estoy bien-mintió ella, por puro reflejo-. Sigue con lo tuyo, no te preocupes por mí.

Kanda luchaba nuevamente con furia contra el akuma, y una vez más sus aceros al entrechocar lanzaban cascadas de chispas que iluminaban la noche como fuegos artificiales. Parecía que el Exorcista ganaba terreno con cada golpe; cada vez que atacaba, hacía retroceder más y más al akuma, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Daisya parecía entusiasmado, hasta que oyó Nana exclamar:

-¡Idiota! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-En efecto, el monstruo había logrado lo mismo que Nana se proponía cuando huyó buscando el abrigo de ese callejón: una esquina donde fuera invulnerable por tres lados. Al estamparse contra la esquina, Kanda sólo podría atacar de frente y sus movimientos se verían mermados y más lentos; pero él no se dio cuenta hasta que, al alzar la espada sobre su cabeza para descargar un golpe sobre el akuma, éste alargó la pinza y lo sujetó por la cintura.

-¡Kanda!-gritaron a la vez Daisya y Nana, pero para la sorpresa de Daisya fue Nana la primera en saltar y correr, llevando en su mano su raído sombrero.

-¡Nana!-gritó Daisya. Pero la joven ya había saltado sobre el akuma con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, en el momento en que este desplegaba unas alas metálicas y se elevaba en el aire, llevándose a Kanda entre sus garras. Nana logró sujetarse de un jirón de tela que prendía del cuerpo del akuma, y se elevó con ellos-. ¡No, Nana!-vociferó Daisya, pero ellos ya habían salido disparados hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó Nana-. ¡Él no tiene nada que ver…!-se detuvo a media frase, y se corrigió-. ¡Suéltalo o lo lamentarás!

-¡Es…estúpida!-masculló Kanda, entre dientes, con la mente nublada por el dolor y el azote del aire helado-. ¿Qué demonios… estás haciendo?

-¡Ayudándote!-replicó ella de vuelta, lo más ásperamente que pudo-. ¿Qué no se nota, imbécil? ¿O acaso ese montón de pelo no te deja deducir las cosas con claridad?

El akuma se sacudió violentamente, y Nana por poco se suelta, pero logró aferrarse con fuerza al jirón de tela. Estaban ya más arriba de la aguja de la catedral: desde ahí, París era una manta oscura cubierta de luces que formaban un complejo encaje dorado sobre ella.

-Bueno, parece que no estás muerta todavía-comentó el monstruo con desprecio-. En cuanto termine de cortar a tu amigo por la mitad y lo haya empalado en lo alto de esa aguja, me ocuparé de ti.

-¡No, no lo harás!-gritó Nana, furiosa. Su sombrero, que ella sostenía aún en su mano, comenzó a brillar de nuevo; una vez más, su única punta se dividió en dos, y el gran ojo azul se abrió en la parte de adelante.

-¿De nuevo?-espetó el akuma-. ¿No te hartas de saber que no podrás hacer nada?

-No es cierto que no pueda hacerlo-espetó ella de vuelta, y una esfera de luz surgió del sombrero. Al sentir como lo tocaba aquella luz multicolor, el akuma lanzó un grito de dolor, al tiempo que sus alas se chamuscaban y derretían; se sacudió con gran violencia, y Nana por poco cae de nuevo al desgarrarse el frágil pedazo de tela que sostenía, pero por suerte Kanda logró sujetarla en el último instante.

-¡Ahora, Kanda!-gritó Nana, y un nuevo rayo de luz salió despedido en dirección de los ojos del akuma, quien en su desesperación soltó al Exorcista.

-¡Mugen!-rugió éste, alzando su espada.

Con un solo golpe, partió la cabeza del akuma a la mitad, y el monstruo invencible, que había perseguido por cinco años a Nana haciendo de su vida una miseria, explotó en mil pedazos en el aire.

Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban en el aire, a varios cientos de metros de altura por encima de París. Los dos comenzaron a caer rápidamente hacia el suelo. Nana rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Kanda, y él, irreflexivamente, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Ya sé que mis alas traen la desgracia-murmuró, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas de agradecimiento, mientras aún se sujetaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza con una mano-. Pero creo que al menos una vez pueden hacer algo bueno por alguien…

Los dos picos del sombrero se alzaron, se extendieron y se deformaron, hasta tomar la forma de un par de enormes alas de murciélago, que aletearon con fuerza, hasta disminuir la velocidad de su caída.

De pie sobre el tejado de una vieja casa, Daisya los vio descender con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente recibieron el uniforme de Nana, enviado desde la Orden Oscura, que resultó tener una falda tan corta que Daisya llegó a cuestionarse si de verdad la Orden era parte del Vaticano o un burdel adjunto, lo que le arrancó a la chica lágrimas de risa, y a Kanda un ligero resoplido muy disimulado que intentaba ocultar su hilaridad.

Desde el momento en que la salvaron del akuma, Nana había cambiado radicalmente: ya ni su voz era la misma. De repente, era alegre y hablaba hasta por los codos, se mostraba temperamental y siempre entusiasta, y tenía una vena de sarcasmo que pronto se convirtió en fuente de infinitas carcajadas para Daisya, ya que no dudaba en usarla contra Kanda, quien correspondía con su misma agudeza al hablar.

Los dos Exorcistas (Nana y Kanda) se trataban como si no se soportaran y peleaban por cualquier tontería, aunque al momento siguiente Nana estallaba en grandes carcajadas como si todo fuera una gran broma. El carácter áspero y frío de Kanda chocaba con la alegre comunicatividad de la muchacha, por lo que los enfrentamientos eran frecuentes; pero Daisya sabía bien que Nana apreciaba a Kanda mucho más de lo que ella misma creía.

La nueva Exorcista probó ser más astuta de lo que parecía: tenía un olfato increíble para las mentiras, y su habilidad para sonsacar información era pasmosa. También lo eran sus fantásticas capacidades para caminar sin hacer ruido, como si no tocara nunca el suelo con los pies, para desaparecer de la vista camuflándose en cualquier paisaje, para correr como el viento e incluso para robar. Tenía unas manos tan delicadas y sensibles, y tan fuertes, que podía sacar a Mugen de su funda sin que Kanda se diese cuenta, o quitarle a Daisya la cruz del uniforme mientras conversaban sin que él se percatara hasta que ella se la mostraba. Había afilado sus cualidades en la miseria durante años: era invencible en casi todo. Tenía tal habilidad para hacer trampa que Kanda se preguntó cómo sería una partida de póquer entre ella y Allen, quién haría las trampas más espectaculares, y-sobre todo- quién ganaría.

Nana tenía algo más en común con Allen, y era que siempre estaba sonriendo, y que comía como un balde sin fondo, exactamente igual que este. Kanda comentó que con Nana en la Orden las finanzas se irían al demonio, y ésta comentó que tal vez se salvarían si comieran todos como Kanda porque los japoneses se lo comían todo crudo y eso era un gran ahorro en combustible. Esto era probablemente otro punto en común con Allen: ni él ni Nana podían ver a Kanda sin pelearse con él, pues desde el principio Kanda había dejado muy claro que no soportaba el carácter hiperactivo y ruidoso de la francesa, y esta, que odiaba la actitud malhumorada y despreciativa del Exorcista.

-Tal vez si tuvieras un poco menos de pelo te costaría menos pensar como un ser humano-espetaba Nana, cada vez que comenzaban una pelea.

-Imagino que debe dolerte la espalda de tener que soportar esas cosas enormes que llevas en el pecho-replicaba Kanda (el tema de los pechos de Nana, que a pesar de todo lo sufrido, eran monumentales, había dado origen instantáneamente a una burla por parte de Kanda)-. Con razón no puedes pensar en nada inteligente.

-¡Mira quién habla!-gruñía ella-. Tú eres al que todo lo que come se le va al cabello y nada al cerebro. Claro, en el caso improbable que tengas cerebro…

-Y en tu caso todo se te fue a las tetas, ¿no?-espetaba él-. ¿No crees que en tu vida pasada fuiste vaca o algo así?

A la discusión le seguía una sarta de insultos emitidos en todos los idiomas por ambas partes, que llamaba la atención de todos los pasajeros del tren o todos los que pasaran por la calle, y que a Daisya le parecían una estafa ridícula, porque para él Nana y Kanda se llevaban de maravilla. Teniendo en cuenta, por supuesto, que Kanda ni siquiera se molestaba en hablarle a Daisya, a éste le parecía un gesto inconfundible de simpatía que pasara todo el día peleándose con una chica que a pesar de tener casi 18 años se comportaba como de 13. No podía evitar pensar que Kanda se comportaba con Nana como una gata con su gatito.

El viaje rumbo a España le pareció a Nana tan interesante que no paró de hablar durante todo el trayecto, o al menos eso creyó Kanda, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a que los viajes se desarrollaran en silencio que la sola presencia inquieta de la muchacha lo perturbaba todo. En el tren de París a Toulouse, Nana, excitada por su primer viaje al sur (según les había dicho con la brevedad y levedad de quien no quiere evocar algún recuerdo doloroso, había viajado un par de veces con sus padres a la Bretaña, tierra nativa de su madre), no dejó de hablar ni un momento. Era como si no notara las miradas de irritación de Kanda, ni las de diversión de Daisya, ni siquiera las miradas discretas de ciertos pasajeros que no podían dejar de notar su locuacidad, su extraña forma de vestir, y, en especial, su belleza. En medio de la atmósfera gris del interior del tren, Nana brillaba con su colorido como una llama.

-¿No puedes callarte un maldito segundo?-le espetó Kanda finalmente-. Y siéntate correctamente, idiota-Nana le sacó la lengua, pero se acomodó en el asiento y fingió mantenerse con propiedad por un momento.

-Pareces su madre-comentó Daisya, burlón. Kanda le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero sorprendentemente, Nana no se echó a reír ni hizo ningún gesto de hilaridad. Como si la hubieran desconectado de golpe, paró de hablar en seco y hasta su brillo natural pareció apagarse un poco-. ¿Qué pasa, Nana?-inquirió su compañero, preocupado al verla-. ¿No lo crees así?

-Pues… la verdad no sé-replicó ella, pensativa y con voz un tanto apagada-. Creo que ya no recuerdo qué se siente tener una madre.

Sus palabras, a pesar de la suavidad con la que fueron pronunciadas, provocaron un silencio brusco que la alarmó. Al momento, se irguió, agitó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, un poco forzadamente.

-No… no sé porqué dije eso-soltó, lo más alegremente que pudo-. Tengo mucha hambre… llevo como media hora sin comer nada…-sacó la bolsa con la repostería que había comprado en París antes de marcharse, tomó un _éclair au chocolat_ y empezó a devorarlo alegremente, con tan evidente placer que los dos Exorcistas no pudieron menos que intercambiar una mirada de alivio. De pronto, Kanda arrugó el ceño al ver a Nana.

-Dios mío-masculló-. Eres repugnante, ¿de verdad no sabes comer como los seres humanos?-y antes de poder darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se inclinó para limpiarle una mancha de chocolate a Nana de un lado de la boca. Pero en cuanto lo hubo hecho, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido el gesto, y se sintió tan estúpido que se quedó paralizado con el pañuelo en la mano, mientras la chica lo miraba con sus enormes ojos de oro atónitos y tanto ella como él se sonrojaban hasta las orejas. Fue Daisya quien rompió la tensión del momento echándose a reír ruidosamente.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó, mientras reía a carcajadas haciendo que todos se volvieran para mirarlos-. ¡Te comportas exactamente como una madre gata con su gatito!-indignado, Kanda se volvió para replicar:

-¡Si fuera una gata antes me comería a un bicho raro como ella antes de criarlo!-exclamó, furioso. Nana, al oír la observación, estalló también en carcajadas.

-¡Así que eres una gata, Kanda!-soltó, muerta de risa-. Con razón tienes tan mal carácter-Kanda se puso todavía más rojo, pero no podía evitar una vaga hilaridad interna al darse cuenta de que entre los tres metían más ruido que una horda de akuma.

-Tú no podrías ser un gato ni aunque lo quisieras-replicó él-. Primero que todo, si anduvieras a cuatro patas te tropezarías a cada rato con tus tetas… y además, si hicieras tanto ruido no serías capaz de cazar ni a un ratón-Nana abrió la boca para replicar, pero Kanda lo hizo primero:-. Y por si fuera poco, tus costumbres alimentarias se parecen más a las de un cerdo que a las de un gato-al oír esto le tocó a Daisya estallar en carcajadas una vez más.

Justo entonces arribaron a la primera parada en su recorrido; debían cambiar de tren.

-El tren que debemos tomar ahora está retrasado media hora-comentó Nana-. ¿Vamos a comer mientras tanto?

-¿Sólo en comer puedes pensar?-gruñó Kanda, hastiado. Nana se limitó a resoplar, y resignada, se dejó caer en un banco del andén casi vacío.

El silencio se posó sobre ellos suavemente, como la brisa que llega con tanta delicadeza que cuesta un momento darse cuenta de su presencia. Caía el sol del mediodía sobre sus cabezas, pero a Nana la cubría la sombra de su gran sombrero puntiagudo; alrededor de ellos un bosque de pinos desprendía un fresco perfume de navidad. En otro banco de madera, a cierta distancia de ellos, un vagabundo dormitaba al sol.

-Daisya-dijo de pronto Nana-. Kanda.

Los dos se volvieron para mirarla, y la muchacha sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-murmuró-. Gracias por ayudarme. Por sacarme de París. Por darle sentido a la vida una vez más, y por no dejar que me rindiera.

Daisya sonrió, pero Kanda no hizo ni un solo gesto. Se limitó a intercambiar una rápida mirada con ella, y luego apartó el rostro, pero fue más que suficiente para Nana. Durante un segundo, volvieron a quedarse en silencio; luego, de repente, la muchacha abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.

Su voz resonó, límpida y clara, en la atmósfera del mediodía, y pareció multiplicarse entre las ramas de las coníferas. Nana cantaba como un ángel, y hasta Kanda sintió un escalofrío de emoción recorrerle la espalda al oírla. Cuando terminó de cantar, oyeron al vagabundo aplaudir, emocionado, y Nana sonrió.

-Increíble-comentó Daisya, sentándose junto a ella-. Tu voz es hermosa, Nana-la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero pareció muy satisfecha de sí misma-. ¿Quién te enseñó a cantar de ese modo?

-Hmm-dijo Nana-. Mi madre cantaba muy bien, así que tal vez aprendí de ella… pero la verdad, desde que recuerdo, he podido cantar bastante decentemente-la extraña melancolía de su voz de hacía un rato había desaparecido; Daisya aprovechó el momento para sonsacarla un poco.

-Hace un rato comentaste que tu madre era bretona, ¿no?-dijo él-. ¿Tu padre también lo era?-Nana negó con la cabeza.

-Papá era de Caen, Normandía-replicó-. Dicen que los bretones y normandos se odian, pero parece que mis padres no eran un ejemplo de esto-añadió alegremente-. Según tengo entendido, mi madre se trasladó a París porque no la apreciaba demasiado su familia, que era muy rica, y mi padre, que estaba de viaje en París, se enamoró de ella. La familia de mi padre también era muy rica, y no les hizo gracia que se juntara con una mujer repudiada, por lo que perdió contacto con ellos y los dos se quedaron en París después de casarse. Así que yo nací en París, y aún cuando mis padres estaban vivos no éramos muy ricos, pero aún así era una buena vida-la conversación estaba tomando derroteros demasiado sombríos de nuevo, así que Daisya la desvió una vez más.

-Es gracioso-dijo-, hablas como una chica de la calle parisina habitualmente… pero aún así se te nota que vienes de una buena familia. Sin embargo, también a veces puedes parecer el ser más callejero posible, y hablar con un acento de aristócrata sorprendente-la chica rió al oír esto.

-A veces mi madre se burlaba mucho de mi padre por esto-comentó-. Ella ya había perdido sus costumbres de burguesa cuando lo conoció; pero papá siempre siguió hablando como un aristócrata. Supongo que salí a él en eso-añadió-. Porque en realidad él siempre me decía que era idéntica a mi madre.

La mirada de oro de Nana echó a volar por el cielo azul intenso, distraída y soñadora. Ante el calor del sol, la nostalgia perdía fuerza, y la muchacha podía recordar sin dolor. O con dolor, pero con un poco más de alegría, el pasado. Su rostro distendido era a la vez triste y dulce, y hasta Kanda tuvo que mirarla con discreción.

-A veces creo que fue culpa mía-murmuró-. Que todo fue mi culpa. Que si no hubiera nacido, si no hubiera sido tan parecida a mi madre, mi padre no se habría sentido tan mal. Si yo no hubiera nacido, tal vez papá habría podido superar la muerte de mamá… y no se hubiera convertido en akuma, y los hubiera hecho sufrir a los dos y a tantas otras personas-lentamente, la voz de Nana comenzaba a hacerse más débil y temblorosa. La preciosa luz de su rostro fluctuaba como la llama de una vela en el viento, a medida que ella hacía lo posible para que su dolor no se transparentara detrás de la pantalla frágil que lo ocultaba-. O incluso, de no haber nacido yo, mi madre no se habría enfermado y no habría muerto, y… y entonces…-se le quebró la voz, y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

Qué reciente tiene que ser su dolor para que lo descubra con tanta facilidad, pensó Kanda. Debía de haber sentido eso todos los días durante cinco años, sin parar, para poder plasmar con tanta agudeza unos pensamientos tan sombríos y complicados. Qué terrible dolor debía de ser para ella estar dentro de su propio pellejo. Qué fuerte que debía de ser ella, para no parar de luchar en aquellas circunstancias. De repente, el Exorcista se encontró pensando en cuanto la admiraba. No tiene nada que agradecernos, se dijo. Ella lo hizo todo sola. Aguantar, seguir peleándose con garras y dientes, aferrándose cada minuto a la vida que la rechazaba como una maldita sanguijuela.

Y ahora, de repente, Nana se derrumbaba, por primera vez en cinco años, se caía a pedazos. Era nada más una muchacha aterrorizada y herida que temblaba de miedo ante su pasado y su futuro incierto, y de agradecimiento y felicidad, y de dolor por lo que había dejado atrás. No era más que un gatito sin madre, abandonado bajo la lluvia, pidiendo calor y alimento con desmayados maullidos.

Daisya se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No nos lo agradezcas-replicó-. Para eso están los amigos.

En el cielo, el sol recorría una vez más su camino como una pareja que recorre la pista en medio de un interminable vals, que una sola vez se detiene: para ver como el destino de una pequeña creatura da un bandazo y la arroja de cabeza a una nueva clase de sufrimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

A la altura de los Pirineos se encontraron con Marie, y continuaron su camino en busca del General Tiedoll.

Nana, Daisya, Marie y Kanda continuaron su camino hacia el sur sin más pormenores que un par de encuentros con akuma, hasta que Daisya murió en Barcelona; a partir de ese momento, Nana, quien había desde el principio marcado la diferencia en el grupo por su carácter alegre y explosivo, comenzó a apagarse a ojos vista. Ya ni siquiera cantaba: a veces solía cantar mientras andaban para aliviar el cansancio y el tedio. Marie solía decir que sus melodías parecían purificarlos por dentro; pero ahora Nana ni siquiera abría la boca.

La noche en que llegaron a buscar el cuerpo de Daisya, Nana pasó una hora entera de pie, en silencio, frente al ataúd negro con la cruz de la Orden Oscura en la tapa, al lado del General Tiedoll. Él rezaba quedamente, con los ojos cerrados; pero Nana no podía despegar los labios, y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la tapa del ataúd. Kanda y Daisya vigilaban afuera. Se encontraban en una capilla abandonada, sin más luz que la de la luna que entraba por un agujero del techo e iluminaba tenuemente la capa de polvo que lo cubría todo, hasta el pesado crucifijo de madera, única decoración del lugar.

Daisya está muerto, pensó Nana, al cabo de una hora de tener la mente completamente en blanco, y la verdad la traspasó como una lanza. La primera persona que conozco que me llamó su amiga. Y está muerto. Y no regresará. Nunca. A su lado, el General concluyó su oración con un suave "amén", y entonces Nana no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se llevó una mano al pecho, asaltada por el intenso dolor quemante de su corazón, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y corrieron de sus ojos como auténticos ríos. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido. De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó.

-Vamos-murmuró el General. Nana, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, negó con la cabeza; Tiedoll le apretó levemente el hombro, comprensivo, y finalmente la soltó. Oyó los pasos del hombre amortiguados por la capa de polvo dirigirse a la salida, y de repente oyó de nuevo su voz queda:-. A Daisya… le gustaba mucho oírte cantar-y acto seguido, un silencio absoluto le reveló que se había quedado sola.

Sabía que debías de mantenerte lejos de mí, pensó amargamente Nana, sin poder parar de llorar en silencio. Parece que al final no era el akuma… sí era yo la que atraía la desgracia a los que me apreciaban. Nana bajó la mirada, y vio, en la penumbra azulada, las marcas diminutas de sus lágrimas en la espesa colcha de polvo que cubría las losas de piedra del piso. Un gemido se le escapó de la garganta.

-Daisya…-jadeó, sintiendo que se moría de amargura.

Juntó las manos, abrió la boca, y empezó a cantar.

_Chromaggia, Chromaggia,_

_Perchè non affronti il pericolo ?_

_La freccia era legatta all'ala_

_E lei volava per liberarsene_

"_Tirando la freccia_

_Altri son ferriti per mia colpa_

_Mia colpa…"_

_(Chromaggia, Chromaggia,_

_¿Porqué no afrontas el peligro?_

_La flecha estaba atada a su ala_

_Y ella volaba para liberarse_

"_Arrastrando la flecha,_

_Otros fueron heridos por mi culpa,_

_Mi culpa…")_

Un súbito golpe detrás de ella la hizo cortar su canto en seco y volverse tan rápido que por poco se fue de espaldas sobre el ataúd. Sus ojos distinguieron a Kanda entre las sombras azules de la capilla; el golpe que había oído era el sonido que había hecho al golpear la puerta contra la pared al entrar. Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron fijamente. Él, con algo parecido a la curiosidad, y ella con los ojos tan llenos de emociones que resultaban imposibles de leer. En sus pupilas de oro se mezclaban el miedo, el dolor, la vergüenza y otro millar de sentimientos terribles que se enredaban como un nudo de serpientes. Nana temblaba como un conejo.

-K-Kanda…-jadeó Nana, apresurándose a esconder el rostro para que él no notara sus lágrimas, que se secó torpemente con la manga-. Yo… yo ya iba a salir.

-Ya han llegado a recogerlo-replicó Kanda con voz queda. Nana apretó los dientes y miró al suelo: una vez más, las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. No se atrevía a mover un solo músculo. No quería dejarlo. Oyó los pasos de Kanda acercándose a ella, pero no pudo levantar los ojos.

-Vamos-murmuró Kanda. Y entonces, de repente, Nana alzó la mirada, bruscamente, y la clavó en las pupilas de él.

-No quiero-replicó. Kanda hizo un gesto para tomarla del brazo, pero ella se echó atrás como un animal asustado, mientras de sus ojos manaban las lágrimas como de un manantial. Ríos plateados surgiendo de dorados pozos. La joven hizo ademán de echar a correr hacia la puerta, pero esta vez la mano de Kanda logró agarrarla, con suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño. Nana sofocó un grito de dolor y se volvió para mirarlo con furia; pero Kanda la dejó paralizada con una sola mirada.

-¿Crees que vas a ganar algo con huir?-espetó.

La desesperación de Nana se desató como una tormenta en su interior. La joven empezó a sacudirse, para intentar soltarse, enloquecida de dolor.

-¡No me importa!-gritó, y su voz resonó, histérica y quebrada, en el reducido espacio-. ¡No quiero seguir, sólo quiero morirme y que esto termine de una vez! ¡No quiero ver como los matan a todos de uno en uno…!-Kanda le torció el brazo con violencia, obligándola una vez más a quedarse quieta y mirarlo a los ojos.

-No van a matarnos-dijo simplemente. Nana se quedó inmóvil, mientras la locura y la rabia se le caían a pedazos como una máscara. Los ojos volvieron a nublársele, a volverse líquidos como oro fundido, el rostro se le contrajo en una mueca de dolor intenso, y Nana de repente se vio tan frágil que Kanda pensó que un soplo podría hacerla pedazos.

Finalmente, el Exorcista se atrevió a soltarla, pero apenas lo hizo, tuvo que volver a agarrarla, pues la joven se dejó caer de rodillas, esta vez arrastrándolo con él. Durante unos minutos, lo único que se oyó en la oscuridad azul de la capilla fueron los suaves y desgraciados sonidos que emitía Nana, que aferraba la manga del uniforme de Kanda como si temiera perderlo si lo soltaba. Y en realidad, no estaba tan lejos de lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes por la mente de la muchacha, pensó él. Silenciosamente, casi de manera inconsciente, tomó suavemente los dedos de Nana entre los suyos y los sostuvo por un largo rato.

Siguieron su camino: en dos días de caminata ininterrumpida alcanzaron los bosques cercanos a Burgos (parada indispensable en el camino de los peregrinos que se dirigían hacia Santiago de Compostela desde Barcelona), y una noche, finalmente, se detuvieron a descansar en una cabaña abandonada en un claro del bosque. Marie y el General, los que parecían menos exhaustos, insistieron en ir a buscar leña para el fuego, y dejaron a sus compañeros en el refugio sumido en la penumbra del crepúsculo.

Kanda y Nana se quedaron solos, sentados lado a lado, en el banco de madera, mientras alrededor de ellos zumbaban las libélulas en las últimas horas de calidez que proporcionaba el sol. Solo el viento entre las ramas rompía aquel delicioso silencio. Kanda cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Todo cuanto había pasado hasta entonces lo había agotado: especialmente la muerte de Daisya… y su efecto sobre Nana. Por alguna razón, haberla visto llorando desconsoladamente, y obligándose a parar en cuanto advirtió su presencia, lo había dejado exhausto…

-Hmm… ¿Kanda?-la voz de Nana, curiosamente apagada, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Entreabrió los párpados y la miró. La chica mantenía sus ojos de oro clavados en su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-gruñó el Exorcista.

-Solo me estaba preguntando…-murmuró la joven-. ¿Alguna vez… en todo el tiempo que llevas siendo Exorcista… pensaste en abandonar?-Kanda no respondió. Se limitó a volver los ojos hacia el cielo, que semejaba en ese instante una copa de cristal dorado suspendida sobre los dos. El viento sopló, trayendo hasta ellos los efluvios de savia y materia en descomposición del bosque.

-Ya sé que debe de ser muy descortés por mi parte preguntar-siguió diciendo Nana, pero para la sorpresa de Kanda, esta vez no parecía haber ningún rastro de ironía en su voz-. Pero ahora me siento tan confundida que no puedo ni pensar qué está bien ni qué está mal, y pensé que tal vez… si oía otra opinión…-no, definitivamente no había ni el más mínimo indicio del sarcasmo que habitualmente teñía la voz deliciosa de la francesa. De hecho, parecía extrañamente frágil. Kanda la miró de reojo, y advirtió al momento que temblaba.

De repente la recordó de nuevo en la capilla oscura, cantando frente al ataúd de Daisya. En ese instante también temblaba desesperadamente…

-Me parece que ser Exorcista es el trabajo más duro que hay-continuó hablando la joven, sin mirarlo, casi para sí, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos-. No es solamente el hecho de saber que tu vida está en peligro todo el tiempo… si no también saber que la vida de la gente que aprecias también corre peligro…-su voz se quebró-. Es la primera vez en años que siento que mi vida tiene sentido… y a la vez, siento que preferiría seguir viviendo… como antes…-las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos-. ¡Odio pensar que Daisya murió… y que yo no pude hacer nada al respecto!

El cielo por encima de los árboles se teñía de rojo sangriento, pero ya ninguno de los dos Exorcistas le prestaba atención al atardecer. Kanda se enderezó, mirando fijamente a Nana con expresión inescrutable.

-Tengo miedo-sollozó Nana-. Tengo mucho miedo. Y no por mí… por una vez en la vida, no estoy pensando solo en mí misma… y eso me parece genial… pero a la vez, ¡es tan doloroso!-ahora las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, y no podía contener su voz quebrada ni su llanto-. No quiero verlos morir en el campo de batalla, Kanda…. Ni a Marie, ni al General… ni a ti. ¡A veces quisiera… a veces quisiera no haber nacido…!

Las manos de Nana ahora aferraban con fuerza el borde del banco, con tanta fuerza, de hecho, que tenía los nudillos blancos. La angustia se desprendía de la muchacha en oleadas intensas, como el caliente viento del desierto. Temblaba como si fuera a romperse en pedazos, y Kanda pensó que nunca había visto a nadie más desesperado ni aterrado que aquella muchacha menuda.

-Aún así…-continuó la joven, sollozando convulsivamente-. Aún así… quiero seguir luchando. Para que nunca más suceda lo que le sucedió a Daisya… a nadie más… yo… ¡yo…!-la mano de Nana estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la de Kanda, y él, por un momento, sintió por primera vez en su vida el absurdo y extraño impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y apretar su cuerpo delgado y cálido para intentar consolarla; pero antes de que él se decidiera a rechazar la idea, Nana reaccionó primera y colocó su mano sobre la de Kanda-. ¡Yo…!-el Exorcista cerró su mano alrededor de la de Nana, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y lo sorprendió su tibieza. Conmovido muy a su pesar, se volvió para mirarla, y ella alzó sus ojos dorados hacia él.

-Kanda…-gimió la muchacha-. Kanda…- se arrojó sobre él, aferrándose a su espalda como a un salvavidas, llorando desesperada-. ¡Kanda…!

Él, sorprendido, reaccionó por reflejo, y cerró también sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la Exorcista; descubrió que, muy a su pesar, estaba conmovido. La angustia de Nana le llegaba al corazón como una mano cálida y herida, y por una vez en su vida creyó sentir que alguien atravesaba la pared de hielo que lo separaba del resto del mundo.

-Nana…-susurró sin pensarlo, y ella ocultó el rostro en su pecho, llorando incesantemente. Kanda cerró los ojos, y hundió a su vez el rostro en la cabellera rojiza de Nana.

El mundo era ahora completamente azul alrededor de ellos, de modo que ninguno de los dos notó a Marie ni al General Tiedoll, contemplándolos en silencio desde una cierta distancia, ocultos entre los árboles.

Nana lloró hasta quedarse dormida, y fue Kanda quien tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta el improvisado lecho; claro que no le resultó tan fácil después que la joven lo soltara, pues en cuanto se quedaba dormida se volvía como un cocodrilo, que no soltaba lo que tuviera entre las fauces aunque esto significara matarlo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todos estuvieron dormidos profundamente, Kanda se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Él no habría podido dormir ni aunque hubiera querido. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y quedó de lado para contemplar la espalda de Nana, que dormía a su lado, enroscada contra la espalda de Marie. Antes de su muerte, Daisya dormía siempre entre él y Nana, recordó el Exorcista. Cuando Daisya aún estaba ahí, Nana se apretaba contra su espalda… por alguna razón, de pronto, Kanda sintió que la noche se volvía excepcionalmente fría, y esto lo llenó de una extraña sensación de pesadez y amargura. Maldición, se dijo. Había perdido a Daisya. De todos sus compañeros, Kanda consideraba que el que menos probabilidades tenía de morir en batalla era Daisya… y ahora estaba muerto. Nunca había sentido verdadero aprecio por él… sin embargo, parecía que al final se había apegado a él, o al menos se había acostumbrado a su presencia, porque ahora lo echaba de menos…

En sueños, Nana soltó un suave gemido, como si llorara, y se volvió para quedar de espaldas; Kanda se sorprendió al ver su rostro dormido, entre angustiado y pacífico. La joven se agitó levemente, y Kanda, irreflexivamente, adelantó una mano y le apartó un mechón rojizo de la frente. Al contacto de sus dedos, Nana pareció calmarse. No puede dejar de pensar en Daisya, pensó. Esta estúpida aún cree que es su culpa…. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. Si él echaba de menos a Daisya, y en realidad nunca había entablado una amistad con él, ¿cómo habría sido para Nana perderlo? Sabía bien que Nana apreciaba a Daisya mucho más que a él o a Marie, o incluso que al General Tiedoll; después de todo, él había sido el primero en mostrarle amabilidad, el primero en acercarse a ella y convertirse en su amigo. Y era aún peor: estaba convencida de que había sido su culpa. En ese momento, el dolor de Nana pareció alcanzarlo como el calor que desprende un trozo de hierro al blanco, intensificándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Era como si ella sintiera el dolor que él no podía sentir, pensó, sorprendido, anonadado por la revelación.

Idiota, pensó, mientras miraba con fijeza a Nana. ¿De verdad puedes aguantar tanto dolor? En ese caso eres todavía más resistente de lo que pareces… pero también más estúpida. Silenciosamente, se acercó a Nana; y ella, con la inocencia de los que duermen profundamente, se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. Tras una pequeña vacilación, Kanda se la apretó suavemente. ¿Qué clase de imbécil trata de cargar solo el sufrimiento de dos personas?.

Kanda cerró los ojos, y lentamente se fue quedando dormido, pero no soltó la mano de Nana.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, fue Kanda el primero en despertar, o al menos eso creyó, pues cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que Nana lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué…?-masculló el Exorcista, incómodo por la mirada intensa y dorada clavada en sus ojos. Nana frunció el ceño, y sus pupilas lanzaron chispas de ira.

-Eso justamente iba a preguntarte-espetó, y sólo entonces Kanda advirtió que ya no sujetaba la mano de Nana, si no otra cosa (más precisamente, uno de sus pechos). Sorprendido y sintiendo que la cara le ardía como una sartén, lanzó una exclamación e intentó apartarse, pero antes de poder realizar ningún movimiento, el puño de la muchacha salió volando hacia él y se estrelló justo contra su nariz, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡¿Qué coños te pasa?-exclamó Kanda, furioso, llevándose una mano a la cara para asegurarse de que el golpe no le había arrancado la nariz. Nana, aún más furiosa que él, gritó:

-¡Soy yo la que debería estar preguntándote eso! ¿Porqué demonios me estabas toqueteando de esa manera?-al oír esto, el Exorcista sintió que volvía a ponerse rojo como el sol naciente.

-¡No lo hice a propósito!-soltó, iracundo.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!-espetó de vuelta ella.

En ese preciso momento se despertaron Marie y el General, que, ya más que acostumbrados a las peleas matinales, fueron en busca del desayuno sin mostrar ni el más mínimo interés en los otros dos.

-¡No es culpa mía que te muevas tanto durante la noche!-exclamó Kanda-. ¡Además, tienes las tetas tan enormes que no importa donde ponga la mano igual te las voy a tocar!-al oír esto, Nana se puso aún más roja que él, y todavía más furiosa (si es que era posible), se abalanzó sobre él y le tiró del pelo con tanta fuerza que se quedó con un mechón entre los dedos. Kanda lanzó una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Pequeña estúpida!-aulló-. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Nana volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, para jalarle las orejas, pero él se le adelantó, agarrándola de la muñeca. Pero la muchacha se negaba a quedarse quieta, y lo mordió con ferocidad en la mano; Kanda, furioso y adolorido, intentó apartarse, pero ella volvió a agarrarlo del pelo… pasaron más o menos media hora en éstas, hasta que él consiguió retorcerle un brazo detrás de la espalda e inmovilizarla contra el suelo.

De repente, se abrió la puerta, y apareció el General, que al ver la escena abrió mucho los ojos. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles: Kanda, que seguía encima de Nana, Nana, que dejó de agitarse, y el General Tiedoll, que llevaba en los brazos una bolsa llena de comida.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-soltó de pronto Tiedoll, dándose la vuelta-. Por favor, tómense su tiempo-y antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera comprender lo que acababa de decir, salió de nuevo y cerró detrás de él.

Kanda y Nana, aturdidos, se miraron.

-¿Él creyó que…?-jadeó Kanda, como si no hubiera entendido.

-Me parece que sí-masculló Nana, con la mente en blanco aún por la sorpresa. Los dos volvieron a mirarse, y luego, de repente, se apartaron el uno del otro como si los quemara el contacto, lanzando exclamaciones de asco, aunque luego Nana se echó a reír como de costumbre, algo que no hacía desde hacía muchos días.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hasta el momento, los capítulos III, IV y V se compusieron de fragmentos casi inconexos que suceden entre el encuentro de Nana en París, antes de la muerte de Daisya, y el regreso a la Orden Oscura después del viaje a Japón. A partir de hora intentaré mantener una cierta continuidad y acercar lo más posible la historia a la trama original de la serie, intentando que no quede como una grandísima mariconada. _

_*Después de releer el capítulo*… bueno, no pueden decir que no lo intenté._

Sucedieron gran cantidad de cosas.

Primero que todo, como todos sabemos, la Unidad Cross cruzó el mundo hasta Japón, al igual que la Unidad Tiedoll, y en el camino ambos vivieron peligrosas situaciones. En medio del caos, pudieron comprobar que el Corazón, la poderosa Inocencia, estaba partida en cuatro fragmentos, y era poseída por Allen y Lenalee, y a la vez por Nana y Evan; y luego de sobrevivir a estos eventos, todos consiguieron regresar a la Orden Oscura, arrastrando al idiota del General Cross, por supuesto.

El General Cross Marian parecía más que dispuesto a irse en cuanto lo dejaran libre; solo lo disuadió Komui cuando se le acercó con una botella de whisky. Fue entonces, mientras bebía el repugnante licor como si se tratara de agua, que advirtió una figura que lo hizo detener en seco su conversación con la General Cloudnyne, pues parecía arrancada directamente de sus recuerdos.

Esos ojos de halcón, en los que se mezclaban el destello del oro y la calidez del ámbar…

Se acercó a Nana, sin poder creer lo que veía, y entonces, como para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban y que no estaba alucinando, avanzó hasta el círculo de los jóvenes Exorcistas y abrazó a Nana por la espalda.

Cross mantuvo a Nana abrazada unos instantes, hasta que la joven salió de su absoluto estupor y con un chillido salvaje le soltó una buena patada en la entrepierna. Marian Cross se derrumbó de rodillas con una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa y dolor.

-¡Pervertido!-gritó, corriendo a refugiarse detrás de Kanda, Lavi y Allen, que inmediatamente se colocaron alrededor de Lenalee, Evan y ella, mirando al General con manifiesta desconfianza-. ¡Mátalo, Kanda! ¡Mátalo!-Kanda parecía más que dispuesto a obedecer, y Lavi y Allen a cooperar, pero entonces Cross se levantó, alzando una mano para detenerlos.

-¡Alto!-exclamó, y todos se detuvieron, mirándolo con sorpresa. El General se sacudió el traje, se apartó el pelo de la cara y luego inquirió, dirigiéndose a Nana:-. ¿Porqué demonios me golpeaste?

La respuesta a la pregunta era tan evidente que ninguno de los presentes atinó a responder.

-¡Porque eres un pervertido y trataste de hacerme algo raro!-soltó finalmente Nana, que seguía escondida detrás de Kanda, furiosa. Cross pareció quedarse estupefacto al oír esto.

-¿Yo, hacerte algo a ti?-repitió, como si no pudiera creerlo. Allen intervino.

-¡Maestro, no vale la pena que intente disimularlo!-exclamó, acusador-. ¡Todos los presentes sabemos que usted pierde el control cuando ve una falda!

-¡Eso es difamación!-rugió el General Cross, agarrando a Allen por la pechera de la camisa y levantándolo con facilidad-. ¡Solo pierdo el control cuando una _chica_ bonita lleva la falda puesta!

-¿Y acaso Nana no lleva una falda?-saltó entonces Lavi, señalando la cortísima falda de Nana. Kanda le dirigió una mirada asesina y cubrió a Nana con su cuerpo.

-¡Dejen de decir estupideces!-estalló Marian Cross-. ¡¿Porqué demonios querría hacerle algo a Nana, por amor de Dios, si es mi _hija_?

Durante un minuto entero todos se quedaron petrificados y boquiabiertos, hasta que Lenalee balbució con voz ronca:

-¿Su… hija?

Todos se volvieron al instante hacia la francesa, quien estaba aún paralizada por la sorpresa, con la expresión más estupefacta del mundo en sus ojos de miel mientras miraba al General. Súbitamente todos advirtieron un detalle curioso que antes había pasado desapercibido para todos: Nana y Marian tenían el mismo color de pelo, rojo oscuro, como el vino tinto.

Nana sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, como para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamó entonces con vehemencia-. ¡Mi padre murió hace cinco años, cuando intentó revivir a mi madre y la convirtió en akuma!

-¿Y acaso sabes algo de tu madre?-espetó entonces el General. Nana se quedó callada al instante, casi como si estuviera intimidada; solo Kanda sabía que eso era tan imposible como que un río fluyera hacia arriba. Si Nana retrocedía, era solo porque presentía que algo más doloroso que el sufrimiento físico se cernía ante ella.

-Su nombre era Thérèse-replicó con voz apagada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir hablando. No era solo que le faltara el aire, ni tampoco a causa de la garra de hierro que le comprimía el pecho: era que simplemente no tenía nada más que decir. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que no sabía en realidad nada de su madre-. Bueno, ¿eso qué importa? Estamos hablando de mi padre ahora-saltó, a la defensiva.

Entonces Cross hizo algo que a Allen le resultó extremadamente extraño, ya que en los años de vida que llevaba con él nunca lo había visto hacerlo: se quitó el sombrero, se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado y suspiró, como si estuviera profundamente cansado. Su suspiro reverberó por todo el vestíbulo de la Orden Oscura. Chaoji se sobresaltó: estaba tan concentrado en la escena que había olvidado donde se encontraban.

-Thérèse Virginie Perrault-susurró entonces con su voz áspera y grave-. Nacida en Nantes, Bretaña, un 14 de marzo. Provenía de una familia muy adinerada, y un día escapó de casa y acabó en París, donde se convirtió en cortesana.

Kanda se volvió hacia Nana y descubrió que la joven estaba lívida, pálida como la cera, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Alarmada, Lenalee la sostuvo con suavidad por los hombros.

-¿Es… es eso cierto?-musitó la pelirroja. Cross asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y Nana recuperó de golpe el aplomo y la furia:-. ¡Eso no prueba nada! ¡Aunque haya conocido a mi madre, no quiere decir que necesariamente sea mi padre!

El General se irguió en toda su altura, amenazante, y avanzó hacia Nana, quien al momento se vio rodeada de nuevo por Kanda, Allen, Lavi y Lenalee. Sin embargo, la muchacha se apartó de ellos al momento para mirar desafiante a Cross, más menuda que nunca en comparación con él. Chaoji notó entonces que, en realidad, eran muy parecidos: a parte del mismo cabello rojo, tenían incluso la misma forma de alzar la barbilla orgullosamente y de apretar las mandíbulas, y hasta tenían las mismas manos largas y elegantes…

-¿Quieres que te diga más?-espetó Cross, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran-. Tu nombre completo es Nana Ilevana. Tú naciste un 23 de marzo a mediodía, en Montmartre, París. Y la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja izquierda te la hiciste cuando tenías un mes de nacida y te caíste de la cuna-una vez más todas las miradas se clavaron en el rostro de Nana, quien inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la ceja izquierda: en efecto, tenía una diminuta cicatriz plateada, apenas visible, pero que ahora destacaba como una estrella en su cara.

-¿Cómo demonios pudo saber eso?-siseó la joven, casi para sí, luego de un silencio tenso.

-Yo te recogí del suelo-gruñó Cross-. Tu madre estaba histérica, pero tú ni siquiera lloraste…

De nuevo, Nana se quedó en silencio, mirándose las manos, como en trance. Y luego, nuevamente, negó con la cabeza.

-No-murmuró, y entonces levantó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ira-. ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no puedes ser mi padre!-su voz fue alzándose hasta convertirse en un grito histérico-. ¡Mi padre… mi padre jamás me habría _abandonado_!-la forma en que acentuó esta última palabra fue tan dolorosa que todos, desde Lenalee hasta Kanda, sintieron como reverberaba su angustia en sus cabezas como el repicar de una campana.

Entonces Cross perdió la paciencia. Apartó a Lavi y a Kanda de un empujón, arrojó a Allen a un lado, y agarró a la histérica Nana por la muñeca, apretando su brazo de tal modo que ella no pudo evitar una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Nana!-saltó Lenalee, indignada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Evan la sujetó del brazo.

-Cállate y escucha-espetó secamente. Había tanta seriedad en su mirada que la joven china solo pudo obedecer.

El General sujetaba a Nana tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pero luego de la primera exclamación de dolor, la joven no hizo ni un solo gesto que delatara su sufrimiento. Los dos se miraron en silencio unos momentos, como midiendo sus fuerzas: Cross contempló impasible el rostro furioso de Nana: aquellos ojos de oro, idénticos a los de su madre, y esa expresión de orgullosa ira que había visto en su propio rostro. Nana se parecía mucho a Thérèse, pensó, pero tenía una fuerza que ella no poseía; los años en la calle la habían endurecido y curtido, para volver su carácter bastante más astuto y ácido, como el suyo…

-Cuando tenías un año-empezó a decir Cross, sin soltarla-, tu madre y tú fueron atacadas por un akuma. Obviamente no lo recuerdas. Pude defenderlas ese día, pero en ese momento comprendí que corrían peligro si yo permanecía allí. De modo que tuve que dejarlas y regresar a la Orden.

Kanda estaba tan tenso que temblaba; apretaba los dientes con furia al ver como el General le molía con los dedos la muñeca a Nana, pero no podía moverse. De seguro era a causa de la propia inmovilidad de Nana; mientras ella no intentara defenderse, él no podría ayudarla. Y en ese instante, Nana hizo algo insólito. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien-murmuró. Los dedos de Cross se aflojaron, y ella se desprendió de él. Kanda se acercó a ella, casi inconscientemente, y ella movió la mano un par de veces, como para comprobar que no estaba agarrotada, y volvió a sonreír-. De verdad-Kanda asintió: la tensión había desaparecido por completo de sus músculos.

Nana se volvió nuevamente hacia Cross, ahora completamente seria, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, Allen intervino:

-Pero en realidad nunca te abandonó-sus palabras sonaron tan discordantes en la tirante atmósfera que todos clavaron la mirada en él, aunque él no se inmutó:-. ¡Ahora lo comprendo! Mi Maestro volvía todos los años a París… para buscarte, Nana-dirigió su mirada hacia Cross-. Cuando me dejaba solo, era como si fuera a buscar algo, pero nunca supe qué era… ahora entiendo. ¡Buscaba a Nana, a su hija! Sólo que nunca te encontró…-se volvió ahora hacia Nana, quien le devolvió la mirada, tan imperturbable como su padre.

De pronto, Nana se quitó el sombrero.

-No-susurró-. No es cierto. Sí me encontró, una vez, hace tres años… para entregarme este sombrero. Pero no me llevó con él-añadió, volviéndoselo a poner-. Aunque no entiendo porqué, creo que tiene sentido.

-Tu madre y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo-intervino Marian Cross-. Te diríamos que eras una Exorcista cuando cumplieras los dieciocho y estuvieras preparada para unirte a la Orden. Pero tu madre murió, y yo no quería romper aquella promesa… sin embargo, como sufrías tanto, opté por darte tu Inocencia para que pudieras defenderte hasta que yo pudiera traerte a la Orden Oscura.

Nana permaneció seria y silenciosa un momento, como si sopesara sus palabras. Luego volvió a alzar la mirada para clavar sus ojos de ámbar en los de su padre.

-Bueno, pues ahora estoy en la Orden-espetó, con toda la sequedad posible, a fin de que no notaran el temblor de su voz-. Supongo que mamá estaría satisfecha… ¿no lo crees, papá?

Y Cross solo pudo esbozar una áspera sonrisa para disimular su emoción.

Pasaron las semanas.

Cada día, Nana se integraba más y más a la Orden, de tal modo que antes de concluir el mes ya se había adaptado al ambiente del lugar que parecía haber nacido ahí. Incluso se incorporó a la habitual rutina de peleas diarias entre todo el mundo por las razones más aleatorias: nunca faltaban las discusiones entre Allen y Kanda, o Kanda y Nana, o Nana y Komui, o Nana y el General Cross, e incluso las explosiones de rigor en las cocinas o el Departamento de Ciencias dejaron de sorprenderla, aunque al principio la sobresaltaban de tal modo que estuvo un par de veces a punto de matarse en las escaleras. Se hizo amiga de todos con una sorprendente facilidad, pues no tenía ni una pizca de timidez, y pronto se volvió la preferida de todos. Incluso el General Zokaro le mostraba un cierto aprecio.

Sin embargo, Nana repartía su tiempo entre Evan (que estaba mínimo tan loca como ella, y que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inventando una manera de molestar a Kanda y Lenalee, o metida en la cocina, pues cocinaba todavía mejor que Jerry), y Kanda. A todos les sorprendía ver como él casi no se separaba de ella, pues eran completamente distintos; normalmente, el japonés no soportaba la presencia de nadie cerca de él, y menos si hablaba. Pero Nana hablaba por los codos, y siempre estaba riendo y nunca se estaba quieta, y cuando lo hacía era para quedarse dormida en los momentos más inverosímiles (por ejemplo, mientras él la regañaba). Y aún así, él no parecía molesto, más bien, si no fuera porque sabían que a él no le agradaba nada (como dijo muy sabiamente Komui), todos habrían pensado que le agradaba tener a la joven al lado.

A veces, Nana acompañaba a Lenalee a llevarle café a los pobres esclavos de Komui, encerrados en el Departamento de Ciencias; ellos agradecían la presencia de las dos chicas, sobre todo a veces la de Nana, quien era mucho más atrevida y con más sentido del humor que la correcta hermana de Komui. Nana les daba café, el líquido indispensable para mantenerlos vivos, y de paso les proporcionaba un agradable paisaje donde posar la vista. Junto a Lenalee, correteaba detrás de Reever o Johnny o Tap o de cualquier otro, recogiendo los papeles que se les iban cayendo, y de paso la pelirroja aprovechaba para volverlos locos con sus preguntas, hasta que llegaba Kanda, harto porque ella le había hecho un nudo en el cabello o alguna otra estupidez, y se le llevaba como un paquete debajo del brazo. Nana era verdaderamente un problema ambulante, en su opinión: en las semanas que llevaba en la Orden Oscura ya había tenido más accidentes que Miranda, Allen y Evan juntos, e incluso había llegado a distraerse de tal modo que le puso sal en lugar de azúcar en el café a Komui y estuvo a punto de matarlo (cabe remarcar que nadie creía que fuera un accidente en realidad… y que nadie lo lamentó demasiado).

Un día, mientras acompañaba a Lenalee llevando la bandeja de café a los esclavos de Komui, Nana, pensativa, le preguntó a la joven:

-Lenalee, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en la Orden?

La muchacha miró hacia arriba, pensativa, y luego sonrió.

-La verdad no sé-replicó-. He estado aquí desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Y el resto?-inquirió Nana de nuevo.

-Bueno-dijo Lenalee-, creo que he visto llegar a varios. Creo que Allen, Evan y tú son los que llevan menos tiempo entre los Exorcistas-añadió, sonriente como siempre. Nana asintió, pensativa, y se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Kanda… ¿Cuándo llegó él a la Orden Oscura?-preguntó una vez más. Ésta vez, Lenalee se detuvo y se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Me parece que lo vi por primera vez cuando yo tenía unos nueve años-comentó, meditabunda-. ¿Porqué te interesa saberlo?-Nana agitó un poco la cabeza.

-Sólo es…-empezó a decir, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Paró de caminar, y Lenalee la miró con inquietud.

-¿Nana?-la pelirroja alzó los ojos. Su mirada era sorprendentemente triste.

-Lenalee-dijo Nana, con una voz tan afligida que Lenalee creyó que se le rompía el corazón sólo con oírla-, ¿crees que yo le molesto?-los ojos color caramelo de la francesa se llenaron de lágrimas. La hermana de Komui, sorprendida, se acercó a ella. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía llorar. Había visto en algunas ocasiones las terribles cicatrices de Nana, y un par de veces había oído a sus compañeros comentar la dureza de su vida anterior, pero nunca había pensado que ella, de entre todas las personas, acabaría soltando sus lágrimas. Súbitamente comprendió algo. Es como si ella se contuviera, como si acallara su dolor solamente para que el resto de la gente no lo vea. Diariamente pelea contra ella misma y contra su pasado para que nadie sufra por su culpa… y aún así todavía cree que puede llegar a ser odiada por nosotros como lo fue antes por la gente de París. La tristeza de Nana se cerró como una mano fría alrededor del corazón de Lenalee, quien dejó la bandeja en el suelo y abrazó a la francesa, sintiéndose como si ella también fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento al otro.

-¿Lenalee…?-murmuró Nana, sorprendida.

-No-susurró Lenalee, abrazándola aún más fuerte-. No le molestas ni a Kanda, ni a Komui, ni a nadie. Eres… eres mi heroína, Nana-al oír esto, la francesa parpadeó, confundida-. A pesar de que la gente te hace sufrir a diario, tú solo puedes pensar en cómo hacer que ellos no sufran…-fueron las lágrimas de Lenalee las primeras en desbordarse de sus párpados y rodar por sus mejillas-. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo tan tonto, Nana?

Por espacio de un minuto más o menos, Nana y Lenalee se quedaron así, inmóviles; luego Nana, repuesta del desconcierto inicial, sonrió dulcemente, conmovida por la amabilidad de Lenalee. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, la jovencita china la había encantado por su forma de ser. Acostumbrada a recibir el trato más rudo y áspero que pudiera dispensársele, nunca había conocido a nadie capaz de tratarla con tanta dulzura. Evan y Allen también la habían tratado desde el principio con gran simpatía; pero ni la alegre y ruda camaradería de la primera, ni la cortés amistad del segundo podían compararse el delicado afecto que le demostraba Lenalee.

-Te equivocas-murmuró finalmente Nana con suavidad-. Desde que llegué aquí nadie me ha hecho sufrir. Por eso mismo me preocupo. No logro a acostumbrarme a que me traten tan bien-su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y se sonrojó levemente-. Especialmente Kanda-añadió-. Él… me cuida como una madre, y soporta todas mis tonterías… la verdad soy tan insoportable que me pregunto cómo es que todos aquí siguen apreciándome.

Lenalee soltó una risa húmeda y se separó de su amiga, sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano; luego la miró con cariño.

-Todos aquí somos amigos-replicó-. No, es más, somos casi una familia. Todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas tonterías, pero eso no va a hacer que nos separemos. Aunque peleemos muy seguido, la verdad es que sabemos que no podemos vivir sin los demás… ¿comprendes? Así que puedes estar tranquila-añadió-. Porque aquí nadie sufre por tu causa, y tú no debes sufrir por nadie.

Y Nana, reconfortada, asintió. Sólo entonces a Lenalee se le ocurrió que se había dado cuenta de algo que Nana aún no había pensado, pero por instinto, se contuvo de mencionarlo.

-Bueno, si no le llevamos esto a la gente del Departamento de Ciencias van a cometer un suicidio en masa-comentó entonces, para desviar la conversación, tomando la bandeja del café y sonriendo-. ¿Vamos?

Mientras tanto, en una enorme sala oscura, apenas iluminada por algunas velas de formas curiosas suspendidas en el aire, el Conde del Milenio se mecía en su silla, mientras tejía una bufanda color amarillo canario.

-¿Así que la chica pelirroja también tiene el corazón?-comentó tranquilamente-. Vaya. La habíamos pasado por alto por completo.

-¿No le pareció extraño que sobreviviera cinco años completos con un akuma pisándole los talones?-soltó Tykki Mikk con aburrimiento, sentado al otro lado de la mesa con un cigarro entre los dedos-. Un Exorcista normal no habría aguantado ni un minuto.

-A veces se me escapan algunas cosas-replicó el Conde, con voz risueña.

-Todos nos distraemos de vez en cuando-añadió Road, que también se mecía en su silla mientras lamía una paleta. Se inclinó hacia el Conde del Milenio, apoyándose sobre la mesa, y añadió:-. Especialmente los viejos.

-¿No deberías tratar con más respeto a tus mayores?-dijo él, sin perder la sonrisa-. En todo caso, tienes razón. Pero no nos reunimos para hablar de eso, ¿verdad?-Road sonrió, y su sonrisa helada fue como el destello de un cuchillo.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy, Conde?-inquirió suavemente.

Éste alzó la mirada de su tejido, y la fijó en la niña.

-Hace un tiempo me mencionaste algo de una muñeca Exorcista…


	7. Chapter 7

Desde el momento de su llegada a la Orden Oscura, Nana había llamado la atención no sólo por su carácter o su llamativo aspecto, sino también por su Inocencia. Teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de un fragmento del Corazón, era obvio que tenía que tener una fuerza superior a la normal; pero es que además, Hevlaska, luego de verla, había dicho que la sincronización de Nana con su Inocencia era increíble: alcanzaba el 93%. El Sombrero de Nana y Nana eran prácticamente una misma cosa.

-Eso explica porqué puede adoptar tantas formas-comentó Reever al respecto-. El Sombrero obedece a los pensamientos de Nana, y realiza cualquier cosa que ella imagine.

A parte de los habituales rayos y el escudo en forma de ojo, Nana ahora podía crear muchas cosas más: desde paracaídas, alas y garras, hasta cadenas y metralletas. Además, podía hacer cosas increíbles, como cambiar su apariencia gracias al Sombrero, o volverse invisible cuando hacía cerrarse el gran ojo de su Inocencia, e incluso podía tomar la forma de un extraño akuma con un solo ojo y forma de tricornio. Sus ataques eran de una sorprendente potencia, y combinadas con sus habilidades natas para confundir y escapar, sus tácticas de combate eran increíbles. Ni qué decir que la más mínima mención de sus logros hacía que tanto ella como su padre se volvieran tan insoportablemente orgullosos que el metro cuarenta y cuatro de Nana parecía aumentar diez centímetros.

Muy seguido, Komui la hacía luchar contra Lenalee, Evan o Kanda para estudiar el poder de su Inocencia, y Nana accedía más que encantada, dispuesta a mostrar sus habilidades. El Departamento de Ciencias en pleno y muchos otros se acercaban para observar los combates, y Nana se sentía extremadamente feliz de verse tan aclamada. Era, en verdad, perfecto.

Contrastando con la alegría de Nana, que cada vez iba en aumento, Kanda se volvía cada vez más y más huraño, hasta que la misma Nana, que ya estaba acostumbrada a su silencio y su malhumor, advirtió que algo malo sucedía.

Lo notó una tarde, cuando estaba con él en una de las salas comunes, supuestamente leyendo sentada a su lado, aunque lo único que hacía en realidad era volverse hacia él cada cinco segundos para volverlo loco a preguntas. Preguntas, preguntas, todo en ella eran preguntas, preguntas tontas y ansiosas, algunas profundas y extrañas, pero que nunca parecían esperar una respuesta, porque llegaban una detrás de la otra sin el más mínimo lapso entre cada una que le permitiera a Kanda contestar. El japonés solía contestar con monosílabos, sin hacerle mucho caso aparentemente, pero interiormente se esforzaba por no reírse ante todas esas tonterías que salían de la boca de Nana como un torrente de palabras.

Sin embargo, ese día, Nana advirtió que las respuestas de Kanda eran más lacónicas y secas que de costumbre. Habitualmente, él leía a su lado sin importarle el ruido de su voz, pero ésta vez la joven se dio cuenta de que llevaba por lo menos media hora con el libro abierto en la misma página, y que miraba al vacío con aire ausente y anormalmente sombrío. Algo inquieta, cerró el libro que tenía en las manos, y por un momento, se quedó callada, mirándolo.

-¿Kanda?-lo llamó finalmente. Él lanzó un gruñido para mostrarle que estaba escuchando-. ¿Qué pasa? Estás más amargado que de costumbre.

-Nada-replicó él escuetamente. Nana frunció el ceño, y de repente adelantó una mano y le agarró un mechón de cabello, dándole un tirón tan fuerte que él tuvo que contener un grito de dolor-. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?-espetó, furioso.

-Me estás ocultando algo-replicó Nana, clavando sus ojos dorados en los de él. Kanda, desarmado, no pudo esconder sus pensamientos de aquella mirada transparente e intensa que entraba en su mente como la luz por una ventana. Resopló y apartó la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no es nada-mintió, sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a servir de nada.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme-dijo Nana. Él evitó mirarla por todos los medios, pero Nana se dejó caer sobre su regazo, y entonces Kanda no pudo evitar sus ojos curiosos y brillantes. Gruñó algo:-. Ahora, ¿me lo vas a decir?

Kanda suspiró, algo que sorprendió un poco a Nana, porque no recordaba haberlo visto suspirar nunca. Era un gesto de resignación que no calzaba con la necedad férrea de Kanda. El rostro de su compañero parecía mucho más serio y sombrío que de costumbre.

-¿No crees que te comportas demasiado como una mocosa?-espetó el Exorcista. Nana se encogió de hombros.

-No-replicó simplemente, y Kanda frunció el ceño.

-Estoy hablando en serio-soltó. Nana se incorporó para mirarlo con curiosidad-. Eres como una niña que no puede evitar llamar la atención. Estás agotando para nada el poder de tu Inocencia en todas esas peleas tontas que haces para entretener a Komui y al resto-la joven frunció el ceño, algo molesta.

-¿Y eso a ti en qué te afecta?-Kanda no respondió, pero Nana no esperaba una respuesta. Su mal carácter había empezado a manifestarse de nuevo-. Que yo sepa, no eres mi padre para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida y como debo comportarme.

-Bueno, pues aunque fuera tu padre no me harías caso, ¿verdad?-replicó él, irritado-. La verdad tienes razón, no me importa. Haz lo que te dé la gana-se volteó bruscamente, mostrándole la espalda a Nana, y ella sintió que la furia le subía a la cabeza como el alcohol.

-¿Se puede saber qué coños te pasa?-espetó-. No eres nadie para venir a decirme que me comporto como una niña. Tú eres por lo menos igual de infantil que yo, y haces lo que te da la gana y nunca tienes en cuenta lo que sientan o piensen los demás… admítelo, ¡eres igual o peor que yo!

Kanda se volvió hacia ella, ahora verdaderamente furioso.

-Pues tal vez tengas razón-soltó-. Tal vez seamos iguales. Si crees que yo soy insoportable, entonces tú eres verdaderamente molesta también…

Al oír esto, Nana se sobresaltó, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Apretó los puños y se lanzó sobre Kanda para golpearlo; pero él fue más rápido, y la sujetó con facilidad por la muñeca.

-Aunque tal vez me equivoco. Porque hay una diferencia entre tú y yo-masculló, mientras ella lo miraba con tanta ira que de poder hacerlo le habría atravesado la cabeza-. Que yo no soy tan débil como tú-y en cuanto dijo esto, hizo un rápido movimiento, de modo que Nana dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de espaldas al suelo, lanzando una exclamación de sorpresa. Allen, que pasaba por ahí, soltó una exclamación de disgusto, y corrió hacia Nana, mientras que Kanda se alejaba con paso rígido.

-¡Nana!-dijo Allen, arrodillándose junto a ella, preocupado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nana no respondió. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes, mientras se le escurrían lágrimas por las mejillas como si la humillación se le escapara del cuerpo en forma de agua. Y cuando Allen intentó tocarla, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la sala.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras durante las cuáles Nana y Kanda no se hablaron ni se acercaron el uno al otro, ignorándose por completo cuando se encontraban en los pasillos o el comedor. A pesar de que todos se morían de curiosidad por saber el motivo de su pelea, nadie se atrevía a preguntarlo. Bastaba ver como el brillo de los ojos de Nana disminuía con cualquier pregunta sobre esto para que todos decidieran guardar silencio como si no sucediera nada. Y por supuesto, era obvio que nadie se atrevería a preguntarle nada a Kanda.

Nana no volvió a participar en ninguno de aquellos combates públicos de entrenamiento, pero pasaba gran parte de su tiempo agarrándose a golpes con muñecos llenos de arena en la sala de entrenamiento, a los que atacaba con auténtica furia. Evan la miraba con preocupación, y eso que no era normal en ella preocuparse por nadie. Ya la muchacha casi no reía, y casi siempre estaba silenciosa y seria. Al menos comía igual que siempre, y según Hevlaska no había ninguna anormalidad en el comportamiento de su Inocencia.

-En realidad, cuando está en el Departamento de Ciencias, no costaría nada creer que no sucedió nada entre ella y Kanda-comentó un día Komui-. Parece ponerla muy feliz repartirnos café.

-Creo que lo que la pone feliz es saber que Kanda no se acerca ahí nunca-rebatió Reever, mirándolo con irritación:-. No pretendo contrariar su teoría de que somos el mejor remedio para la depresión de Nana, pero ya hablando en serio, ¿no cree que deberíamos hacer algo para animarla? Es nuestro deber mantener la salud física y mental de nuestros Exorcistas en óptimas condiciones.

Se encontraban él, Lenalee y Komui en la oficina de éste último, bebiendo ese líquido sagrado que era el café que les traía la hermana del director. Lenalee, inquieta, le sirvió otra taza a Komui.

-Hmm-dijo éste-. Me parece que Nana y Kanda necesitan estar una temporada separados. En todas las misiones van juntos, deben de estar hartos el uno del otro.

-Pero están en la misma Unidad-replicó Reever con impaciencia-. _Obviamente_ están siempre juntos.

-Creo que la próxima vez enviaré a Kanda con Marie-dijo Komui-. Tal vez estar alejados les ayude a pensar con claridad.

Lenalee se mordió el labio.

-¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea separarlos?-inquirió, preocupada-. ¿No deberían más bien intentar hablar sobre esto?

-Lenalee, ¿de verdad crees que alguno de los dos va a aceptar sentarse en el mismo cuarto a hablar si apenas soportan verse?-repuso Reever, suspirando con expresión cansada-. No sé lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero Nana se ve verdaderamente mal. Estoy seguro de que Kanda le dijo algo que la lastimó mucho, y ella no quiere ni verlo hasta que él se disculpe…

-Y cómo todos sabemos, no lo haría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello-añadió Komui-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar que estando separados olviden un poco sus diferencias.

-Pero aún así me preocupa-insistió Lenalee-. Kanda y Nana llevan meses sin separarse. Kanda es la persona en la que más confía Nana, y viceversa. Es horrible que no se hablen. Deben sentirse tan solos como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos en la Orden aunque todos les hablemos-Reever asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

-Lo sé-suspiró su hermano, acomodándose los lentes. Él también parecía triste y abatido-. Pero a pesar de todo, lamento decirte que es lo único que podemos hacer por ellos.

Ese día, Nana se quedó en la sala de entrenamiento como si ahí hubiera decidido instalarse. Luchó contra los muñecos de arena todo el día sin parar, y por sorprendente que parezca, no se detuvo ni para comer. Todos se preguntaban si pensaba salir en algún momento, hasta que Lavi, que pasaba por ahí, la vio tirada en el suelo, muerta de cansancio, y se la llevó a la enfermería, donde la joven se quedó dormida como si no pensara volver a despertarse nunca.

-Ha estado abusando demasiado de sus fuerzas-comentó Allen, inquieto-. No ha salido de la sala de entrenamiento, no ha comido nada y dudo que esté durmiendo bien por las noches.

-No es el mejor momento para enfermarse-gruñó Reever, malhumorado. Él también sufría las consecuencias del agotamiento-. Justamente mañana tenía que partir a Siberia.

-¡¿Siberia?-repitió Evan, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Nana no puede ir hasta ahí en este estado!

-Ya lo sé-masculló Reever, frotándose los ojos con irritación-. No podemos enviarla así. Y lo peor es que, a parte de ella, solamente Kanda puede soportar las condiciones de ese viaje. Y no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia realizar la misión que le habían encomendado a Nana en un principio-añadió. Allen y Evan se miraron, inquietos, y luego volvieron a mirar a la joven dormida en la cama, donde Lavi y Bookman se dedicaban a aplicarle sus agujas de acupuntura.

Si esto hubiera sucedido un par de semanas antes, Kanda estaría aquí para ver cómo está Nana, pensó Allen, sintiendo un extraño vacío en el corazón. No… un par de semanas antes algo como esto no habría sucedido, porque ellos no estaban separados.

-Lo que no entiendo-dijo de pronto Evan, sacándolo de sus tribulaciones-, es porqué los afecta tanto estar separados si se la pasan peleando. Que yo sepa, ni siquiera son amigos-Allen miró el suelo pensativamente. Es que no son amigos, se dijo. Ni amantes, ni siquiera compañeros. Son algo más… son como hermanos de alma. Eran como dos seres que dependen profundamente del otro, aunque están tan acostumbrados al vínculo que los une que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de él, como si fueran uno sólo. Por eso resentían tanto su separación. Son de verdad como un solo ser…, pensó, y de golpe se hizo la luz en su mente.

Allen había notado lo mismo que Lenalee, eso que Nana aún no había advertido, y que sin embargo era el núcleo alrededor del cual se concentraba todo el problema.

Nana despertó, como de costumbre, mucho después de las once de la mañana, al sentir que alguien la sacudía.

-¡Deja de molestar!-masculló, desenredándose de las sábanas para encarar al que la arrancaba de la cama-. ¡No quiero levantarme aún, Kan…!-la voz se le murió en la garganta. Frente a ella se encontraba Lavi.

-¿"Kan"?-repitió el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja. Nana se sonrojó y apretó los labios, y puso una expresión asesina francamente aterradora.

-¿Qué coños estás haciendo aquí?-espetó, furiosa. Lavi retrocedió un paso, por si acaso.

-El viejo panda me envió a despertarte-replicó dócilmente-. Estás muy débil, necesitas desayunar muy bien-Nana desvió la mirada y la clavó en la ventana.

-No tengo hambre-murmuró. Sus ojos color ámbar parecían extrañamente apagados. Lavi la miró con preocupación un momento; luego, fue a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

-Escucha, Nana-dijo entonces-. No sé qué demonios sucedió entre Kanda y tú, pero en verdad no puedes estar enfadada con él toda la…

-Quiero disculparme-soltó ella de repente, cortándolo en seco. Lavi por poco se cae de la cama.

-¿Que quieres _qué_?-exclamó, estupefacto.

-Quiero disculparme con Kanda-repitió Nana, sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión. Lavi la contempló con curiosidad, tomando consciencia de su extraña y lejana tristeza-. Es cierto que él me dijo cosas que me hirieron… pero en realidad sé que tiene la razón. Creo que por eso me enfadé tanto. Soy infantil, molesta, tonta, y sólo sé llamar la atención…-suspiró, y se volvió hacia Lavi-. Así que lo mejor será que le pida perdón.

-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso-comentó Lavi, bastante sorprendido. Nana frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quien?

-¡Kanda! ¿Quién más iba a ser?-espetó Nana, irritada.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el pelirrojo-. Pues…

-¿Pues qué?-soltó ella, aún más irritada. Lavi vaciló un momento.

-Pues-respondió finalmente, al cabo de unos instantes-. Salió anoche… en una misión… a Siberia-Nana se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡¿SIBERIA?-repitió, anonadada. Luego cerró los ojos, indignada, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama-. Pues eligió un momento genial para marcharse-gruñó.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir Lavi, pero un aguijonazo del instinto lo hizo detenerse a media frase. Nana abrió los ojos y lo miró, alzando una ceja, un gesto orgulloso que había aprendido sin darse cuenta de su padre.

-¿Qué?-espetó. Lavi negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Nada-replicó, y salió corriendo, dejando a Nana con aquella expresión altiva que la hacía ver tan parecida al General Cross.

Súbitamente, en medio de la oscuridad, Hevlaska despertó y se irguió, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo recorrido por una poderosa corriente eléctrica.

-Se acerca…-murmuró-. El momento… de la Ruptura…


	8. Chapter 8

Nana recuperó parcialmente los ánimos después de la conversación con Lavi, lo que hizo que los demás se sintieran un poco más optimistas con respecto a su bienestar psicológico, aunque aún les preocupaba el hecho de que Nana se veía particularmente nostálgica.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Lenalee un día, cuando la vio fumando frente a una ventana, contemplando con la mirada perdida el cielo de otoño, de un frío e intenso color azul-. A veces se pierde la comunicación con los Exorcistas cuando se encuentran en lugares tan lejanos.

Nana apenas le hizo caso. Se limitó a alzar una ceja con gesto indiferente, y lanzó una nubecilla de humo perfumado hacia el cielo.

-¿Porqué estaría preocupada?-gruñó de vuelta, haciendo que la Exorcista soltara una incontenible sonrisa. Más que preocupada, Nana se ve impaciente, pensó Lenalee, mientras se alejaba, aunque unos segundos después la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Aunque la verdad, no le faltarían motivos para preocuparse… Kanda lleva ya una semana sin comunicarse con la Orden. Es demasiado hasta para él. Se detuvo un momento, abrumada por el peso de su inquietud, que no sólo tenía que ver con Kanda, sino que además abarcaba a la diminuta francesa.

Justo entonces apareció Reever corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Lenalee!-exclamó, casi sin aliento-. ¿Has visto a Nana? El idio… tu hermano quiere verla ahora mismo-Lenalee asintió.

-Está por allá-replicó, señalando la dirección de donde venía.

-Gracias-repuso Reever, y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia ahí, sin esperar si quiera para recuperar la respiración.

Lenalee frunció el ceño, preocupada. No, preocupada no era la palabra para describir la sensación helada que le recorría la espalda. No estaba preocupada; estaba angustiada.

Cuando Nana entró al despacho de Komui, se encontró con que no solamente estaba ahí el hermano de Lenalee, sino también el General Cross.

-¿Papá?-soltó, sorprendida.

-Que yo sepa no tienes otro-replicó éste, con sorna.

-No, es una lástima-rebatió al momento Nana en el mismo tono.

-Nana-dijo Komui-. Siéntate, por favor. Hay algo de lo que tu padre y yo deseamos hablarte… sobre tu Inocencia-Nana pareció intrigada al oír esto, pero tomó asiento obedientemente.

-Bueno, iré directo al grano-dijo entonces su padre-. Nana, sabes que tu sombrero es uno de los fragmentos que componen el Corazón, el origen de toda la Inocencia, y por lo tanto, que su poder es superior al de muchas otras Inocencias-la joven asintió-. Justo de eso queríamos hablarte.

-Tu Inocencia es uno de los pedazos más poderosos del Corazón-explicó Komui-. Y, por lo tanto, debes de tener especial cuidado con ella.

-¿Cuidado?-repitió Nana, alzando las cejas. Cross asintió.

-El poder de tu sombrero, como hemos podido observar durante los combates, es prácticamente ilimitado-dijo con cierta sequedad-. Pero la resistencia de tu cuerpo no lo es.

-Lo que intentamos decirte es que debes restringir un poco el uso de tu Inocencia, Nana-añadió Komui con delicadeza, al ver que la joven parecía alarmada de pronto-. Sabes que tu cuerpo aún no se repone de los años que pasaste en París, y a pesar de que tienes un altísimo porcentaje de sincronización, sigue estando frágil y el uso excesivo de los poderes del Sombrero podría costarte la vida.

Nana asintió lentamente, pero dentro de ella sentía como crecía una amarga sombra. Yo no soy tan débil como tú, le había dicho Kanda. Y lo más probable es que tuviera razón, pensó ella. Apretó los dientes para contener la rabia.

-¿Lo comprendes, Nana?-dijo la voz de Komui, que parecía venir de muy lejos. Ella volvió a asentir, por puro reflejo; pero entonces habló su padre y la gravedad de su voz la hizo volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

-Si vas a empezar con heroicidades-dijo Cross, mirándola fijamente-, y a decir que tu vida es lo de menos, piénsalo de este modo. Si sobrepasas los límites de tu cuerpo para liberar todo el poder de tu Inocencia, ésta no sólo puede matarte, sino que además corre el peligro de destruirse. ¿Comprendes lo que esto quiere decir?

-Al ser un fragmento del Corazón, los demás pedazos también se destruirían-murmuró ella, como en trance-. Y entonces los demás trozos de Inocencia…-tragó saliva-. Desaparecerían.

-Recuerda esto, Nana-siguió diciendo el General Cross-. Los Exorcistas tenemos el deber de destruir a los akuma. Y cuando alguien con éste deber muere, cien personas inocentes mueren a causa de esto. No puedes permitirte ni un momento de rebeldía o debilidad ahora, porque tienes un deber como Exorcista. ¿Entendido?

A Komui le sorprendió la rareza de la escena: Cross y Nana, el padre y la hija que habitualmente se comportaban como dos desenfadados hermanos, de repente habían recuperado los puestos que les correspondían en un momento de solemnidad angustiosa. Súbitamente, vio a Nana como lo que era: una joven Exorcista sobre cuyos hombros pesaba el futuro de la humanidad, y a su padre como lo que debería de haber sido: un mentor, alguien que la guiaba por aquel retorcido camino.

-Sí-respondió finalmente Nana con voz apagada.

-Muchas gracias, Nana-dijo Komui, aunque nuevamente su voz llegó a los oídos de la joven como si proviniera de muy lejos, de otra habitación o de otra época. La joven se levantó y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el General se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que había ocupado Nana, y luego suspiró.

-Creo que fuiste demasiado duro con ella-comentó Komui.

-Nunca se me han dado bien las sutilezas-replicó Cross, malhumorado. Encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar furiosamente, de tal modo que pronto pareció que su figura estaba envuelta en nubes azuladas. Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Crees que obedezca?-inquirió el Director. Marian paró de fumar un momento y se rascó la cabeza.

-La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea-murmuró-. A pesar de que es mi hija, tengo la impresión de que no la conozco. No puedo adivinar lo que piensa-Komui sonrió.

-Eso nadie puede hacerlo-replicó-. Excepto Kanda, tal vez. Pero ahora él no está…

-No entiendo porqué mi hija se apegó a un tipo semejante-masculló el pelirrojo.

-¿Son celos lo que acabo de oír?-soltó Komui, burlón. Cross le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero la sonrisa de Komui no disminuyó.

-Si es como su madre, no puedo predecir su reacción-comentó al cabo de un momento-. Ella habría hecho explotar su Inocencia si pensara que con eso iba a salvar a alguien, pero si pensara que esto podría afectar negativamente a alguien más, primero se suicidaría antes que hacer algo. Por otro lado, si fuera como yo…-murmuró, aunque no terminó su frase. Dio una honda calada a su cigarro, y luego expulsó el humo con parsimonia, entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente.

-¿Si fuera como tú…?-lo apuró Komui, alzando una ceja. Cross Marian se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

-No importa-replicó-. No podría reaccionar ni como su madre, ni como yo… porque es Nana.

Nana volvió a su sitio anterior, junto a la ventana, y encendió otro cigarro; sin embargo, en vez de ponerse a fumar, se quedó inmóvil, apoyada en el marco, contemplando como el cielo iba perdiendo la tonalidad azul para ir volviéndose de un pálido color durazno a medida que atardecía, mientras el cigarro se consumía entre sus dedos. Se sentía como si estuviera vacía, como si sólo tuviera un hueco oscuro donde antes había estado su corazón.

En verdad soy estúpida, pensó, con tristeza. Kanda tenía razón en todo lo que dijo… soy verdaderamente infantil, y soy… soy….

-…Débil-murmuró. El sonido de esta palabra le arrancó las lágrimas. Parpadeó furiosamente, tratando de detenerlas, pero en vano. Ahora resulta que era demasiado débil incluso para su propia Inocencia… Cuando alguien con el deber muere, cien personas inocentes mueren por esto, recordó. Lo sabía… sabía que acercarme a la gente sólo traería desgracia, pensó, furiosa. Si tienen que depender de mí… creo que están perdidos. De pronto deseó que Kanda estuviera ahí. De haber estado, él habría dicho alguna estupidez para hacerla enfadar, y entonces Nana se habría reído y ahí habría acabado el problema. Era innegable que, por mucho que fingiera odiarlo, Kanda siempre lograba animarla y reconfortarla. Ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo solos que la sola presencia del otro era como un trago de agua en el desierto. Tanta gente me ha odiado y lastimado, pensó, sintiendo que se caía a pedazos a medida que las lágrimas se le escapaban. Tanta gente hizo hasta lo imposible por desaparecerme, porque yo les traía desgracia… y cuando apareció alguien que deseaba protegerme… descubrí que eran ellos los que tenían la razón….

-Kanda…-gimió, mientras los sollozos la hacían encorvar los frágiles huesos de pájaro de su espalda-. ¡Kanda…!-soltó, mientras se echaba a llorar.

Ahora todo dependía de ella. Lenalee, Allen y Evan no habían tenido ningún problema para soportar la carga de aquella poderosa Inocencia; pero ella, Nana, era el eslabón defectuoso de la cadena, el que en cualquier momento podía romperse y echarlo todo a perder para siempre. Si yo no hubiera nacido…, pensó, llorando desconsoladamente. ¡Si tan sólo no hubiese venido a este mundo en primer lugar…! ¡Soy… soy un fracaso…!.

Sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte, que parecía arder en llamas a través del retorcido prisma de sus lágrimas, y Nana sintió como el cigarro le quemaba los dedos al consumirse por completo, pero nada de esto le importó.

-¡Kanda…!-gimió una vez más, antes de que los sollozos le arrebataran la voz, y luego ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, como si de este modo pudiera alejar de sí toda aquella desesperación que se cernía sobre ella.

Despertó cuando descubrió que tenía demasiado frío para seguir durmiendo. Seguía apoyada en el marco de la ventana, con la cabeza entre los brazos como hacía unas horas, y le dolía el cuello. Pero en realidad no le importó ni lo más mínimo. Sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de soñar. Y en que tenía que hablar inmediatamente con alguien. Lenalee, Allen, Evan, Komui o quien fuera. Por lo tanto, se levantó de un salto, a pesar de que todas las articulaciones emitieron dolorosas protestas a causa del frío, y echó a correr por el pasillo en la oscuridad.

La primera puerta que apareció frente a ella fue, casualmente, la de Lenalee. Nana se detuvo en seco ante ella, y comenzó a golpearla lo más fuerte que pudo. Aún así, pasó un minuto entero antes de que la joven abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué…?-soltó Lenalee, confundida y somnolienta, al verla-. ¡Nana! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Nana avanzó un paso hacia la hermana de Komui, con los ojos ardiendo como llamas.

-¿Kanda se ha comunicado con la Orden?-espetó, sin ni siquiera molestarse en responderle. Lenalee pareció más que sorprendida al oír esto.

-Pues no que yo sepa-replicó, intrigada-. Pero…

-¿No saben si ya viene de vuelta?-inquirió Nana, como si no la hubiera oído-. ¿Ya terminó la misión? ¿Está de camino?-Lenalee retrocedió un paso, alarmada por la impaciencia de Nana, quien la tomó por un brazo con fuerza suficiente para dejarle los dedos marcados-. ¡Respóndeme, Lenalee!

-¡No lo sé, Nana!-exclamó Lenalee, ahora genuinamente asustada.

-Dime la verdad-exigió Nana, con tanta ira en la voz que su compañera la percibió casi como un golpe en medio del pecho-. Esa misión… la misión que él fue a cumplir… era mi misión, ¿no es así?

-Nana…-jadeó la otra joven, haciendo un gesto de dolor-. Nana, no sé qué sucede…

-¡Te dije que me contestaras!-rugió Nana, fuera de sí.

-¡Sí, lo era!-sollozó Lenalee, aterrorizada-. ¡Suéltame, Nana, por favor!-y la pelirroja, finalmente, la soltó. La china se desplomó de rodillas, temblando como una hoja-. Cuando supo que estabas en la enfermería por agotamiento… pidió ir en tu lugar…

Al oír esto, Nana se tambaleó. Estaba anormalmente pálida, excepto por dos manchas rojas y brillantes en las mejillas, y los ojos le brillaban de tal manera que casi deslumbraban. Se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Lenalee se levantó de un salto y se fue tras ella.

-¡Nana!-exclamó, agarrándola por la manga-. ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscarlo-replicó ella, sin mirar a Lenalee. En ese momento aparecieron los rostros somnolientos de Lavi, Allen y Evan, que se habían despertado con el escándalo.

-¿Nana?-soltó Lavi, sorprendido al verla levantada-. ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?

-¡Suéltame, Lenalee!-espetó Nana, desprendiéndose bruscamente de la joven e ignorando al futuro Bookman. Apartó de un empujón a Allen y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, aunque a nadie se le escapó que las piernas le flaqueaban, y que jadeaba como un perro.

-Nana… Nana, ¿Qué sucede?-exclamó Allen, alarmado, yendo tras ella.

-Kanda-jadeó ella, sin mirarlo. Estaba empapada en sudor, y sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas-. Tengo que ir… a buscar… a Kanda…

De pronto, las rodillas de Nana cedieron, y la joven se habría matado, de no ser por Evan, que había previsto esto y corrió a atajarla para que no rodara por las escaleras. Apenas la tocó, soltó una exclamación de angustia.

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!-profirió la Exorcista. Nana, en sus brazos, aún se agitaba desmayadamente para levantarse, aunque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Lo pude oír…-musitó, mientras las lágrimas se le desbordaban de los párpados una vez más-. Pude oír en sueños… el sonido de sus pasos…-y tras articular estas palabras, cerró los ojos y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

Las noticias acerca del estado de Nana eran cada vez peores a medida que avanzaba la semana. Y Kanda aún no establecía contacto con la Orden, lo que los tenía a todos doblemente angustiados.

-Su sincronización disminuye y aumenta sin control por momentos-explicó un exhausto y triste Reever a Komui-. Hevlaska nos lo comunicó esta mañana. En menos de diez minutos, su sincronización pasó de 93% a 106%, y de ahí a 42% y luego subió de nuevo a 93%. Con su Inocencia jugando de ese modo con su cuerpo, no creo que aguante demasiado.

-Si al menos Kanda regresara-suspiró Komui, tenso. Ya ni siquiera podía tomar café; llevaba alrededor de dos días sin tragar nada, a causa del miedo y la tensión.

Nana se mantenía lúcida, pero muy débil; con sólo intentar levantarse, acababa más exhausta que si hubiera corrido tres kilómetros sin detenerse. Aún así, seguía protestando de tal modo por seguir confinada en su cuarto, que cualquiera que la hubiera oído diría que no había un ser humano en la tierra más saludable y fuerte que ella. Sólo Allen, Lavi, Evan y Lenalee sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le daba esta energía inútil.

-Lo que desea es ir a buscar a Kanda-comentó un día Lenalee, mientras comían-. Mientras no lo encuentre, no se recuperará, pero tampoco dejará de insistir en ir a buscarlo.

-¿Creen que Kanda…?-empezó a decir Allen, pero la voz se le atascó en la garganta. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, y concluyó su frase:-. ¿Creen que Kanda esté vivo?

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, pero Lavi al momento volvió a hablar.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo está!-exclamó-. Nana dijo que había oído sus pasos en sueños. Eso tiene que significar que está vivo en algún lugar. Si está muerto, ella se habría dado cuenta.

-Lo que Nana haya oído en sueños no significa nada-intervino Evan, frunciendo el ceño-. Seguramente esos sueños tienen que ver con la fiebre que tenía esa noche.

-Aún así, cuando uno piensa en ellos y todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos-comentó Lenalee de pronto-, no cuesta demasiado imaginar que Nana sí puede sentir si está vivo o muerto-al oír esto, todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Los cuatro, aunque no decían nada, pensaron exactamente lo mismo: Kanda y Nana estaban unidos por un vínculo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que nadie pudiera imaginar…

-La Inocencia…-murmuró de pronto Lavi-. ¿Y si la Inocencia de Nana tuviera algo que ver con esto?-todos se miraron.

-¿Quieres decir que… podría ser ella la que está transmitiéndole a Nana las visiones de Kanda?-musitó Allen, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hemos visto muchas cosas con respecto a la Inocencia últimamente-apuntó Lenalee-. No sería raro que Nana tuviera una relación de ese tipo con la suya.

Una vez más se quedaron en silencio, tensos y agitados por la súbita revelación.

-En ese caso…-susurró Allen-. Hay que ir a buscar a Kanda.


	9. Chapter 9

_**WAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Qué montón duré en subir estos capítulos x.x! Perdón a mis lectores, la migraña con costos me deja ver la pantalla y me ha sido difícil meterme a sitios con el fondo blanco (qué pésima excusa XD pero hablando en serio, me duele mucho ver las cosas en fondo blanco, son demasiado luminosas aún con el brillo de la pantalla al mínimo… ). **_

_**Bueno en estos capítulos aparecen dos OCs que no son míos pero que utilizo con todos los permisos correspondientes: Evangeline "Evan" Headspyro, una Exorcista tipo parásito que no le va a caer nada bien a las fans de Allen XD, y Noelle Ebner, el personaje de la que n DA se hace llamar Kirimaka94. Espero que les gusten los personajes y que el fanfic siga interesándoles, aunque tengo la impresión que ha cambiado un poco el tono de la historia a medida que esta avanza.**_

El verano pasó tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo ni de darse cuenta del calor que había comenzado a inundar el mundo ni de cómo los días se hacían insoportablemente largos, a parte de los pobres del Departamento de Ciencias, obligados a trabajar mientras durara la luz natural.

De modo que el otoño llegó casi sorpresivamente, y todos recibieron con cierta confusión el cambio de color de las hojas y del cielo, que pronto se volvió de un gris plateado, mientras que el mar alrededor del risco sobre el que se alzaba el cuartel general de la Orden Oscura adoptaba un triste color verde pizarra. Sólo Nana pareció aceptar con naturalidad aquel cambio de estación, apostada siempre a la ventana con su eterno cigarro entre los labios y una copa de vino tinto al lado (ambos proporcionados por su padre y con la explícita desaprobación de Komui y Lenalee).

Habían pasado más de tres meses, y Kanda aún no regresaba. Todos en la Orden ya no se atrevían ni a pronunciar su nombre, del mismo modo que nunca pronunciaban el de los caídos en batalla, como si con este tabú pudieran negar su existencia y el dolor que les producía la separación permanente. Aunque en este caso, todos lo sabían, se trataba sobre todo de no excitar la angustia de Nana, que por fin comenzaba a amainar. La joven seguía silenciosa y melancólica, y pasaba mucho tiempo sola frente a la ventana. Se había trasladado a la buhardilla, desde donde se dominaban el mar y el cielo y donde nadie entraba a parte de ella, y dónde antes se acumulaban miles de cachivaches ridículos y extraños ella había hecho su refugio, como si deseara que la olvidaran ahí al igual que a ellos; sin embargo, ahora volvía a tragar como antes todo lo que le pusieran por delante, y su antiguo gusto por el sarcasmo había vuelto. Por primera vez en meses, reía de nuevo.

Fue entonces que Komui decidió que era hora de que Nana recuperase sus deberes como Exorcista, especialmente ahora que la sincronización de la joven con su Inocencia se había restablecido en su sorprendente pero ya habitual nivel. Convocó a Nana, Evan, Allen, Lenalee y Lavi a su despacho, y ahí, frente a una taza de café, les comunicó de su siguiente misión.

-Necesito que vayan a Austria mañana mismo-empezó, pero al momento Evan lo interrumpió: Komui estaba sospechosamente sonriente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, porque Komui, como todas las personas, sonreía cuando estaba feliz, y nunca era más feliz que cuando estaba a punto de hacer sufrir a alguien.

-¿De qué se trata exactamente?-soltó, secamente, la joven morena-. Ve al grano, Komui.

Por toda respuesta, Komui sacó del millar de papeles revueltos una hoja de color celeste pálido, y se la tendió. Los cinco jóvenes juntaron las cabezas para leer.

**INTERNADO SANTA MAGDALENA PARA SEÑORITAS CON CAPACIDADES EXTRAORDINARIAS**

HOJA DE INSCRIPCIÓN

En la hoja venían apuntados los datos de Lenalee; luego, Komui les pasó otros dos formularios, que tenían escritos los de Evan y Nana. Los siguientes papeles eran dos contratos ya firmados con los nombres de Allen y Lavi.

-Yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada de esto-comentó Allen, confundido.

-De acuerdo, Komui-dijo entonces Nana, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose sobre el escritorio para mirar a la cara al hermano de Lenalee con su cara más amenazante-. Ahora vas a explicarnos qué coños quiere decir todo esto.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres que vayamos a un internado?-espetó Evan-. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer ahí? Y es más, si es un internado para "señoritas", ¿porqué van a venir con nosotros Allen y Lavi?

-¡No pienso vestirme de chica!-exclamó de inmediato Allen, poniéndose pálido.

-A mi me parece que te verías bien-bromeó Lavi, y entonces Nana perdió la paciencia.

-Komui, si no me dices ahora mismo de qué se trata todo esto-espetó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de tal modo que pareció aumentar casi cinco centímetros su estatura diminuta, y utilizando una voz de ogro que sin darse cuenta había aprendido de Kanda-, ¡voy a asegurarme de que Lenalee encuentre al hombre de su vida!

Al oír esto, Lenalee se puso roja hasta las orejas, pero las palabras de Nana produjeron el efecto deseado. Komui se irguió y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-Muy bien-dijo entonces-. La razón de todo esto es que hemos recibido una llamada urgente de este internado ubicado en Austria. La directora es una colaboradora de la Orden Oscura, y por eso nos llamó de inmediato cuando sospechó la presencia de un akuma entre sus alumnas.

-¿Un akuma entre las alumnas?-soltó Lenalee, horrorizada. Komui asintió, muy serio.

-Han muerto seis en dos semanas-replicó-. La directora sabe bien que están muertas, aunque la versión original es que están desaparecidas o que se han escapado, porque no han encontrado los cuerpos.

-Poderes excepcionales…-murmuró Evan, releyendo el formulario con su nombre-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-A eso iba precisamente-dijo el Director, acomodándose los lentes sobre la nariz-. ¡Líder de Sección!-exclamó, y Reever apareció corriendo apresurado, con tres pequeñas cajas planas y un sobre lleno de más papeles. Con un brazo, apartó las torres de papel que cubrían el escritorio, de modo que éstas fueron a alfombrar, como muchas otras, el suelo del despacho, y colocó lo demás sobre la mesa.

-Capacidades extrasensoriales como caer en trance o tener visiones, telequinesia, piroquinesia, glosolalia-enumeró, mientras iba sacando del sobre varios papeles con gráficos e intrincados informes garabateados con letra casi ilegible, fotografías de muchachas con los ojos en blanco o que levitaban sobre una mesa-. La mayoría de estas muchachas fueron rescatadas de hospitales o manicomios, otras son enviadas por familias que no desean que se conozcan sus extrañas habilidades. El caso es que todas las muchachas de ese colegio poseen algún poder que se podría calificar de sobrenatural. Y han muerto ya seis de ellas: entre las muchachas se pueden contar una con fuerza extraordinaria, otra capaz de alterar el humor de la gente, una con la habilidad de hacer proyecciones astrales y una "otorgadora de colores" (es decir, con el poder de cambiar las cosas de color con solo nombrarlas).

Lenalee escuchaba como hipnotizada, al igual que Evan, que parecía fascinada, pero Allen tragó saliva con inquietud al oír lo espeluznantes que sonaban las extraordinarias habilidades de aquellas muchachas.

-Bueno, creo que comprenden su deber: irán de incógnitas al colegio, con Allen y Lavi, para detectar el akuma y eliminarlo-explicó Komui-. Como ustedes dos son hombres, tuve que conseguirles trabajo para que los dejaran entrar… así que supongo que no te importará ser jardinero, Allen, mientras que Lavi será el bibliotecario.

-Hmm-murmuró Evan, mirando con vacilación a Allen-. Tengo la impresión de que sería mejor vestirlo de chica… con tantas muchachas encerradas en un solo lugar, creo que corre el riesgo de salir violado-Lavi se echó a reír.

-Pues si es un colegio de monjas, creo que es mejor que vaya así-replicó-. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las monjas…

Al día siguiente, Nana, Evan y Lenalee, ataviadas con el uniforme del colegio (camisa negra, corbata roja, falda blanca y medias rojas), junto con Allen y Lavi, partieron a Austria en el tren más lento del planeta. Afuera del vagón llovía a cántaros, de modo que no se veía nada por la ventana, y hacía bastante frío, por lo que ninguno se había quitado el abrigo. Evan dormía apoyada en el hombro de Allen, quien dormía también, y Lenalee y Lavi jugaban al ajedrez. Nana, en cambio, miraba sin ver el paisaje diluido en lluvia que apenas se atisbaba por el cristal, con los ojos dorados apagados y ausentes y la cabeza apoyada en una mano, el codo apoyado en el borde de la ventana.

Pensaba en Kanda, como últimamente hacía todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde estaría? No estaba muerto, ella lo sabía, lo sentía. Algo en el modo en que latía su corazón se lo decía: Kanda seguía vivo. Pero algo la inquietaba, le producía una angustiosa sensación de frío en el pecho: si estaba vivo, ¿porqué no regresaba? Sabía lo que los demás pensaban. Todos creían que su compañero estaba muerto, y que no volvería, y que ella estaba loca por creer que lo haría. Creían que estaba tan herida por la muerte de Daisya y por su propio pasado, que el dolor le impedía ver la realidad. Pero se equivocaban. En realidad, ese mismo dolor la hacía mucho más lúcida y perceptiva, más despierta que el resto, de modo que hasta en sueños podía sentir en la piel la más mínima vibración del aire cuando alguien pasaba a su lado, e intuir con solo ver a los ojos a los que la rodeaban su compasión y su cariño triste.

Pero él no está muerto, pensó Nana por enésima vez. Kanda no está muerto. Puedo sentirlo. Cuando duermo, puedo sentirlo, lo oigo y lo huelo… no es un sueño. Es como una visión. Kanda sigue caminando, me gustaría saber hacia dónde, pero es algo que nunca llego a averiguar. Pero el hecho de que siga caminando, de que pueda seguir oyendo sus pasos, me indica que él sigue vivo…. Éste pensamiento era a la vez fuente de un intenso cosquilleo de emoción que subía desde las rodillas hasta el esternón, y de una sensación de ahogamiento que ella reconocía como angustia. No voy a perder nunca más a nadie como con Daisya, se dijo, apretando los dientes. No dejaré que nadie muera por protegerme como lo hizo él con ese Noé…. De pronto, alzó la vista, y se topó con que Allen la miraba con ojos soñolientos. Se sorprendió tanto que pegó un respingo.

-¡Allen!-soltó, pero al momento recuperó el aplomo-. ¿Qué sucede?

El joven sonrió, dejándola un momento confundida.

-Está bien, Nana-murmuró-. Yo también creo que Kanda volverá.

La joven se quedó un momento algo aturdida, pero luego sonrió también, agradecida, y asintió.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya era noche cerrada y la lluvia se había vuelto más espesa y helada que nunca, el tren se detuvo por fin y los cinco Exorcistas se bajaron en el andén más desierto y oscuro del mundo. El sombrero de Nana les proporcionó luz suficiente para localizar un destartalado carruaje que los esperaba ahí, conducido por un bulto negro envuelto en trapos, del que sobresalían tan solo una pipa encendida y un par de manos huesudas que aferraban las riendas de dos corceles negros como la noche misma. El cuadro resultaba levemente siniestro, pero ellos, demasiado exhaustos y helados como para notarlo, dejaron que los llevara por un camino oscuro y rural, atravesando el campo y dejando atrás la ciudad, durante un tiempo que les pareció infinito, hasta que se detuvo con una sacudida frente a una gran reja negra, altísima y que en la oscuridad parecía el esqueleto de un extraño animal.

Lo primero que los hizo sobresaltarse al bajar del carruaje fue que, en cuanto se acercaron a la reja, ésta emitió un suave ruido de cadenas y hierro oxidado, y se abrió como para invitarlos a entrar; pero ellos, intimidados, dudaron un momento antes de hacerlo, hasta que Lavi le hizo un burlón gesto caballeroso a Nana para dejarla pasar delante de él. La chica emitió una maldición entre dientes, al igual que Evan, y ambas entraron de primeras en el enorme jardín, al fondo del cual se distinguía la figura sombría de una enorme edificación que parecía un castillo con la fachada cubierta por una enredadera que casi alcanzaba el techo.

-Es de verdad enorme-comentó Lenalee con un hilo de voz, mirando la gran construcción.

-¿Cómo se supone que cuide de las plantas si ni siquiera sé cuáles son las flores?-gimió Allen, contemplando las extrañas plantas que ahí había sembradas en arriates, como un raro nudo de ramas en espiral con frutos amarillos que surgían directamente del tronco como pequeñas verrugas. Evan soltó una risita nerviosa, y por ir distraída cayó en uno de esos extraños arbustos, en el que se enredó. Allen se apresuró a ayudarla, y justo cuando habían logrado desprenderlo a él de las ramas, oyeron una voz profunda detrás de ellos. Todos pegaron un respingo (Allen volvió a caer sobre el arbusto) y se volvieron.

-Bienvenidos sean, estimados Exorcistas-susurró la grave voz femenina. Una cálida luz dorada flotó delante de ellos, y entonces pudieron observar a quien les hablaba. Lenalee no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación de horror al verla.

Se trataba de una mujer altísima, más alta incluso que el General Cross, según pudieron calcular ellos, con el cabello gris y unos inquietantes ojos del color del vino o de la sangre. Pero lo perturbante de su aspecto no tenía que ver con esto: la mitad derecha de la cara de la mujer era lisa y tersa, con una piel pálida y delicada como la de una joven, aunque su cabello delataba que se trataba de una anciana; pero la derecha era roja, como en carne viva, y daba la horrible impresión de una vela derretida. El ojo derecho apenas se veía entre un pliegue de piel color escarlata, y su oreja derecha no era más que un agujero a un lado de la cabeza. La mitad de su boca parecía una gran herida abierta en la ya de por sí enorme herida que era su cara. Además, como luego pudo advertir Allen, la manga izquierda de la mujer estaba vacía, pulcramente doblada y sujeta a su hombro con un alfiler de plata.

-Mi nombre es Madame Rosette-se presentó la mujer, con aquella voz profunda y grave, que a pesar de todo, le resultó agradable a Nana-. Soy la directora del Internado Santa Magdalena, y es un placer tenerlos aquí. Deben de estar exhaustos-añadió, con exquisita cortesía-. Por favor, síganme.

Los precedió por el jardín empapado, sin tropezar ni una vez aunque Allen y Nana acabaron varias veces en el suelo, hasta la entrada del enorme edificio. Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarlos entrar, y entonces sonrió. La sonrisa del lado derecho era bellísima, pero la izquierda producía dolor solo con mirarla.

-Bienvenidos-dijo nuevamente, haciendo un gesto con su único brazo para hacerlos entrar.

Y en el preciso momento en que entraron, un golpe de calor les subió a todos a la cara.

No fue solamente a causa de la agradable temperatura que reinaba en el interior, sino sobre todo por la magnificencia que lo impregnaba todo: el vestíbulo era casi tan grande como el del cuartel general, pero sus pisos eran de mármol blanco, con los muros empapelados en color dorado, y delicadas decoraciones por todos lados. Dos escaleras curvas de mármol, con una espesa alfombra rojo oscuro, arrancaban del centro en perfecta simetría y llevaban al segundo piso. En cada lado del vestíbulo había grandes espejos y en cada esquina una mesa de patas doradas con jarrones de porcelana china y bustos de piedra blanca. Al entrar, todos se sintieron miserables: cubiertos de agua y barro, en medio de aquella sala impresionante y al lado de la alta Madame Rosette (que a pesar de ir tan empapada como ellos, con el cabello blanco echado hacia atrás y su pulcro abrigo negro de terciopelo, se veía como una diosa), ellos parecían mendigos.

Nana alzó la mirada y se encontró con una enorme araña que más bien parecía un cúmulo de estrellas por la cantidad de gotas y lágrimas de cristal tallado que la conformaban. Al momento se sintió fuera de lugar. De pronto deseó con toda su alma cambiar de lugar con Allen e ir a dormir en la pequeña casita del jardinero, oculta entre los árboles detrás del invernadero, miserable en comparación a la ostentación del colegio, pero mil veces más acogedora para ella. Sentía que se ahogaba en tanto lujo, acostumbrada como estaba a poseer lo mínimo. Intercambió una mirada con Allen, y supo que él también se sentía igual de incómodo.

Madame Rosette sonrió de nuevo.

-Señoritas-dijo, dirigiéndose a las tres muchachas-, su dormitorio es el 77. Se alojan cuatro chicas por habitación, pero por suerte en este momento solo hay una chica en el suyo. Suban por las escaleras de la derecha y sigan recto. No pueden perderse.

Las tres asintieron y subieron las escaleras sintiéndose vagamente mareadas y hablando en susurros para no despertar a nadie, pero sobre todo porque las intimidaba el lujo de aquel sitito. Entonces Madame Rosette se volvió hacia Lavi y le dijo con sequedad:

-Tú, vete por la escalera de la izquierda y sube hasta la buhardilla. Ahí duermen los del servicio-y luego se volvió hacia Allen y añadió:-. Lamento de verdad que no estés dentro del edificio para detectar al akuma, pero espero que no te moleste dormir solo-le entregó unas llaves y la lámpara y luego les hizo un seco gesto con la cabeza y se retiró.

Los dos se quedaron un momento callados, parados en medio de aquel sitio luminoso y cálido.

-Esa Madame Rosette…-murmuró Allen.

-Toda su piel parece una herida-comentó Lavi-. Sí, ya lo sé. El viejo panda me lo dijo antes de venir: ella era una Buscadora, hasta que en medio de una lucha contra algunos akuma en un edificio en llamas una viga ardiendo le cayó encima-Allen hizo una mueca de dolor, y luego miró hacia la puerta. Afuera todavía se oía tronar la lluvia.

-Me parece que voy a tener pesadillas-jadeó, con un escalofrío, y Lavi asintió. Luego ambos se separaron y fueron cada uno por donde les había indicado la anciana directora.

Lo último que vio Allen un rato después, antes de dormirse, por la ventana de la pequeña casa del jardinero, fue que un único árbol del jardín tenía flores: se trataba de un cerezo, que ardía como una antorcha rosada en medio de la penumbra.


	10. Chapter 10

Exhausta por el viaje y las emociones, Nana cayó sobre su cama como un saco de arroz, sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirse, y se durmió sin fijarse en la habitación.

Por esto, cuando despertó al día siguiente, se sorprendió al constatar que estaba tendida sobre una suave cama de pulcras sábanas blancas, y al incorporarse descubrió con curiosidad una espaciosa habitación, de paredes empapeladas de color dorado con flores blancas y con una gran ventana al fondo, cuyas cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro, aún corridas, dejaban apenas entrever otras tres camas (una en cada esquina del cuarto). Al lado de cada cama había un pequeño tocador y un armario en madera rojiza. Cada cama, con su respectivo bulto inmóvil que indicaba la presencia de una chica dormida, tenía una colcha de color distinto, que formaban un bonito conjunto. Todo derrochaba riqueza y buen gusto, pero al contrario del caso del gigantesco vestíbulo, ahí Nana se sintió agradablemente protegida. Aquel cuarto era verdaderamente acogedor.

Se sentó sobre la cama, frotándose los ojos, y entonces descubrió que alguien la miraba.

Se trataba de una delgada muchachita rubia, con el pelo suavemente ondulado un poco revuelto, y unos enormes ojos color gris plateado, que la contemplaba con curiosidad manifiesta.

-Buenos días-murmuró Nana por decir algo. La otra chica sonrió.

-Buenos días-replicó-. Imagino que eres una de las nuevas. Soy Noelle Ebner.

Al momento las dos sintieron como corría entre las dos una mutua corriente de simpatía: se inclinaron la una hacia la otra y se dieron la mano, sonriendo.

-Nana Leblanc-se presentó la pelirroja-. En efecto, soy nueva. Las otras dos que duermen son Evangeline (llámala Evan a menos que quieras verla furiosa) y Lenalee. Llegamos anoche y estabas dormida, así que por eso no nos presentamos. Lo siento-añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien-repuso Noelle. Al igual que Rosette, tenía una voz sorprendentemente profunda y triste para alguien de su edad. Parecía tener alrededor de trece años, pensó Nana, y a pesar de esto su expresión era la de una joven adulta-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Nana sintió que la sonrisa se le helaba en el rostro, pero respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible:

-Trece-Noelle no dio trazas de sospechar que mentía, y Nana sintió una pequeña punzada en el orgullo y una enorme ola de odio hacia Komui. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacerme pasar por una niña de segundo año nada más por ser de estatura baja?, pensó, ofendida. Tampoco soy _tan_ baja.

-¡Bien!-exclamó la otra chica-. Entonces estarás en mi clase.

En ese momento se oyó un sonoro gong que hizo que Nana por poco se cayera de la cama; Noelle, con naturalidad, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir las cortinas.

-¡Hora de levantarse!-exclamó, haciendo que las otras dos chicas se sobresaltaran-. ¡A desayunar!

La despeinada cabeza de Evan y el rostro soñoliento de Lenalee se alzaron para mirarla con curiosidad.

-La despeinada es Evan y la que aún no se despierta del todo es Lenalee-dijo Nana-. Chicas, esta es Noelle-después de esta apresurada presentación, las cuatro chicas sintieron una inmediata conexión de aprecio entre ellas que desde ese momento no volvería a deshacerse.

Mientras bajaban a desayunar, conversando hasta por los codos como el resto de las animadas jovencitas (todas vestidas con el mismo uniforme rojo, blanco y negro), pudieron descubrir con facilidad el carácter de Noelle: era bastante orgullosa, aunque a la vez alegre y con un ácido sentido del humor parecido al de Nana, sólo que más discreto y delicado. Era una chica solitaria: según les dijo, no tenía muchas amigas. Y según pudieron deducir por lo que no les dijo, la mayoría de ellas habían desaparecido, es decir, muerto a manos del akuma.

Por suerte, antes de que el tema tomara derroteros demasiado lúgubres, Nana intervino para desviar la conversación, algo que a Evan le sorprendió: era un gesto tan dulce que costaba adivinarlo de parte de Nana.

-¿O sea que no tienes ninguna amiga íntima?-soltó la francesa, antes de que Noelle tuviera tiempo de poner cara de tristeza. Sonriendo, Nana la tomó de la mano-. Entonces, ¿querrás ser mi amiga?

-¡Claro!-exclamó Noelle de inmediato, con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Seamos amigas, Nana!

Una monja regordeta las apremió cuando iban bajando las escaleras.

-¡Señoritas, circulen por favor!-ordenaba con una graciosa voz aflautada.

-No creo que esa monja fuera de las que dijo Komui-comentó distraídamente Evan.

-¿Komui?-repitió Noelle.

-Mi hermano-replicó automáticamente Lenalee.

-¿Y Evan lo conoce?-inquirió la rubia, intrigada.

-Es mi padrino-mintió Evan.

-¿Ustedes tres se conocían antes de venir aquí?-preguntó Noelle. Por suerte para todas Nana tomó las riendas de la situación.

-De hecho, Lenalee y yo somos primas por parte de mi madre-explicó, mintiendo con una soltura increíble-. Como los padres de Evan y el hermano de Lenalee se llevan muy bien, entonces él se volvió el padrino de Evan, y ella ahora vive con ellos.

-Ya veo-dijo Noelle, cándida-. ¿Y cómo terminaron las tres aquí?

-Bueno-respondió Nana con naturalidad-, al principio mi padre se negaba a dejarme venir, al igual que Komui. Pero entonces mi madre enfermó gravemente, y papá tuvo que irse a Alemania con ella para darle un mejor tratamiento. Y como no podía dejarnos a las tres solamente con Komui, nos envió aquí.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Noelle-. Lo siento por tu madre, Nana…

Las cuatro jovencitas percibieron entonces el agradable olor que invadía el vestíbulo, y se apresuraron para entrar al gran comedor, en el cual las esperaba un suculento desayuno hecho a la medida del apetito de Evan, Nana, y sorprendentemente, Noelle. La muchacha comía casi tanto como las dos Exorcistas, pero con unos modales finísimos que casi disimulaban el hecho de que devoraba incansablemente.

-Y bueno-dijo entonces Noelle, cuando ya iba por su cuarto plato de huevos revueltos-, ¿cuáles son sus habilidades?-Nana por poco se ahoga con el doceavo croissant, y Lenalee, paciente, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Yo levito-respondió con naturalidad.

-Yo tengo bastante fuerza-replicó Evan, algo evasiva. Noelle se volvió hacia Nana, quien aún no se reponía del todo.

-¿Y tú, Nana?-se interesó la muchachita rubia. La pelirroja, un poco más repuesta, sonrió como disculpándose.

-Tengo… visiones-replicó. Noelle ladeó la cabeza, interesada.

-¿Qué clase de visiones?-Nana, que se estaba llevando a los labios una taza de té de fresas, se detuvo a medio camino, y volvió a dejarla en el plato.

-Bueno…-murmuró, vacilante-. Tengo visiones… en sueños-respondió, con vaguedad.

-¿En sueños?-repitió Noelle, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Hmm… digamos que…-musitó Nana, sintiéndose vagamente insegura. Por suerte para ella, alguien más intervino.

Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello negro tinta y ojos inquietantes: uno era azul como el mar, pero el otro era de un extraño color verde grisáceo.

-Tu poder suena casi tan interesante como el de Noelle-comentó la joven de pelo negro, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Sin que las tres Exorcistas comprendieran porqué, todas las chicas de la mesa soltaron risitas discretas-. ¿No será que lo estás escondiendo? Por cierto-añadió, guiñándoles un ojo-. Les advierto de una vez que no servirá de nada mentir-otra vez las risitas. Nana frunció el ceño.

-Layla-soltó Noelle, mirándola con cierto reproche-. No las intimides.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-replicó la otra-. Y dudo que tú puedas hacerlo, querida-una vez más, las muchachas rieron solapadamente, y Nana frunció aún más el ceño. Le desagradaba profundamente esa joven de ojos dispares.

-Ah, sí, ¿cuál es tu poder?-espetó la francesa, con una sonrisa feroz en la cara-. ¿Puedes oír las conversaciones de los demás a distancia? Debe de ser extremadamente útil para una entrometida como tú-ahora las risas fueron todavía más fuertes, y Layla miró a Nana con profundo odio. La francesa alzó orgullosamente la barbilla, y Evan constató que era otro gesto que recordaba dolorosamente a Kanda. Durante un minuto entero, las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y finalmente, la muchacha que había molestado a Noelle soltó un quedo gemido y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera mareada. Luego los abrió de nuevo y se levantó tan repentinamente que la silla se tambaleó.

-¿Qué demonios eres?-espetó, mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y horror. Y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo del comedor. Noelle miró a Nana con admiración, pero la pelirroja se limitó a seguir bebiendo su té con serenidad.

-Increíble-soltó, y Evan y Lenalee la miraron con curiosidad-. ¿Qué hiciste para ponerla así?-Nana, concentrada de nuevo en la comida, se encogió de hombros-. El poder de Layla es leer la mente…

-¿Leer la mente?-repitió Lenalee, desagradablemente sorprendida. Noelle hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-No exactamente… es más bien como si captara la esencia de los pensamientos de la gente-replicó, sin darle importancia-. Su poder no está aún completamente desarrollado… pero eso es lo de menos. ¿En qué pensabas?-Nana experimentó un casi imperceptible sobresalto al oír la pregunta, pero al momento recuperó la sonrisa.

-En nada en especial-respondió, y Evan y Lenalee se dieron cuenta, con un doloroso pellizco en el corazón, de que mentía: Nana estaba pensando en Kanda.

-El horario de hoy para nosotras consiste en una hora de religión, otra de matemáticas, luego música, francés, luego el almuerzo, una hora libre…-enumeró Noelle-. Y después, dos horas de combate.

-¿Combate?-repitió Nana, con curiosidad.

-No es combate en realidad-replicó Noelle-. Simplemente consiste en aprender a controlar los poderes y utilizarlos. También hacemos prácticas de tiro al arco y otras cosas… es muy divertido-Nana torció el gesto: su puntería dejaba mucho que desear.

-Me imagino-soltó con voz desmayada, deseando con toda su alma que no llegara nunca la tarde.

Lenalee y Evan, que estaban en cuarto año, ya habían partido a su primera clase del día (Historia), pero ellas, como alumnas de segundo, tenían media hora, que Noelle invirtió en enseñarle el resto del colegio. Mientras caminaban, seguían conversando sin parar, y por un rato, Nana dejó que su mente echara a volar mientras su boca trabajaba.

Se sentía feliz, ligera, mucho más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en tres meses. Sus pensamientos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no eran como impacientes moscardones encerrados en un frasco, si no que eran ordenados y serenos. Por primera vez en tres meses, no giraban alrededor de Kanda. Y por primera vez en cinco años de existencia, giraban alrededor de ella misma. Pensó en todo lo que se había perdido por culpa del destino. Le habría gustado pasar los años de su adolescencia en ese dulce lugar aislado, donde le habrían enseñado a ser una persona un poco menos ruda y mucho más brillante. En vez de enseñarle a pelear a cuchilladas o a robar comida, le habrían enseñado modales y bailes; en vez de marcarle la piel a punta de golpes y cortadas, le habrían mostrado a cuidársela para que fuera como delicada porcelana. De pronto se dio cuenta de que quería quedarse ahí por siempre, con Noelle, en el Internado Santa Magdalena. Mientras estuviera ahí, el dolor de los recuerdos no la atraparía.

-¿…Escuchando, Nana?-la francesa volvió en sí con un pequeño respingo, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de oír a Noelle en cuanto se sumió en sus meditaciones.

-Lo siento-se disculpó de inmediato-. No te oí, estaba distraída.

-No importa-dijo Noelle, comprensiva-. Imagino que debes de estar desconcentrada porque es tu primer día y todo… te estaba preguntando si es la primera vez que vienes a un internado.

-Lo es-replicó Nana-. Hasta ahora siempre había estudiado en casa.

-Debe de ser triste estar separada de tus padres-comentó la muchacha rubia. Nana asintió vagamente. No es de mis padres que estoy separada ahora, pensó.

-Bastante-dijo escuetamente-. ¿Tú no extrañas a los tuyos?-Noelle se detuvo. Por un momento, una especie de sombra pareció cruzar su rostro; fue por apenas una milésima de segundo, pero Nana, con sus agudos ojos, logró captar la amargura de su mirada.

-En realidad no demasiado-replicó, y volvió a caminar como antes, tan repentinamente que Nana tuvo que apresurarse para no quedarse atrás.

-Y…-la francesa vaciló un momento antes de preguntarle-. Bueno, no me has dicho cuál es tu poder-ahora Noelle sonrió, y le guiñó un ojo alegremente.

-Ya sé que te va a parecer muy poca cosa-replicó-. Pero a mí me parece lo mejor que hay.

-¿Qué es?-inquirió Nana, interesada.

-Puedo hablar con los animales-respondió Noelle, muy orgullosa de sí misma. A Nana se le iluminó la mirada como a una niña.

-¿En serio?-exclamó, entusiasmada-. ¿Puedes hablar… con cualquier animal?

-No sé si con cualquiera-repuso Noelle, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su amiga-. Estando en un internado en el que no se permiten los animales, cuesta un poco saberlo. Pero con todos los que he intentado funciona-Nana parecía verdaderamente entusiasmada-. Es raro que estés tan interesada-comentó Noelle-. Normalmente la gente se ríe de mí.

-Me parece excelente-replicó Nana de inmediato-. Siempre me ha parecido que vale más la pena hablarles a los animales que a las personas-Noelle rió.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo alegremente, y acercándose a ella, la tomó del brazo-. Bueno, vamos a clase. Es tu primer día y de seguro las profesoras te odiarán si llegas tarde-añadió, y de este modo, las dos muchachas echaron a correr hacia su primera clase.

Fue un día tranquilo en general: en la clase de religión, Noelle y Nana pasaron toda la hora jugando al ahorcado en una esquina del cuaderno de esta última; en matemáticas, las dos se quedaron cómodamente dormidas. Pero en música, Nana tuvo la ocasión de presenciar la maravillosa habilidad que tenía Noelle para tocar cualquier instrumento, cuando la muchacha se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a interpretar una complicada y preciosa melodía con tal gracia que parecía que sus manos y el teclado fueran uno solo. Nana sintió que volaba, al igual que las otras jóvenes que la escuchaban extasiadas, mientras Noelle tocaba con sus dedos largos, delicados y livianos. Sus manos parecían pájaros, pensó Nana, suspirando.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó finalmente la pelirroja, cuando Noelle concluyó la pieza. La rubia sonrió y le indicó que se sentara a su lado en la banqueta. Nana ocupó un lugar junto a ella, mirándola con admiración y cariño-. ¿Qué otros instrumentos tocas?

-Un poco de violín y harpa-replicó Noelle, sonrojándose un poco con modestia-. ¿Y tú?

-La verdad nunca he sido muy dotada para la música-confesó Nana.

-Bueno, entonces te enseñaré a tocar el piano-decidió Noelle, y a Nana los ojos se le iluminaron una vez más. Si su padre o Komui la hubieran visto, habrían pensado que en realidad se trataba de una muchacha de doce años y no de dieciocho, que por primera vez asistía a un internado.

Nana (que en verdad no estaba dotada para el piano) y Noelle siguieron tocando hasta que la profesora, la misma monja regordeta que las había apresurado en las escaleras (la Hermana Marine, según Noelle) las sacó de la sala de música porque su dolor de cabeza se había vuelto titánico.

El respeto por Nana, perdido durante las clases de música por las muchachas, regresó durante la lección de francés, en la cual la joven parisina demostró su dominio del lenguaje, recurriendo a la memoria para recordar los hablares de aristócrata de su padre.

-Lo que verdaderamente no entiendo-comentó Noelle, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor para almorzar-, es que tú seas francesa, y Lenalee, que es tu prima, sea china.

Nana por poco rueda por las escaleras, pero logró disimularlo haciendo ver que se había tropezado con la alfombra.

-Mi madre es medio china, y su hermana, la madre de Lenalee, nació allá y se casó con un hombre chino-replicó-. Lenalee también nació en China.

-¿En serio?-exclamó Noelle, fascinada-. ¡Oh, yo siempre he querido ir allá!

-No es la gran cosa-replicó Nana, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa triste recordando con quién había estado por última vez en China.

Finalmente tomaron asiento junto a Evan y Lenalee, que se veían como mascadas por las vacas y que comían con gestos torpes y cansados.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día?-inquirió Noelle, que casi no se atrevía ni a mirarlas.

-Genial-replicaron las dos muchachas a coro sin mirarlas.

-Se nota-profirió Nana, jocosa, y Evan soltó con irritación:

-¡Está bien! En química una chica piroquinética le incendio accidentalmente la falda a Lenalee-la jovencita china les mostró el borde chamuscado de la falda.

-Y la chica que estaba sentada junto a Evan es una otorgadora de colores-añadió Lenalee-. Se asustó mucho, y bueno… como decirlo…

-Pasamos el resto de la clase intentando devolverle a mi ceja el color original-concluyó Evan.

-Entonces no creo que sea buen momento para decirte que tienes la mitad de la ceja izquierda de color verde-dijo Nana, y todas se echaron a reír de buen humor.

A pesar de todo esto, Nana no pudo dejar de notar algo extraño: todas las jóvenes, cuando pasaban junto a ellas cuatro, las miraban con una mezcla de temor y repulsión, con una expresión inconfundible de rechazo. Se sentía vagamente incómoda sin saber porqué, hasta que se le ocurrió que la expresión de aquellas chicas era muy parecida a la de los parisinos que antaño la desdeñaban, aunque claro, mil veces menos intensa. Sin embargo, resultaba obvio que las muchachas sentían por ellas (más específicamente por Noelle, según pudo notar Nana) el mismo tipo de desprecio que la gente de París había sentido por Nana.

La palabra "paria" le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío, a pesar de que la temperatura del comedor era especialmente elevada. Noelle notó su estremecimiento y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Nana?-inquirió. Nana asintió y sonrió.

-Sólo estaba recordando la clase de música-bromeó, para desviar la atención de ella misma, y mientras las demás se reían, Nana sintió que se hundía en la sombría marisma de recuerdos que le traía esa horrible palabra.


	11. Chapter 11

La clase de combate fue una auténtica tortura para Nana, porque tal como se temía, tuvieron práctica de tiro al arco. La primera hora estuvo bastante bien. La francesa, como novata que era, se limitó a permanecer sentada con las manos sobre el regazo, admirando a las espigadas muchachas que disparaban certeras flechas decoradas con plumas de ganso, y en especial a Noelle, que en eso también sobresalía por su elegancia y buena puntería.

La clase se desarrollaba afuera, en el jardín, y en el aire frío y dulce del otoño, impregnado del olor a manzanas maduras que venía de la huerta, habría resultado un momento verdaderamente perfecto para Nana, si la Hermana Hilda, la profesora (una monja rubia que parecía una valquiria por su tamaño y sus trenzas rubias), no hubiera decidido que Nana ya había visto demasiado y que era hora de que ella también se pusiera a disparar.

-Profesora-dijo Nana, lo más seriamente posible-, si usted aprecia la vida de sus alumnas, no va a dejar que me acerque a un arco-pero la profesora se echó a reír y le puso un arco en las manos.

Noelle le explicó como sujetarlo y tensar el arco, pero a pesar de sus explicaciones, Nana no mostró ni la más mínima habilidad a la hora de sostenerlo siquiera.

-Ahora, dispara-le ordenó Hilda. Nana intercambió una mirada de pánico con Noelle, y se atrevió a soltar la flecha. Tal como se temía, esta no dio en el blanco: salió disparada hacia el edificio, chocó contra una ventana, pasó rozando a la alta monja, que tuvo que tirarse al suelo, y se clavó en el suelo detrás de Nana, justo frente a los pies de la odiosa Layla.

Después de este episodio, la Hermana decidió que sería mejor que Nana se limitara a mirar la clase durante el resto de su vida.

La cena fue hilarante: luego del postre, animadas por el exceso de azúcar, Nana y Evan comenzaron a improvisar un cómico diálogo imitando a dos de las profesoras, haciendo reír hasta las lágrimas a las regocijadas chicas.

Mientras tanto, Noelle, algo pensativa, reía moderadamente pero seguía revolviendo su té distraídamente, hasta que Lenalee se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió, preocupada. Noelle asintió-. ¿Sucedió algo? Pareces muy pensativa-insistió la supuesta prima de Nana.

-Sólo pensaba en que Nana es verdaderamente admirable-dijo Noelle, con una tímida sonrisa. Lenalee asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-Lo sé-replicó-. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan gracioso como ella, ni tan ingenioso. Además, no tiene ni una pizca de timidez y…

-No me refería tan sólo a eso-aclaró Noelle con delicadeza-. Es que… estaba pensado que debe de ser muy duro estar separada de sus padres, porque se nota que los quiere mucho-Lenalee se atragantó un poco con el té, pero Noelle no se dio cuenta-. Su madre está tan enferma, y tal vez no la vuelva a ver, pero ella sigue riendo y siendo feliz y siendo tan amable con todos… y encima, parece que no le temiera a nada…

-Bueno-dijo Lenalee, luego de un pequeño silencio, con suavidad, Nana no piensa así... ella no cree que no vuelva a ver a… a su familia-dijo, con una pequeña vacilación-. Y creo que prefiere aprovechar la vida para que sus padres no se entristezcan al enterarse de que no es feliz. Pero es que Nana, además, siempre es feliz. Desde que la conozco, siempre ha hecho lo imposible para hacer sonreír a los demás, y nada la complace más que ver felices a los que quiere. Y en cuanto a que no le tema a nada-sonrió con cierta tristeza-, bueno, creo que eso es algo que heredó de su padre.

Noelle asintió, pensativa, pero a partir de ese momento se rió con más ganas, contemplando a Nana con tanto cariño en la mirada que Lenalee pensó inevitablemente en su hermano y se sintió rara de no oírlo llamarla con aquella voz aflautada que siempre ponía y que antaño la irritaba tanto. Así que esto es lo que hace estar separado de quien quieres…, pensó, y suspiró.

Esa misma noche, Noelle sacó una mesita baja y una pequeña lámpara, alrededor de la cuál se sentaron todas después de que la Hermana Marine, ocupada de los dormitorios, apagara las luces, para celebrar una pequeña fiesta de té.

-¿Es la primera vez que hacen algo como esto?-quiso saber Noelle alegremente, mientras les servía un fragante té de hierbas. Todas asintieron, y Nana, con entusiasmo, contempló las galletas que Lenalee y Evan habían preparado en clase de cocina-. A veces lo hacemos con chicas de otros dormitorios, pero no muy seguido porque si Marine se entera nos estrangula.

Pronto estuvieron todas sentadas alrededor de la mesa bebiendo aquel delicioso té, conversando alegremente como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-Me han dicho que llegaron la misma noche que ustedes dos sirvientes más-comentó Noelle de pronto. Evan se atragantó, y Nana, que estaba medio distraída mordisqueando una galleta, no se dio cuenta hasta que Lenalee se apresuró a tomar las riendas:

-Sí, en efecto-replicó con naturalidad de muchacha de alta cuna-. Allen y Lavi. Allen era el jardinero de los padres de Evan, y Lavi, el bibliotecario de mi hermano y mi tutor-al principio, a Nana le sorprendió que Lenalee diera una información tan específica; pero luego comprendió su objetivo. Sería más fácil de este modo intercambiar información con ellos sin levantar sospechas.

-El caso es que me dijeron que son guapos-esta vez le tocó a Nana atragantarse, pero de risa.

-¿Lavi?-profirió-. ¿Guapo? Querida, esas dos palabras no se pueden juntar en una sola frase sin un "no" en el medio-todas se echaron a reír también.

-Por otro lado, Allen no está tan mal-comentó Evan, y todas se volvieron para mirarla: Lenalee con sorpresa, Noelle como si la viera por primera vez, y Nana con las cejas alzadas y gesto burlón. La joven morena se sonrojó y exclamó:-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Tienen que admitir que es lindo!

-Suena como una novela romántica-sonrió Noelle-. La muchacha de la aristocracia enamorada de su sirviente…

-Sí, de verdad su historia es como una novela, pero trágica-soltó Nana, burlona-. Deberías de ver las estupideces que hacían juntos a veces. Daban ganas de llorar de lo tontos que se veían-se soltaron de nuevo las risas en susurros.

-No deberías de hablar mucho-dijo Lenalee-. Deberías de acordarte de las peleas que tenías con Kanda…

A Evan por poco se le derrama el té al oír esto, y Lenalee dejó de hablar tan en seco que hasta Noelle notó que algo extraño sucedía. Se volvió hacia Nana, que permanecía inmóvil, con la taza de té en la mano y mirando hacia ningún lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió-. ¿Quién era Kanda?

-Nadie-replicó Nana, bebiendo tranquilamente de su té y procurando que no le temblara la voz-. El cocinero que teníamos antes. Mi padre lo despidió porque… porque lo dejaba todo crudo.

Un breve y tenso silencio cayó sobre los hombros de las cuatro chicas como una fina lluvia de ceniza, y entonces, al cabo de unos instantes, Noelle se levantó.

-Hay algo que tengo que mostrarles-dijo, sonriendo para romper la tensión-. Pero tienen que prometer no decirle nada a nadie.

Se acercó a su cama, se arrodilló junto a ella y buscó algo debajo; luego, regresó a la mesa con una caja de cartón en las manos.

-Saben que en los dormitorios no se permiten animales, ¿no?-dijo Noelle-. Y saben cuál es mi habilidad, ¿verdad?-todas asintieron, con curiosidad-. Bueno, a veces ellos vienen… y yo…-destapó la caja con movimientos algo torpes y tímidos, como disculpándose-. Yo no sé rechazarlos.

Todas se inclinaron sobre la caja destapada, y al momento lanzaron al unísono un suspiro de ternura: en el fondo había enroscado un diminuto gatito color blanco perla, con la naricita rosada, que abrió los ojos al oírlas y las miró con curiosidad. El diminuto felino se estiró, se desenroscó, y acercó su cara a la de Nana para maullar suavemente y lamerle la nariz.

-¡Es adorable!-soltó Nana, acariciándolo encantada.

-Su nombre es Franz-explicó Noelle-. Me lo encontré herido hace como dos semanas en el tejado, cuando me subí para ponerle comida a los pájaros, y lo traje aquí. Desde entonces lo he tenido escondido, y sólo por casualidad no lo han descubierto.

-No te preocupes, Noelle-dijo Lenalee, sonriente-. No revelaremos el secreto.

-Noelle-dijo entonces Evan, animada-. Háblanos un poco de tu familia-solamente Nana notó esta vez como a la joven se le tensaban un poco las mandíbulas al oír esta palabra, como si por alguna razón la palabra "familia" le desagradara profundamente.

-Qué les puedo decir-dijo Noelle, sonriente pero esquiva-. Tengo un padre rico, una madre rica, y no tengo hermanos. Me enviaron aquí cuando mi madre se enfermó porque no podían ocuparse de mí, un poco como en tu caso, Nana-añadió, volviéndose hacia ella, y Nana correspondió a su sonrisa fingida con una idéntica-. En todo caso-dijo luego, levantándose y tomando a Franz en brazos para dejarlo de nuevo en su caja-, tenemos que irnos a dormir, o no nos levantaremos nunca mañana.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que todas las demás dormían, Nana se echó a llorar silenciosamente sobre su almohada, amparada por la oscuridad.

De pronto, el recuerdo de Kanda volvía a arderle en el corazón. No soportaba esa larguísima separación; no soportaba tener que hablar de él como si todo fuera normal y pasajero. Era como tener que hablar de su madre como si aún estuviera viva: una dolorosa y horrible mentira que no hacía más que volver cada vez más evidente el hecho de que estaba muerta. Mentiras, mentiras; desde que había llegado a ese lugar todo habían sido mentiras. Acerca de su familia, de su edad, de sus orígenes, de las demás; acerca de Noelle, de las "amigas" de Noelle, de la familia de Noelle. Incluso aquel internado, con sus clases y sus monjas, le parecía una burda mentira: era una cárcel disfrazada de colegio. La mayoría de estas muchachas fueron rescatadas de hospitales o manicomios, otras son enviadas por familias que no desean que se conozcan sus extrañas habilidades…, les había dicho Reever. Aunque ellas vivieran rodeadas de lujo y estudiaran como señoritas de sociedad, en realidad eran parias encerradas lejos de los ojos del mundo… Todo era una mentira: su vida, la de Noelle, la de ellas.

Súbitamente, una duda le asaltó: ¿era su amistad con Noelle una mentira también? Al momento descartó esta posibilidad: estaba segura al menos de que esa era la única cosa real en medio de aquel océano de mentiras. No sabía si iba a durar demasiado: pero hasta que no encontraran al akuma y lo eliminaran, única manera de salir de ahí, la amistad de Noelle la mantendría cuerda.

Y una vez más, se encontró pensando en Kanda. Cuando Daisya había muerto, se había acercado a él mil veces, para tomar su mano. En medio de tanta incertidumbre, las manos de Kanda, el olor de Kanda, la voz de Kanda, la presencia de Kanda eran lo único real a lo que había podido aferrarse en ese momento de desesperación. Lo extrañó de manera tan dolorosa en ese momento, que deseó poder morirse para juntarse con él, si es que en realidad sus visiones no eran más que una ilusión de su deseo y él ya no estaba en este mundo…

-¿Nana?-la voz de Noelle la sorprendió tanto que por poco se cayó de la cama-. ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí-mintió Nana, sin volverse, secándose apresuradamente las lágrimas con las sábanas.

-Es que me pareció oírte llorar-dijo Noelle, como disculpándose-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Nana se incorporó y suspiró.

-La verdad… la verdad no, Noelle-replicó en voz baja. La rubia también se incorporó para mirarla con cariñosa preocupación.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-murmuró, indicándole un espacio junto a ella en la cama.

Nana, feliz de contar con el calor de otro cuerpo humano y con la dulce compañía de su amiga, fue a acostarse junto a ella y las dos se cubrieron la cabeza para hablar, procurando hacerlo en voz baja para no despertar a las otras dos.

-Ahora sí-dijo Noelle, cuando estuvieron así escondidas-, cuéntame. ¿Quién es Kanda? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Noté como te pusiste con lo que dijo Lenalee-Nana vaciló unos instantes.

-Kanda era… bueno, un amigo-replicó.

-¿No era tu cocinero?-inquirió Noelle.

-Digamos que era las dos cosas-repuso Nana, y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?-quiso saber Noelle, y Nana pegó un respingo.

-¿Suceder?-repitió.

-Quiero decir si se pelearon o algo-soltó su amiga, con cierta impaciencia-. O si a él le sucedió algo…-se detuvo al oír el extraño sonido del silencio a su lado-. ¿Nana?

Y Noelle se sobresaltó una vez más al notar los sonidos entrecortados que hacía Nana al llorar. Apresuradamente, la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Perdón-murmuró-. Perdón, no debí de haberlo dicho… soy una estúpida.

-No, no lo eres-replicó Nana, sin parar de llorar-. El estúpido fue él, por marcharse.

-¿Él…?-repitió la rubia-. ¡Ah! Te refieres a Kanda…-Nana asintió en la oscuridad, sin poder parar de llorar. Las dos guardaron silencio un momento:-. Lo querías, ¿verdad? Lo querías mucho…

Nana se quedó inmóvil un segundo y luego asintió. Su amiga suspiró.

-Oh, Nana…-musitó Noelle, y siguió acunándola de este modo hasta que se quedaron dormidas las dos.

Al día siguiente, solamente Noelle no se alarmó al ver las profundas ojeras de Nana.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Lenalee en cuanto la vio-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me quedé despierta pensando en que hoy tengo clase de tiro al arco de nuevo-mintió ella, sonriendo con sorna, y todas se rieron, aunque en cuanto miraron a otro lado, su sonrisa se deshizo. Noelle la miraba con preocupación; pero al ver que comía con la misma energía de lo normal, no le hizo más preguntas. Sin embargo, se moría de ganas de preguntar por Kanda, y tenía la impresión de que su amiga le ocultaba algo. Aunque yo no soy la más adecuada para quejarme por cosas ocultas, añadió para sí.

-Noelle-murmuró Nana-. ¡Noelle!-repitió, y la muchacha pegó un respingo. Se encontraban en clase de matemáticas, y todas las miraban-. Te toca, estúpida.

-¡Ah, perdón!-exclamó esta, levantándose de un salto para contestar al enunciado. Mientras contestaba, dejó que su mente vagara libre una vez más, pensando en Nana y aquel misterioso Kanda. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pensó, afligida. Estoy harta de vivir rodeada de mentiras y encerrada como si todo el mundo se redujera a mí misma y a ocultar quien soy… tal vez entonces tú podrías decírmelo todo, y entonces…. Volvió a sentarse, sintiéndose extremadamente triste. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios podría hacer una inútil como yo? O más bien… ¿un monstruo como yo?.

-¿Qué te pasa?-musitó Nana por lo bajo, alzando una ceja para mirarla con preocupación-. Estás muy distraída, Noelle-la muchacha rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que…-empezó a decir, pero volvió a detenerse a media frase y negó una vez más con la cabeza-. Te lo diré después de clase, ¿de acuerdo?

Nana, visiblemente inquieta, asintió.

Cuando sonó el gong para salir, las dos jóvenes, en vez de bajar al comedor, se dirigieron a su habitación, donde cerraron la puerta cuidadosamente tras verificar que no había nadie adentro.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-quiso saber Nana, yendo al grano. Noelle no contestó enseguida: se entretuvo un momento sacando a Franz de debajo de la cama para que pudiera dar un par de vueltas por el cuarto.

-De… de mi familia-dijo finalmente la rubia, después de una ligera vacilación. Se sentó en la cama, y Nana, preocupada por su aspecto tenso, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede con tu familia?

Noelle inspiró profundamente.

-Es hora de que te diga la verdad de porqué estoy aquí-murmuró Noelle, mirándola directamente a los ojos:-. Sé que te has preguntado muchas veces porqué estoy aquí teniendo un poder tan común y sencillo como hablar con los animales…

-En realidad no-apuntó Nana, y Noelle sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias-replicó-. Pero es que en realidad ese no es el poder que tengo. O al menos, no es el que todos conocen. Mi verdadero poder-añadió, y su sonrisa desapareció gradualmente mientras lo decía-, fue el que hizo que mi madre enloqueciera y que mi padre me enviara aquí para no tener que verme nunca más.

Nana, anonadada, no dijo nada.

-Verás-dijo Noelle, lo más calmadamente posible-. Mi familia siempre fue de esas que se precian de ser perfectas y normales, y que nunca tienen contacto con nadie de rango inferior porque temen que les de alergia o algo así… el caso es que yo nunca encajé demasiado en la familia. Mis padres me reprochaban todo el tiempo que me gustaban demasiado los animales y que era una niña rara. Mi madre, en especial, no me apreciaba especialmente, ya que era una histérica y cada error que yo cometía se lo tomaba como una afrenta personal. Cada vez que veía que yo hacía algo que no le parecía normal, se ponía tan mal que mi padre temía que le fuera a dar algo…-Noelle hizo una mueca-. Y al final sucedió.

Su amiga no soltó palabra: permaneció quieta y silenciosa como una estatua, mientras Franz se enroscaba en su regazo.

-Yo tenía tan sólo once años-empezó a contar Noelle-. Cuando un día… bueno, es difícil de explicar-dijo, como disculpándose-. Bueno, descubrí que podía hacer cosas más específicas que tan sólo hablar con los animales.

-¿Cómo qué?-quiso saber Nana, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Como… como…-masculló Noelle, y tragó saliva-. Como fusionarme con ellos, por ejemplo.

Nana lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Increíble!-profirió. Noelle volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

-Sí, increíble-repitió con desánimo-. El caso es que cuando mi madre descubrió esto, tuvo un ataque nervioso. Comenzó a gritar que… que… yo no… que yo no era su… su hija-la voz de la joven comenzó a volverse algo ahogada y quebradiza-. Me golpeó, y luego intentó… intentó suicidarse-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Y mi padre… mi padre… mi padre me culpó de eso… me dijo que era un… un monstruo…-las lágrimas le empezaron a correr por las mejillas, y sus hombros se agitaron a causa de los sollozos-. Luego me envió aquí… y aunque nadie sabe lo que sucedió en verdad… todas… todas saben… saben que soy… que soy un… un monstruo… y por eso… por eso nadie me habla…-Noelle se echó a llorar sin contenerse, y Nana, angustiada, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, Noelle-jadeó, con un nudo en la garganta-. Es horrible.

-Y por si fuera poco-añadió la muchacha, sin poder parar de sollozar-, las pocas chicas que eran amigas mías desaparecieron. Y han empezado a decir que… que es mi culpa… y que yo traigo mala suerte, y…-ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Nana, quien sintió que se le partía el corazón al oír esto. Mala suerte, repitió mentalmente. Mala suerte. Frente a sus ojos pasaron las mil y un imágenes que estas palabras le evocaban: ella misma, tirada bajo un puente a punto de morir de hambre; ella misma, peleándose a cuchilladas con unos vagabundos; y finalmente, como si al final de una larga caída hubiera aterrizado sobre un cristal en punta, la imagen de Kanda.

Nana apretó los dientes y dejó que las lágrimas se le escaparan de una en una, sin soltar a Noelle de su abrazo.

-¿Porqué?-musitó al cabo de un momento la pelirroja-. ¿Porqué me cuentas esto ahora, Noelle?

-Porque estoy harta-replicó su amiga-, estoy harta de las mentiras.


	12. Chapter 12

Justo en ese momento, algo sucedió en el interior de la cabeza de Nana.

La joven tuvo la impresión de que la imagen que contemplaba se congelaba; al momento siguiente, todo se volvió color negro, y creyó que estaba muerta, porque de pronto había perdido todo sentido de la orientación: no había ni arriba ni abajo, ni antes ni después, ni siquiera recordaba quién era. El terror la invadió por completo, y quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz.

Entonces, de repente, un ojo enorme y azul se abrió en medio de la oscuridad, frente a ella.

-Inocencia…-murmuró Nana, recuperando su voz. El ver aquel gran ojo color zafiro la tranquilizó. Adelantó una mano para tocarlo, y se vio absorbida por la enorme pupila.

Se encontró flotando cabeza abajo en un lugar que no tenía color: era todo completamente blanco. El suelo se confundía con el cielo dando la impresión sofocante de que el horizonte no existía. Y súbitamente, oyó una voz a su lado.

-Te estaba esperando-Nana se volvió, y se topó de frente con una chica de más o menos su edad, una jovencita de ojos amarillo-verdosos y piel grisácea, con un aro de estigmas color negro que le ceñían la frente. La niña lameteaba una paleta con aire despreocupado, y al contrario que ella, tenía los pies sobre el suelo.

-Eres una Noé-masculló Nana, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Pues sí, lo soy-replicó Kamelot Road, sonriendo-. Y tú eres una Exorcista.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-espetó la pelirroja. Road sonrió más ampliamente.

-Sólo quería que vieras algunas cosas interesantes-repuso alegremente-. Por ejemplo, este lugar-señaló a su alrededor con un movimiento del brazo extendido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-quiso saber Nana, frunciendo el ceño.

-En Siberia-respondió Road, y se echó a reír al ver el rostro de Nana-. ¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Donde deberías de estar tú en vez de Kanda! ¡Aquí fue donde la Orden Oscura le perdió el rastro a tu amigo!

La escena cambió. El escenario del mundo nevado cayó como un rompecabezas que se desarma, y se encontraron en un lugar distinto: se trataba ahora de una habitación en penumbra, apenas iluminada por la luz vacilante de algunas velas con formas extrañas suspendidas en el aire. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un diseño de cuadros negros y morados, y montañas de peluches, juguetes y dulces se amontonaban por todos lados.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-espetó la Exorcista, con todos los nervios de punta. Ahora estaba de pie sobre el suelo, lo que le resultó mucho más tranquilizante, pero aún así pegó un brinco al ver de reojo un movimiento a su lado. Se volvió dando un brinco y vio un espejo detrás de ella. Su propia imagen le devolvió desde ahí una mirada de terror, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, si no el ojo azul que se abría en medio de su frente.

-Estamos ahora en mi habitación-respondió Road, apareciendo detrás de ella en el espejo, y Nana se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encararla-. ¿Bonita, verdad?

-¿Dónde está?-escupió Nana, furiosa-. ¿Dónde está Kanda?

-Aquí mismo-replicó la Noé alegremente-. ¿Porqué crees que te traje aquí?

-¡Déjalo ir!-soltó Nana-. ¡Dime donde demonios está!

Road hizo un gesto vago con el brazo y señaló hacia una esquina; y siguiendo la dirección de su mano, Nana advirtió un bulto oscuro e informe apoyado contra la pared. Se le encogió el corazón dolorosamente, y echó a correr hacia él.

-¡Kanda!-exclamó, anhelante. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, y quiso abrazarlo, pero sus brazos se cerraron en el vacío, como si la pálida figura de Kanda solo fuera humo-. ¿Qué…?-jadeó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿No me digas que de verdad pensabas que podrías hacer algo?-espetó Road, burlona-. Esto es un sueño, estúpida. ¿Por qué crees que no te he hecho nada, siendo como eres una asquerosa Exorcista, una humana miserable? Es porque no puedo. Te traje aquí conectándome con tu Inocencia para mostrarte donde está tu adorado compañero.

Nana se mordió el labio, intentando por todos los medios no llorar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-murmuró finalmente.

-Sólo quiero que vengas por él-replicó Road tranquilamente, volviendo a lamer su paleta con parsimonia-. Te lo entregaré, pero solamente si me vences.

Nana alzó los ojos y la miró con profundo odio. De haber podido, la habría destrozado ahí mismo.

-Créeme-musitó-. Eso no será un problema.

La joven Noé sonrió, satisfecha.

-En ese caso-dijo, chasqueando los dedos-, no veo porqué alargar más la entrevista.

Alrededor de ellas, la habitación comenzó a temblar: las paredes se resquebrajaban, y el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse. Justo entonces, Kanda abrió los ojos.

-Nana…-murmuró-. Nana…-alzó la mirada, y la descubrió a su lado. La joven creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y sin pensar en que no podía tocarlo, acercó a él su mano. Él también alzó la mano hacia ella, deseando tocarla…

Y el suelo, justo bajo ella, se despedazó, y se vio separada brutalmente de la mirada soñolienta de Kanda, a quien oyó gritar su nombre:

-¡Nana!-le pareció que caía infinitamente en la oscuridad, mientras su nombre seguía sonando…

-¡Nana! ¡Nana!-abrió los ojos, segura de que seguía cayendo; pero en vez de esto, se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil, y que alguien, una chica, la llamaba.

-¡Miren, está despertando!

-¡Por fin, abre los ojos!

Nana lanzó un gemido y se incorporó con dificultad. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con la seria sensación de que le iba a estallar, y entonces vio el rostro pálido y los ojos plateados y angustiados de Noelle.

-¡Oh, Nana!-exclamó-. ¿Estás bien? Me asustaste mucho, de verdad. Creí que te había dado algo extraño, y…

-Estoy bien-masculló Nana entre dientes-. Dame treinta años y estaré como una maldita rosa.

-¿Qué sucedió, Nana?-intervino Lenalee-. ¿Te desmayaste por falta de comida?

-No… bueno, tal vez-replicó Nana. Se sentía como un trozo de madera agitado por las olas en medio de una tormenta. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola un momento-. Creo que…-se levantó tambaleándose un poco, pero rechazó con la mayor delicadeza posible a sus amigas cuando intentaron ayudarla-. Voy por un poco de agua.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció de inmediato Noelle. Nana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar sola un momento-replicó con voz queda, y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para asegurarse de que no la oirían, se echó a llorar. Había visto a Kanda. Lo había oído decir su nombre. Y casi había podido tocarlo. El sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad se disolvía lentamente, reemplazado por una sensación de alivio y esperanza tan intensa que casi dolía. Tuvo la impresión de beber un licor terriblemente fuerte, que le quemaba la garganta y el pecho pero a la vez le calentaba el corazón. Estás vivo, pensó, abrazándose a sí misma. Estás vivo y yo iré por ti….

-¿Nana…?-la chica pegó tal brinco que por poco se cae por las escaleras, pero una mano atenta la sujetó por el brazo para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio. No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta ahí en el remolino de las emociones suscitadas por el sueño. Se volvió y vio a Noelle detrás de ella, con aire a la vez culpable, preocupado y desafiante-. Perdón-dijo Noelle-. Pero no podía quedarme en la habitación sabiendo que estabas tan mal.

Nana no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecida.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí-replicó-. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento.

-Lo sé-dijo Noelle a su vez, y añadió:-. Pero para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

Durante un segundo, Nana la miró con sorpresa; luego volvió a sonreír, de manera tan alegre que por un segundo se vio tan hermosa que Noelle no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

Sí, para eso estamos los amigos, pensó Nana, sintiéndose auténticamente feliz. Para ayudarse entre ellos… Kanda, tú me ayudaste en su momento. Y ahora me toca a mí ir por ti a ayudarte.

A Nana le resultaba más difícil que nunca mantener su identidad falsa, pero a pesar de todo pronto se las apañó para desviar la atención de sí misma, un truco que le había sido infaltable para sobrevivir en la calle. De este modo pudo intercambiar más seguido confidencias con Allen y Lavi sin levantar sospechas, aunque no podían verse más de dos o tres veces a la semana debido a los estrictos reglamentos de los dormitorios. Impaciente, Nana esperaba aún noticias del akuma, sintiéndose más alejada que nunca de Kanda, como si tuviera un hilo atado al corazón y su lejanía lo jalara causándole un terrible dolor. Se moría de ganas de partir en su búsqueda, pero no le había dicho nada a ninguno de sus compañeros: sabía que no le creerían, o al menos lo pensaba, y que probablemente harían lo que fuera para detenerla.

-¿Y bien?-soltó la francesa, a la tercera semana, una oscura noche en la que finalmente los cuatro Exorcistas pudieron verse amparados por las sombras de la noche en el invernadero-. ¿No lo has visto?-Allen negó sombríamente con la cabeza.

-En este lugar hay demasiadas cosas extrañas-replicó, rascándose la cabeza con aire irritado-. Mi ojo se activa a cada rato con cada chica que pasa frente a mí…

-¿O sea que son varios?-inquirió Lenalee, y Allen negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguna lo es-respondió-. O al menos parecen no serlo. Con la cantidad de médiums que hay aquí veo almas por todas partes, y no logro distinguir la del akuma.

-Mierda-masculló Nana. Encendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar con furia-. Si al menos atacara podríamos identificarlo y deshacernos de él…

-Pero no podemos poner en riesgo a nadie-protestó de inmediato Lenalee, y Nana resopló.

-Ese akuma sabe que estamos aquí-comentó Lavi-. Por eso se está conteniendo. Pero no pasará mucho antes de que no resista más las ganas de matar…

-Sí, ¿pero cuándo?-exclamó Nana, verdaderamente impaciente. Se terminó el cigarro y encendió otro, pero estaba tan nerviosa que en cuanto lo tuvo entre los labios empezó a andar arriba y abajo como una pantera encerrada por el jardín-. ¡Me siento verdaderamente inútil en estos momentos! ¡Ese akuma no saldrá hasta que nosotros revelemos nuestra presencia, así que hagámoslo de una vez!

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podemos hacer eso?-espetó Evan-. ¡Una pelea aquí pondría en riesgo la vida de muchas personas, Nana!

-¡Es una guerra!-espetó Nana de vuelta-. Hay que hacer sacrificios, ¿no…?-se detuvo de repente al ver las miradas sorprendidas y dolidas de sus compañeros, y entonces tuvo consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. Tenía ganas de escupir, como si esas palabras le hubiesen dejado un sabor desagradable en la boca. Pero en vez de eso, avergonzada, se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda-. Perdón. No quería decir eso-musitó, arrepentida.

Hubo un silencio que le pareció larguísimo, durante el cual sintió que su ira se retiraba como una ola enorme que hubiera intentado arrasar con todo lo que tenía dentro. Sin embargo, no había podido llevarse el remordimiento y la tensión, que permanecían como dos enormes rocas negras dentro de ella.

De pronto, sintió que Evan se acercaba a ella y le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé-murmuró-. De verdad aprecias a Noelle, ¿verdad?

Nana apretó los labios, con la impresión de ir a llorar de un momento a otro. Luego asintió con la cabeza, y Evan sonrió.

-Nana…-dijo a continuación-. Nosotros… quiero decir, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi y yo… hemos estado pensando... y…-la pelirroja se volvió para mirarla con las cejas alzadas-. Bueno, bueno, iré al grano. Sabemos lo que has estado pensando tú-Nana se sobresaltó un poco al oír esto, pero no dijo nada-. Sabemos bien lo que te sucede. Quieres ir a buscar a Kanda.

-Yo…-jadeó Nana, pero no pudo decir nada más. La voz se le atascaba en la garganta con los esfuerzos que hacía para no llorar.

-Y nosotros-siguió diciendo Evan como si no la hubiera oído-, hemos decidido que… bueno, que te acompañaremos. Iremos todos juntos por Kanda, Nana-añadió, sonriendo-. Te ayudaremos.

La muchacha se quedó tan sorprendida que Evan solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

-¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!-exclamó, muerta de risa.

Nana se echó a reír, aunque también lloraba, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacían todas ustedes fuera a esas horas de la noche?

Las cuatro jóvenes bajaron la cabeza: Nana, Lenalee, Evan… y Noelle.

-¡Es un comportamiento inaceptable!-exclamó, indignada, la hermana Marine-. ¡Deseo una explicación inmediatamente!-pero ninguna de las cuatro abrió la boca: permanecieron perfectamente calladas-. Y por si fuera poco-dijo entonces la furiosa mujer-, tenían nada más y nada menos que un gato en su habitación. ¡un _gato_!-repitió, estremeciéndose como si estuviera mencionando a un ser repugnante-. ¡Saben perfectamente que está terminantemente prohibido tener animales en estos dormitorios! Señorita Ebner-añadió, y se volvió hacia Noelle-, el año pasado le había advertido varias veces que no toleraría este comportamiento tan rebelde e impropio.

-Sí, señora-respondió la rubia, dócil. Nana la miró de reojo, mordiéndose el labio. Tal vez si ellas no hubieran salido, no las habrían atrapado… aunque por otro lado, Noelle había ido en busca de Franz y que se encontraran había sido una maldita casualidad…

-Está de acuerdo conmigo en que debo aplicar las medidas correctivas pertinentes-soltó la monja, sacando una larga y flexible vara de un cajón de su escritorio, y al verla, las otras tres se estremecieron de horror; pero Noelle, sin vacilar, extendió los brazos hacia la mujer, ofreciéndole los nudillos desprotegidos. La muchacha cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes…

-¡Un momento!-exclamó entonces Nana, y todas pegaron un respingo-. ¡Noelle no hizo nada! El gato es mío. Yo lo encontré y quise cuidarlo, hermana-Noelle la miró con los ojos como platos, al igual que Evan y Lenalee.

-¡Nana…!-profirió, estupefacta, pero la francesa la ignoró.

-Por favor, hermana-siguió diciendo-. Es verdad. Todo fue culpa mía.

La monja la miró como evaluándola, como si adivinara lo que le pasaba por la mente; pero si notó algo no lo dijo.

-Sus manos, señorita Leblanc-indicó simplemente, y Nana obedeció de inmediato, colocando sus manos del mismo modo que lo había hecho Noelle.

-¡Nana, no!-exclamó Noelle, pero justo entonces oyeron la vara silbar al cortar el aire, para luego golpear con un seco ruido el dorso de las manos de la pelirroja. Ésta hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, pero no se movió ni un centímetro mientras le aplicaban el severo correctivo.

Noelle contó diecisiete azotes seguidos propinados con una fuerza terrible; pero Nana no soltó ni una lágrima ni una sola mueca. Cuando salieron por fin de la oficina de la hermana Marine, las manos de Nana casi sangraban.

-Esa mujer es un demonio-masculló Nana, mientras se dirigían a la enfermería-. ¡Tiene tanta fuerza que creí que me iba a romper las manos!

-Perdóname de verdad-dijo Noelle, a punto de llorar-. Es todo mi culpa. No entiendo porqué pediste recibir el castigo, Nana-la francesa sonrió.

-Si tuvieras las manos lastimadas, no podrías tocar el piano, ¿verdad?-replicó.

Noelle la miró con extrañeza y tristeza, pero no alcanzó a decir nada.

-Nosotras tenemos que regresar a clase-dijo Lenalee, pero ninguna de las dos amigas le puso atención-. Vamos, Evan.

Oyeron los pasos de las dos muchachas alejándose por el pasillo hasta desaparecer, y entonces Nana suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno-soltó-. La verdad es que…-sonrió con un poco de tristeza-. Alguien recibió una vez los golpes por mí, y quería ver como se sentía devolver el favor-se quedaron en silencio un momento. Afuera, la tarde caía y todo se volvía de color dorado. Por las ventanas entraba tanta luz color miel que la figura de ambas chicas parecía esculpida en oro puro.

-Fue Kanda, ¿verdad?-Nana alzó la cabeza, algo sorprendida al oír el nombre de labios de su amiga, aunque luego volvió a bajar la mirada con amargura-. Kanda… Nana, lo querías, ¿verdad? Lo quieres aún…

Silencio de nuevo. Nana no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

-Cuando te desmayaste-dijo Noelle a continuación, con voz queda-, tuviste una visión, ¿no? Fue sobre él… sobre Kanda-una extraña nota fría y metálica se había deslizado entre las suaves vibraciones de su voz grave de adulta, y Nana solo pudo apretar los dientes. De pronto sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar-. Es hora de que me cuentes la verdad, Nana.

Nana se sobresaltó un poco y miró a Noelle a los ojos. Durante unos se miraron la una a la otra: dagas de plata contra espadas de oro entrechocando imperceptiblemente en el aire.

-De acuerdo-soltó finalmente Nana, suspirando y soltándose el nudo de la corbata-. Pero vamos afuera, necesito con urgencia un cigarro-Noelle pareció escandalizada.

-¿_Fumas_?-profirió, como si pronunciara una palabra tabú, y Nana alzó una ceja con ese gesto de indiferencia que era tan propio de ella y su padre, que a Noelle le pareció tan sorprendentemente hermoso viniendo de ella que se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto-gruñó Nana, empezando a andar hacia la escalera que llevaba a la azotea, territorio habitualmente prohibido, pero que ella frecuentaba asiduamente-. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-Eh… trece, ¿no?-soltó Noelle, siguiéndola con aspecto inseguro. Nana soltó una carcajada.

-Tengo dieciocho, querida-masculló, con una sonrisa de amargura. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, mientras Noelle intentaba asimilar la sorpresa-. ¿Qué, no vas a decir nada?

-En realidad tiene sentido-comentó finalmente la rubia-. Nunca había visto unas… unas…-se sonrojó y señaló con visible pudor el abultado pecho de Nana-. Bueno, las tienes enormes.

Nana se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que las has visto!-soltó, con sarcasmo-. ¿Nunca has visto una vaca?-Noelle rió también, y Nana sonrió con alivio-. ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que en algún momento acabaría diciéndote la verdad, pero siempre me torturaba pensando que me daba horror que, cuando te lo contara todo, me odiaras por ocultártelo-Noelle pareció sorprendida.

-¿Porqué haría eso?-exclamó. Nana se tomó su tiempo para responder: se desabrochó un poco la camisa, sacó sus cigarrillos del escote y se puso uno en la boca; luego lo encendió, aspiró una larga calada y soltó el humo lentamente con evidente placer, dejándolo elevarse hasta el cielo que perdía el tono dorado, para convertirse en un oscuro violeta.

-Temía que no creyeras que en verdad soy tu amiga-masculló Nana-. No tienes idea de cuánto me torturaba eso. Imaginaba que creías que era todo parte de mi disfraz… Y ya que finalmente pude contártelo todo sin miedo, consideré que primero debería de aclarar esa cuestión…

-Nunca dudé de que serías mi amiga-dijo de inmediato Noelle, con ardor-. Y… yo siempre seré tu amiga, Nana-al oír esto, Nana sonrió una vez más con tristeza.

-Espero que sea así después de que te cuente todo-murmuró, y sin más, empezó a hablar. Le habló primero de la Orden, los akuma, el Conde y los Exorcistas. Le contó todo desde el principio, desde el momento en que había nacido de una prostituta francesa y un Exorcista inglés, hasta el instante en que había encontrado a Kanda. Y luego, como si hubiera abierto una válvula para soltar todo lo que tenía en el pecho, comenzó a hablarle de Kanda: el que siempre se peleaba con ella, el que la molestaba y le ponía apodos estúpidos, el amargado; el que no se separaba de ella, el que la cuidaba, aquel con el cuál soñaba desde hacía más de tres meses sin interrupción.

Noelle la escuchó en silencio, sin advertir como el día se transmutaba en noche ni como el viento helado se escurría alrededor de ellas. Estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de oír, y sinceramente no habría sido capaz de soportarlo de no ser porque era justamente Nana la que se lo decía. Se concentró hasta tal punto en su amiga pelirroja, en los puntos luminosos que eran sus ojos y la punta encendida de su cigarro, que no recordó donde estaban hasta que su amiga terminó de hablar.

Cuando Nana terminó su discurso y apagó su cigarro aplastándolo contra el suelo, Noelle se quedó contemplándola un momento.

-Estás llorando-dijo finalmente, en un murmullo, y Nana se sobresaltó-. No intentes ocultarlo, veo mejor en la oscuridad que otras personas.

Nana se relajó de nuevo y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Perdón-murmuró-. No puedo evitarlo-parecía enfadada consigo misma por esta debilidad-. En todo caso, ¿qué piensas?-se volvió hacia Noelle y atrapó sus ojos color plata en el hechizo de sus pupilas de oro.

-¿Vas a ir en busca de él?-dijo Noelle, y su respuesta, o más bien su pregunta, tomó por sorpresa a la francesa.

-¿Eh?-soltó Nana, y Noelle se levantó de un salto.

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Kanda?-inquirió, con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Iré contigo, Nana!-añadió de inmediato, sin esperar una respuesta-. Iré contigo, y salvaremos a Kanda, y…-Nana se levantó de un salto.

-¡No!-exclamó de inmediato-. ¡No vendrás, Noelle!-su amiga se quedó helada, y Nana pensó que había sido demasiado brusca-. Noelle, es demasiado peligroso…

-¡No me importa!-replicó Noelle de inmediato, con vehemencia-. ¡Haré lo que sea por ti, porque soy tu amiga!

-¡Y yo soy tu amiga y por eso no puedo permitirte que vengas conmigo!-repuso rápidamente Nana-. ¡Tú debes quedarte aquí, donde estás segura y…!

-¿Porqué _debo_?-saltó la rubia, irritada-. No me importa correr peligro-añadió, y la voz se le quebró-. Lo único que quiero es… no tener que… quedarme sola una vez más...

Se quedaron en silencio, y finalmente Noelle le dio la espalda a Nana.

-Ya veo-soltó con sequedad-. Así que lo prefieres a él, ¿verdad?

-Noelle…-intentó decir Nana, pero Noelle la cortó en seco:

-Tal vez al fin sí atraigo la mala suerte-espetó-. Entiendo que no quieras acercarte a mí-y antes de que Nana pudiera decir nada más, bajó corriendo las escaleras, dejando a Nana estupefacta, con la expresión de quien acaba de perder una mano y no sabe muy bien como.


	13. Chapter 13

_MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gomen por no haber vuelto a subir nada en un tiempo. Tuve un par de problemines personales y no estaba con demasiadas ganas de hacer nada que no fuera cortarme las venas XD Si vuelvo a retrasarme recuérdenme que tengo un deber con mis lectores enviándome mails de amenaza XD_

-Estoy segura de que algo extraño está sucediendo con la Inocencia de Nana-comentó Lenalee mientras cenaban, solo ella y Evan. Noelle y Nana no se veían por ningún lado para animar la conversación, de modo que en realidad habían pasado todo el rato en silencio, hasta ese momento.

-¿Extraño?-repitió Evan, frunciendo el ceño. Lenalee asintió, pensativa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió el otro día con Layla?-inquirió. Evan asintió también.

-Pensé que podría haber sido a causa de la Inocencia de Nana-dijo.

-No, no podría-replicó Lenalee de inmediato-. Y te diré porqué: Nana no llevaba puesto el sombrero en ese momento-Evan se quedó pensativa unos momentos, y Lenalee continuó:-. Además, estos sueños que Nana ha tenido sobre Kanda… no creo que sean realmente sueños.

-¿Quieres decir que… que la Inocencia de Nana haya de algún modo logrado conectar la mente de Nana con la de él?-musitó Evan, con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Eso sería…!

-¿Increíble?-completó su compañera, muy seria-. Seamos sinceras: hemos visto el alcance de la Inocencia de Allen, de la tuya y de la mía. Nana es el último Fragmento del Corazón, y no sabemos aún hasta donde pueda llegar su poder… no sería nada extraño que encontrase una forma de encontrar a Kanda, o que lograra sincronizarse con ella a distancia.

Evan se quedó en silencio un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Tú también lo sientes, Lenalee?-murmuró finalmente, mirando a la hermana de Komui, quien asintió sin necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería. Una especie de extraña vibración en la piel, como un mal presentimiento, se mantenía en el aire alrededor de ellas. Pero era más que un mal presentimiento nada más: era un auténtico anuncio de desgracia, como la electricidad que precede a una tormenta.

Y de pronto, un grito.

Todas las chicas se miraron, sorprendidas, y entonces un golpe terrible sonó en el piso superior, haciendo tintinear las arañas del techo. Un par de alumnas gritaron, y las dos Exorcistas se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

Justo en ese momento, apareció una llorosa muchacha de primer grado, que entró corriendo por la puerta del comedor, se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Un monstruo!-gritó, histérica de miedo-. ¡Atacó a Rachel y… y…!-no comprendieron el resto de la frase, porque empezó a hablar en un idioma que nadie consiguió identificar.

-Me parece que es asirio-comentó Lenalee.

-¡Estúpida!-soltó Evan, agarrándola de la manga para jalarla hacia el vestíbulo-. ¡Eso es lo de menos ahora!

Arriba, habían parado los extraños ruidos, lo que ambas interpretaron como muy mala señal. Corrieron escaleras arriba, y se toparon con Lavi, que examinaba con visible aflicción un uniforme escolar vacío tirado encima de lo que parecía un montón de cenizas.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Evan, furiosa, dando un puñetazo a la pared-. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Lenalee permaneció callada, conmocionada, y una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-La primera vez que se manifiesta desde que llegamos, y lo dejamos ir-masculló Lavi con amargura-. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Ni siquiera lo oí llegar hasta que disparó… estaba en la biblioteca, justo del otro lado del piso-Evan negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Y Nana?-soltó finalmente, mirando a Lavi con fiereza-. Si no estaba en el comedor, debía de estar vigilando este corredor. ¿Dónde coños se metió?

Ese fue el momento que eligió Nana para aparecer en el pasillo con expresión totalmente ausente, como si caminara en sueños, una expresión que no varió ni cuando Evan la sujetó por la camisa y la estampó brutalmente contra la pared.

-¡Evan!-exclamó Lenalee, horrorizada.

-¿Dónde coños te habías metido?-espetó Evan a Nana, ignorando por completo a la otra joven-. ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡Alguien acaba de morir por tu culpa, imbécil!-Nana alzó la cabeza, pero su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo.

-Ah-murmuró-. Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ese hecho-en ese momento, la Exorcista morena perdió la paciencia y le dio una bofetada que resonó como un chasquido de látigo. Lenalee soltó una exclamación horrorizada, pero Evan no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Nana no pareció sorprendida, ni siquiera interesada. Tenía los dedos de su compañera marcados en rojo, como a fuego, en la mejilla, pero no se movió.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-vociferó Evan. Nana bajó la mirada.

-Me voy de aquí-murmuró, soltándose de las manos de ella-. O no, ahora que lo pienso, me quedo. En realidad da lo mismo; vaya a donde vaya, solo consigo lastimar a la gente, ¿no? Si no sirvo para nada más que para eso, entonces da lo mismo donde esté o si estoy viva o muerta-todos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, contemplándola. De pronto, Evan no pudo aguantar la angustia que despedía la figura de su amiga, y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola como si así la protegiera de algún peligro.

-¿Qué diablos te está sucediendo?-soltó, apretándola con fuerza entre sus brazos-. Nana, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Habla, por favor!

-Ni siquiera puedo mantener a los que amo a mi lado-soltó Nana, y de repente contrajo el rostro en un rictus de dolor y empezó a llorar-. ¡No… ya no lo soporto…!-profirió, sollozando, y se derrumbó de rodillas, arrastrando a Evan con ella-. ¡Soy… soy un fracaso!

Nana ardía en fiebre, por lo cual no pasó la noche en el dormitorio, si no en la enfermería. Noelle no les dirigió la palabra y ni siquiera las miró. Y por si fuera poco, se desató esa misma noche una tormenta que no las dejó dormir.

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?-murmuró Evan, cuando en la madrugada, luego de haber comprobado que la encargada de los dormitorios ya había pasado de largo, ella y Lenalee salieron para conversar en el sombrío pasillo.

-Es obvio que se pelearon-replicó Lenalee, preocupada-. Sólo espero que… no, no podría ser…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Nana… que Nana se lo hubiera contado todo a Noelle-Evan se mordió el labio.

-Quien sabe-musitó-. Nana juró no decir nada, y ella cumple sus promesas. Sin embargo…-se mordió el labio de nuevo y suspiró:-. Admito que estar aquí encerrada en tensión constante ha debido de ser demasiado duro para ella.

-¿Duro?-repitió Lenalee.

-Tú no lo entenderías-repuso Evan-. Tú te criaste en… bueno, en un hogar, con gente a tu alrededor preocupándose por ti y educándote para ser una "buena persona" a los ojos de una sociedad hipócrita. Aprendiste a callar acerca de tus problemas y de todo lo que pudiera incomodar al resto de las personas-se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviera confundida, y continuó:-. En cambio, Nana, así como Allen y yo, ha vivido sola desde hace mucho.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Lenalee. Evan le dirigió una mirada amenazante para que se callara.

-El General no cuenta-espetó-. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca hemos tenido que guardarnos nada en realidad. Siempre hemos estado tan solos que no teníamos nadie que pudiera sentirse incomodado por nuestros problemas, por lo que no tememos ser quien somos y decir siempre las cosas, por más que duelan. Somos rudos por falta de contacto humano y educación adecuada. Y aquí…

Una lechuza ululó suavemente al otro lado de la ventana y las dos jóvenes miraron hacia el exterior, donde la tormenta finalmente había amainado sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, dejando un silencio el doble de perturbante.

-Nana me lo dijo: ella no soporta tener que mentir y fingir que es una niña buena de familia rica-siguió diciendo Evan-. Sobre todo, odia mentirle a Noelle. Y odia estar rodeada de mentiras, porque teme que el cariño que ha generado por Noelle sea también una mentira más…

-¡Eso nunca podría ser!-exclamó Lenalee, aunque al momento bajó de nuevo la voz-. Quiero decir… ¡Nana de verdad quiere a Noelle!

-Por eso mismo es probable que le haya dicho todo-concluyó Evan, muy seria-. Lo que me pregunto es porqué, en caso de que se lo hubiera dicho, Noelle se enfadó con ella…

-Tal vez se siente engañada porque cree que todo era parte de la actuación-sugirió Lenalee con tristeza. Evan asintió y se abrazó a sí misma, mirando distraídamente hacia la nada. Su compañera se atrevió a contemplarla en silencio unos instantes.

-Piensas en la chica que murió hoy, ¿verdad?-susurró la hermana de Komui. Evan apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, pero asintió-. No fue tu culpa. Ni la de Nana. No fue culpa de ninguno de nosotros, no te preocupes.

Evan no sonrió, pero pareció calmarse, y su rostro se llenó de una profunda tristeza.

-Yo le dije que era su culpa-murmuró-. Y ella dijo que…

-Que comenzaba a acostumbrarse-completó Lenalee-. Lo sé. Fuiste muy cruel, Evan-la Exorcista de cabello castaño la miró con ceño, pero luego su rostro se relajó de nuevo.

-Lo sé-replicó-. Quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Nana últimamente.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Lenalee sin mirarla-. Está cada día más desesperada porque quiere ir a buscar a Kanda. El encierro en este lugar y tener que mentir acerca de sí misma la están volviendo excesivamente brusca y malhumorada. Y se siente sola…

-¿Sola?-repitió Evan, algo sorprendida. Lenalee la miró con una expresión inescrutable y la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos con Allen-dijo-. Estuve hablando de eso con Lavi y él anoche.

En la pequeña cabaña del jardinero, estrecha y apenas iluminada por la tenue luz rojiza del fuego y sentados todos alrededor de una desvencijada mesa con una taza de té delante, Evan se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-Es por estar fuera del edificio-explicó Allen-. Me lo dijo Madame Rosette. Adentro la tensión mental se incrementa por los poderes psíquicos de las internas. Aquí afuera, esa tensión no llega.

-Ya veo-murmuró Evan. Allen la miró, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió-. ¿A qué se debe que bajaran a estas horas de la noche?

-Quiero saber qué significa que Nana se sienta "sola"-replicó de inmediato la Exorcista, yendo al grano, como de costumbre-. Está con todos nosotros aquí, ¿no? Tiene a toda la Orden con ella…

Allen y Lenalee se miraron y luego apartaron la vista, incómodos, y Evan frunció el ceño.

-Creo que Nana no registra nuestra presencia-murmuró finalmente Allen-. Creo que desde hace mucho tiempo, ella se ha encerrado en sí misma.

-¿Encerrado en sí misma…?-musitó Evan, confundida.

-Me parece que desde el momento en que desapareció Kanda, Nana solo puede pensar en él-explicó Lenalee con delicadeza-. No lo hace a propósito: no es su culpa. Nana simplemente se ha "olvidado" por decirlo así de los demás. Pero ahora nos está recordando…

-Y le duele-añadió Allen tristemente-. Porque no sabe salir del hueco oscuro donde se encerró. Nana necesita ayuda, pero no puede pedirla, Evan. Así que está luchando contra esto sola.

-¡Pero podemos ayudarla!-exclamó ésta última-. Ella no puede pedir ayuda, pero si nos damos cuenta de que la necesita, podemos…-Lenalee bajó la cabeza con auténtico pesar y la movió lentamente de un lado a otro, negativamente.

-No lo notaría-replicó Allen-. Como te dije, Nana está encerrada en sí misma y no ve más allá de lo que quiere ver.

-Me di cuenta cuando le gritaste aquellas cosas-dijo Lenalee-. Nana es alguien que acepta su culpa, e incluso a veces intenta cargar con la culpa de los demás, pero ella sabe defenderse cuando sabe que no fue ella la equivocada. Cuando ella se mostró así de resignada, comprendí que no veía lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella. Solo observaba su desgracia reflejada en lo que sus ojos percibían…-la voz de Lenalee se quebró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero logró contenerlas haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Evan se dejó caer sobre su silla con expresión estupefacta. Incluso Allen, que siempre le había sonreído y que siempre se mostraba optimista ante el porvenir, permanecía serio y taciturno. Al verlos a los dos así de afligidos, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y los ojos se le nublaron.

Nana abrió los ojos lentamente, con la impresión de que sus párpados eran pesadas cortinas de plomo, y apenas lo hizo, se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Noelle!-exclamó, mirando como loca a su alrededor en la oscuridad-. ¡Noelle…!

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la habitación en la que dormía habitualmente. Sus agudos ojos dorados advirtieron que alrededor de su cama había una cortina blanca, y que las sábanas, en vez de ser del acostumbrado color melocotón, eran blancas como la nieve también. El lugar olía intensamente a medicamentos y desinfectante, un olor extremadamente desagradable para ella. La enfermería. Se encontraba en la Enfermería…

Había tenido otro sueño, otra visión. En esta no había aparecido Road. Simplemente, estaba en el mismo lugar que la última vez, echada en el suelo junto a Kanda. Se limitaron a mirarse largamente, sin decir nada, durante horas, sin tocarse tampoco, sabiendo que en el momento en que lo hicieran sus manos se cerrarían en el vacío. Se llamaron incansablemente el uno al otro con el pensamiento, y cada vez que él decía su nombre sin pronunciarlo, ella notaba una dolorosa punzada ardiente en el lado izquierdo del pecho, segura de que cada vez que sucedía se moría un poco más por dentro. Aún así, agradecía esas dolorosas señales, porque aunque se manifestaban en su cuerpo, sabía que eran apenas sombras de lo que sentía Kanda. Este mundo es oscuro… y es difícil respirar.

Pero cuando reí junto a ti, pensó Nana, llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos, Sentí que se hacía un poco más fácil respirar…. No sabía si esos pensamientos eran suyos o de él, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba. Lentamente, porque sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y el mundo agitarse bajo sus pies como si fuera de gelatina, se levantó, pero apenas había puesto los pies sobre la tierra cuando volvió a caerse, producto del susto más grande que se había llevado en toda su vida.

-Su Inocencia es fascinante, señorita Leblanc.

Al oír aquella voz Nana tropezó con su propio pie y fue a dar de bruces al piso, atravesando las cortinas y aterrizando justo a los pies de quien había hablado.

-¡Ma… Madame Rosette!-exclamó, sorprendida, al verla inclinarse sobre ella con su sonrisa de un lado hermosa y del otro destrozada y dolorosa.

-Siendo hija de tu padre, me sorprende que no hayas olvidado el Madame-comentó ésta tranquilamente. Estaba sentada en una de las incómodas sillas de la enfermería al lado de la cama, y Nana se preguntó si llevaría mucho tiempo ahí-. Bien, parece que te encuentras en buen estado.

-Sí…-masculló Nana, levantándose-. Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero, ¿qué hace aquí, Madame?-la mujer sonrió de nuevo.

-Vine a hablar contigo-replicó, y tomando algo que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a ella, se lo tendió a Nana. Se trataba de su Sombrero, cuyo ojo azul, abierto como una enorme luna en medio de le penumbra, brillaba intensamente-. Acerca de esto.

Nana lo tomó con una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Está activado!-soltó, estupefacta-. ¿Porqué… cómo…?

-Parece que te has estado sincronizando con tu Inocencia en sueños, Nana-dijo Madame Rosette. Nana la miró, confundida.

-Pero… ni siquiera me lo he puesto desde que llegué-balbució, pero la mujer la hizo callar de un gesto vago con su única mano.

-Eso-dijo con voz grave-, es consecuencia directa de la absoluta sincronización que mantienes con ella. Ese ojo-añadió, señalando el ojo del sombrero-, indica la posibilidad de ver más allá. Ese es el Ojo de la Verdad, el Ojo que Ve. No hay verdad que pueda ocultarse de este ojo.

Nana asintió en silencio.

-Eso explicaría porqué tengo las visiones de Kanda-musitó.

-En efecto-replicó la mujer-. El que las tengas estando lejos de tu Inocencia indica que te has sincronizado de manera excepcional con tu Inocencia. ¿Cuál era el porcentaje cuando viste a Hevlaska por última vez?-Nana apretó los labios antes de contestar con voz débil:

-93%.

Madame Rosette abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de cortés estupefacción. Se levantó y caminó unos pasos por la habitación, antes de detenerse delante de la ventana.

-Dios mío-susurró-. Debes de ser terriblemente fuerte… soportar ese poder inmenso, y encima sincronizarte tan perfectamente con él…-al oír esto, Nana frunció el ceño con amargura.

-No soy fuerte-masculló-. Soy un maldito gusano. No merezco este poder. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera puedo mantener a los que amo a mi lado. Todo lo que consigo es lastimar a la gente…-se atragantó con su propia voz, de modo que sus palabras salieron extrañamente estranguladas al añadir:-. Ni siquiera puedo ir a buscar a Kanda.

Madame Rosette permaneció un momento en silencio después de oír esto; luego, volvió a pasearse por la habitación. Hasta ese momento, Nana no lo había advertido, pero entonces notó que la mujer cojeaba ligeramente. No pudo volver a preguntarse qué doloroso destino habría podido provocarle semejantes heridas. La joven bajó la mirada y cerró los párpados con fuerza: no quería ver, no quería pensar en dolores ajenos. Ya tenía suficiente con el suyo propio. Madame Rosette le puso la mano en el hombro y murmuró:

-Nana, mírame.

Ella no obedeció. Sabía que si abría los ojos, de seguro se echaría a llorar.

-Qué extraño-dijo Madame Rosette-, que aquella con la Inocencia que llaman el Ojo que Ve, directo y que no teme a nada porque sabe todas las verdades del mundo, aquella que se enfrenta sin miedo a las hordas de akuma y no parpadea, no pueda abrir ahora los ojos delante de mí.

Nana vaciló un momento y obedeció, abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en las pupilas color sangre de Madame Rosette. En efecto, apenas sus párpados se separaron, sintió las lágrimas posarse en sus pestañas como gotas de lluvia.

-Eres una pequeña muy fuerte-murmuró dulcemente Madame Rosette. Sus ojos despedían tanta ternura como la voz de Hevlaska: una ternura tan intensa que hacía desear llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Nana se estremeció-. Intentas cargar sola con tu enorme dolor, y encima, quieres soportar la carga de los demás… como tu Inocencia, ves en el corazón de la gente su sufrimiento. Y deseas hacer a la gente feliz, creyendo que con tu sacrificio será suficiente. Intentas hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, y en tu desesperación cierras los ojos a lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Da un paso a la vez, Nana-añadió, apretando levemente sus hombros como para enfatizar sus palabras-. Un paso a la vez. No dejes que tu buen corazón se interponga en tu camino para hacer felices a los que amas. Cuando te lastimas, lastimas a muchas personas más sin darte cuenta, ¿entiendes?

Cuando alguien con el deber muere, cien personas inocentes mueren con él.

Nana asintió.

-Si lo entiendes, quiero que hagas una cosa por mí-dijo entonces Madame Rosette, mirándola con gravedad-. Algo que solamente tú puedes hacer.

-¿Encontrar al akuma?-inquirió Nana, y la mujer pareció en un principio sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

-Por algo tienes al Ojo de la Verdad-dijo Madame Rosette, y Nana, luego de un momento, sonrió también.


	14. Chapter 14

Un paso a la vez, pensó Nana, poniéndose el Sombrero y cerrando los ojos. Un paso a la vez….

Tal como esperaba, lo primero que acudió a ella fue el aroma característico de las flores de loto.

-Concéntrate-murmuró la voz tensa de Madame Rosette. Nana apretó los dientes.

Un paso a la vez, se dijo. Si termino con esto rápidamente, podré ir por él…. El aroma a flores de loto se desvaneció, y entonces Nana tuvo la impresión de caer en un enorme vacío negro. Ella también se sentía vacía por dentro; era una sensación serena increíble, como un profundo dolor que martillea con tanta fuerza que acaba convirtiéndose en parte de uno mismo, como los latidos del corazón. Ahora…, pensó Nana. Necesito saber donde se encuentra….

Frente a los ojos de su mente, dentro de ella y a la vez como si lo viera desde afuera, vio aparecer el enorme edificio: el internado se formó lentamente en el espacio negro, transparente como si estuviera hecho de cristal. En el interior de las divisiones translúcidas de las paredes, pequeños núcleos brillantes color dorado latían casi imperceptiblemente.

Esas son las chicas, se dijo la francesa, concentrándose todo lo posible en aquellas trémulas imágenes. Estaba impresionada por el poder de su Inocencia: nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera utilizarla de aquella manera, y la sensación de control y estabilidad que la embargaban le recordó a los pajarillos que aprenden a volar. Y el akuma debería de estar por aquí, añadió, revisando cada sitio con atención. De pronto, se detuvo: en el vestíbulo, había una lucecita de color verde que vagaba lentamente.

-Noelle-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-soltó Rosette, pero Nana no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado sumergida en su trance como para advertir que había alguien más con ella. ¿Cómo había sabido que se trataba de Noelle? ¿Y qué significaba que su alma tuviera un color distinto al de las otras?

El akuma, pensó, apretando aún más los dientes para concentrarse profundamente. El akuma. El akuma. ¿Dónde coños está? ¿Dónde…?.

Pero no tuvo que buscarlo mucho más: un grito de terror hizo sobresaltar tanto a la francesa como a la directora, y Nana abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Noelle!-gritó, y antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer nada, la pelirroja salió disparada por la puerta como un relámpago.

El akuma, un monstruo enorme con forma de lobo, surgió de la nada detrás de Noelle cuando la muchacha estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, y solo la rápida intervención de Allen, que entró destrozando una ventana para empujarla a un lado, evitó que la matara de un solo golpe. El monstruo emitió un rugido de indignación, y Noelle un grito de terror.

-¡Evan! ¡Lenalee! ¡Lavi!-gritó Allen, y ante los ojos estupefactos de Noelle, el brazo izquierdo del joven tomó la forma de una espada que él sostuvo con maestría en su mano derecha-. ¡Quédate atrás!-espetó, volviéndose brevemente hacia Noelle para luego alejarse corriendo y enzarzarse en una furiosa pelea contra aquel veloz akuma.

La rubia observó como entraban volando, literalmente, sus dos compañeras de habitación, y luego vio aparecer a Lavi, el bibliotecario, blandiendo el martillo más enorme que había visto en su vida. Tuvo la impresión de estar en un sueño terrible.

Ya sé que es difícil de creer, había dicho Nana. Pero es la verdad. Todo es verdad. Noelle se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la agitó como intentando negar lo que veía, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como intentando alejar lo que sucedía. No podía ser verdad. Nana mentía. ¡Tenía que mentir!

Había salido con la intención de ir a los jardines. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba la luz de la luna, el frío del invierno que se precipitaba sobre ella. Nana no es mi amiga, se había dicho veinte mil veces a lo largo de la noche. Me mintió. Ella tenía razón: estoy viviendo rodeada de mentiras. Por eso había decidido salir, para seguir estando segura de que aún había algo real en la vida…

El akuma, enfurecido, le dio a Lenalee un tremendo golpe. La joven salió volando y se estrelló en la pared, justo arriba de Noelle, con suficiente fuerza para resquebrajar la pared. Las gotas de sangre que soltó Lenalee al toser cayeron sobre la mejilla de Noelle, que sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que estaban tibias. Bueno, no podía negar que aquello era real. Era horriblemente _real_.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Evan-. ¡Lenalee!

La morena descargó un terrible puñetazo sobre el flanco del akuma, que se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero al momento se recuperó, dándole un golpe con el dorso de la garra en el vientre a Evan. La joven, al igual que Lenalee, voló varios metros y azotó la pared con un golpe seco.

-¡No, Evan!-gritó Allen. El akuma se volvió, alzando el hocico metálico hacia donde se hallaba Noelle, agazapada contra la pared de puro terror. Lavi intentó rechazarlo, pero él agarró el martillo en su enorme zarpa y lo arrojó lejos de sí, derrumbando de paso a Allen.

-Inocencia-gruñó con voz cavernosa-. ¡Entrégame la Inocencia!-y entonces, para el absoluto horror de todos, se abalanzó hacia la joven rubia, que lanzó un grito de la más terrible angustia, segura de que iba a morir. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Nana. Los ojos de Nana, la voz de Nana. El olor de Nana…

-_¡PUTAIN DE MERDE!_-vociferó una voz furiosa, al tiempo que alguien la levantaba en brazos, apartándola de la trayectoria del misil que el akuma disparó por el hocico.

… El olor de Nana.

-¿Nana?-musitó Noelle, incrédula, abriendo los ojos. El misil de akuma explotó sonoramente, haciendo tintinear la araña de cristal del techo, y ante el momentáneo resplandor la muchacha vio a su salvadora.

-¡Nana!-exclamó, incrédula. Nana no la miraba. Contemplaba con la expresión de un gato acorralado (los ojos dorados echando furiosas chispas, el rostro crispado y los dientes al descubierto) al akuma, que emitió un aullido de frustración al darse cuenta de que había dejado escapar a su presa. Sólo en ese momento Noelle vio el sombrero que su amiga llevaba en la cabeza, y soltó una exclamación de estupefacción.

El sombrero tenía un ojo, enorme y azul; y la única punta se había dividido en dos, formando ahora unas enormes alas negras de cuervo, las que habían permitido a Nana correr lo suficientemente rápido para apartarla del alcance de aquel demonio… súbitamente, Nana la soltó sin ningún miramiento, y Noelle cayó al suelo como un saco de papas.

-¡Oye, perro pulgoso!-gritó la francesa, con el acento más callejero e insultante del mundo-. ¿Qué coños crees que estás haciendo, imbécil?

-¡N…Nana!-jadeó Lenalee, desde el suelo, intentando incorporarse. Noelle la contemplaba desde el suelo como si la viera por primera vez.

-Inocencia-gruñó el lobo, molesto, volviéndose hacia la francesa, que lo enfrentó sin el más mínimo asomo de temor, con las manos sobre las caderas y las piernas separadas firmemente como para afirmar su peso sobre la tierra-. ¡Entrégame la Inocencia!

-¿Inocencia?-soltó Noelle, confundida-. Nana, ¿él se refiere a tu…?

-No-espetó Nana, aún sin mirarla-. Si lo fuera, no iría detrás de ti.

-¡INOCENCIA!-rugió el akuma con auténtica ira-. ¡DENME LA INOCENCIA!

Nana cerró los ojos un momento.

-No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes-masculló-. Estuvo frente a mis ojos todo este maldito tiempo… era así como conseguía esquivarnos.

Evan se levantó con dificultad, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, que le colgaba en una extraña posición. Miraba con furia al akuma, y a Nana y Noelle con auténtica preocupación.

-Nos leías la mente-soltó Nana, señalando al akuma con un dedo acusador-. ¡Desde un principio entraste en mis pensamientos, aunque yo creía que no lo habías logrado! ¿No es así, Layla?-Lenalee, Evan y Noelle lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Lay… la…?-repitió Noelle, incrédula, contemplando al akuma con forma de lobo, que observaba a Nana con ojos ardientes como carbones encendidos, y que respiraba con un ruidoso jadeo. Con cada pesada respiración, dejaba escapar chorros de vapor plateado que olía a fragua. Layla…, pensó Noelle. No puede ser. ¿Esa tampoco era… real?. Emitió un gemido de miedo y confusión, y entonces, por primera vez, Nana se volvió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Clavó sus ojos color miel en los de ella.

-Ya sé que cuesta mucho creerlo-dijo con voz firme-. Pero es verdad.

Noelle asintió lentamente y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Nunca… nunca dije que no te creyera-replicó. Nana sonrió con ternura.

-Entonces-dijo-, ¿me creerás si te digo que voy a recibir los golpes por ti una vez más?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó.

-¡Oye, tú, poodle superdesarrollado!-espetó, señalando al akuma con un dedo acusador. Este parpadeó un par de veces-. Voy a asegurarme de patearte el culo cuantas veces pueda antes de hacerte reventar como una maldita espinilla.

Evan se tapó el rostro con una mano.

-No puedes controlar tu vocabulario, ¿verdad, pequeña idiota?-masculló. Los anillos de estrellas que rodeaban sus tobillos y muñecas se encendieron de nuevo como halos, y en su ojo derecho ardió la luz de la Inocencia-. Bueno, no voy a negar que tienes razón-añadió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su brazo colgaba inerte.

Lenalee se levantó también, aunque permanecía un poco doblada sobre su costado izquierdo, como si le doliera enderezarse. Lavi y Allen hicieron lo mismo, y todos clavaron la mirada en el akuma; pero Noelle no podía apartar los ojos de Nana. Le pareció en ese momento la mujer más hermosa y valiente que había conocido, a pesar de su metro cuarenta y cinco de estatura.

El akuma, el que había sido Layla, soltó un bufido de toro furioso, y luego alzó el hocico metálico hacia el techo y soltó un intenso aullido de ira que casi los dejó sordos.

-¡INOCENCIA!-rugió una vez más, y se abalanzó sobre Noelle y Nana. Noelle gritó, pero Lenalee se puso al instante en movimiento: salió disparada a su encuentro y de una patada lo lanzó hacia el techo, haciéndolo chocar contra la gran araña que iluminaba el vestíbulo. El monstruo se enredó en ella, y forcejeó para liberarse, de modo que una lluvia de trozos de cristal cayó sobre ellas.

-Lo tengo todo cubierto-sonrió Nana, arrodillándose junto a Noelle y quitándose el sombrero. Ante la mirada anonadada de la muchachita rubia, éste se convirtió en un enorme escudo color azul cobalto con un ojo dibujado en medio, que las cubrió de los pedazos de brillante cristal.

El akuma logró desprenderse del techo, aunque su cuello quedó atrapado en la enorme cadena de la que antes colgaba el adorno. Se sacudió un par de veces y cayó al suelo con fuerza suficiente para resquebrajarlo, provocando que todo el edificio temblara. Se oyeron gritos en los pisos superiores.

-Hay que sacarlo-exclamó Allen-. De otro modo destruirá todo.

-¡Vaya!-soltó Nana, con sarcasmo-. ¡Nunca me habría dado cuenta de eso si no me lo mencionas!-Su sombrero recuperó su forma original, y luego volvió a formar las grandes alas de cuervo en lo alto de la cabeza de Nana. La pelirroja tomó a su amiga en brazos-. Agárrate fuerte, Noelle-masculló-. Vamos a salir volando, literalmente. ¡Lenalee, Evan!-añadió, con su voz resonante-. Noelle y yo lo atraeremos afuera. ¡Ustedes procuren que no nos maten!

-¿Qué no qué?-soltó Noelle, aterrorizada, pero no pudo decir casi nada más, porque en ese momento Nana saltó hacia arriba, y las alas de su sombrero se agitaron con gran fuerza, impulsándolas por el aire a una velocidad vertiginosa, y la muchacha solo pudo sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas de Nana. Salieron volando –literalmente- por la puerta, hacia la noche fría y ventosa.

-Qué bonita noche, ¿no?-masculló Nana, aumentando de golpe la velocidad, y Noelle sintió una garra enorme cerrarse con fuerza detrás de ellas. Noelle miró por encima del hombro de Nana, y vio al akuma corriendo detrás de ellas en cuatro patas, como un auténtico lobo. A sus costados revoloteaban como avispas Lenalee y Evan, golpeándolo en todos los lugares posibles para impedirle moverse. Lenalee se plantó justo frente a él, y el monstruo frenó en seco por instinto, haciendo polvo parte del invernadero al golpearlo con la cabeza.

-¡Maldito!-aulló Allen-. ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo cuesta cuidar esa cosa?

Saltó sobre él, seguido de Lavi, y ambos comenzaron a golpearlo con furia, haciéndolo retroceder, pero sin lograr hacer mella en su gruesa armadura.

-¡Nana!-exclamó Noelle-. Tus compañeros…

-Ya lo sé-espetó Nana, sin volverse, ocupada en volar lo más lejos posible del edificio-. Tengo ojos en la espalda, Noelle-lentamente, comenzaron a descender, y finalmente tocaron tierra firme, para gran alivio de la rubia.

-¿Vas a ir a ayudarlos?-inquirió ésta. Nana asintió, aunque vacilaba.

-La verdad no quiero dejarte sola-murmuró-. Pero…

Noelle la miró como si la viera por primera vez en la vida, pero luego sonrió.

-Apuesto a que es lo mismo que Kanda-san pensaba cuando se marchó-comentó. Nana se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego se volvió hacia ella con expresión de quien ve un perro que habla-. Él no quería dejarte sola. Sabía cuánto ibas a sufrir si te quedabas sin él… pero confiaba en tu fuerza, por eso decidió marcharse.

La expresión de Nana se suavizó. Por un momento pareció como si fuera a echarse a llorar: en medio de la oscuridad, sus dorados ojos brillaban como soles reflejados en el agua del mar. Luego, sonrió, se acercó a Noelle y la abrazó.

-Eso sí-dijo la rubia quedamente, devolviéndole el abrazo-, prométeme que regresarás pronto.

-De eso no dudes ni por un minuto-replicó la francesa, separándose de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Unos segundos después, salía volando de nuevo como una centella en dirección al internado.

La pelea se volvía cada vez más reñida con cada segundo: Evan, a causa del agotamiento y el dolor de su hombro dislocado, apenas podía dar desmayados golpes que el akuma paraba con facilidad. Un misil le había dado en el vientre, y aunque por su condición de Inocencia de tipo Parásito no podía ser contaminada por su virus, el impacto probablemente le había roto un par de costillas. Lenalee no estaba mucho mejor, a pesar de la velocidad y la fuerza que le daba su Inocencia. El primer golpe también le había roto varias costillas. Lavi y Allen se mantenían luchando valientemente, y a pesar de que atacaban al mismo tiempo, el akuma lograba esquivarlos con facilidad.

-¡Nana!-gritó Allen al verla aparecer-. ¡Necesitamos que hagas un hueco o no podremos terminar nunca! ¡Su armadura parece casi de nivel 3!

La pelirroja masculló algo entre dientes y sobrevoló la escena, buscando por donde atacar, para finalmente posarse en lo alto de un gran roble.

-¡Sujétenlo!-espetó de vuelta-. No puedo apuntar si se está moviendo tan constantemente…

El monstruo dio un súbito coletazo, arrojando a Lavi por los aires con todo y martillo: el pelirrojo salió volando y pasó por encima de Nana, casi golpeándola con el martillo, y se quedó enredado cabeza abajo en las ramas.

-Nunca creí que fuera posible-comentó la joven, mirándolo con expresión pensativa-, pero te ves aún más estúpido de lo normal, Lavi.

-¡NANA!-aulló Evan con furia-. ¡CONCÉNTRATE!-la francesa buscó con sus agudos ojos un punto débil, algo que les diera una mínima ventaja, pero fue Allen el primero en darse cuenta:

-¡La cadena!-exclamó-. ¡Sujétenlo por la cadena!-tomó su enorme espada y la enterró en la tierra, trabando los eslabones de la enorme cadena de hierro que el akuma arrastraba por el suelo. Aún así no era suficiente: un tirón relativamente fuerte podría lanzar a Allen por los aires y liberarlo de nuevo. Evan fue la siguiente en actuar:

-¡Inocencia, Nivel Dos, Modo I!-gritó: los anillos alrededor de sus brazos se convirtieron en una flamante espada; alrededor de sus tobillos aparecieron unas magníficas joyas en forma de alas. Con un grito de guerra, la joven lanzó la espada hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, y esta quedó clavada en medio de los eslabones junto a la de Allen.

Lavi intervino a su vez: saltó desde el árbol y con un tremendo golpe de martillo clavó aún más ambas espadas en el suelo. Lenalee y Evan corrieron a sujetar la cadena con todas sus fuerzas, inmovilizándolo por fin por completo.

-¡Ahora, Nana!-gritó Lenalee.

La joven se lanzó desde el árbol y cayó justo frente al enorme akuma, que se estremecía intentando liberarse de sus ataduras sujetas por los Exorcistas.

-Que la máscara de oscuridad caiga de tu rostro-exclamó la francesa, extendiendo los brazos hacia el monstruo mientras el ojo de su sombrero se volvía de un color azul tan intenso que parecía despedir chispas. El sombrero comenzó a brillar intensamente-. ¡Muestra la vulnerabilidad de tu alma!

Un rayo de luz multicolor salió disparado hacia el akuma… y ese fue el momento en que la cadena que Lavi sostenía se partió con un discordante sonido metálico.

-¡NO!-gritó Lenalee, pero el monstruo se agitó violentamente, lanzándolos a ella y Lavi a un lado con un azote de sus cadenas sueltas. El rayo de luz del Sombrero lo alcanzó de refilón, abriendo una gran grieta en su costado izquierdo.

-¡INOCENCIA!-rugió el akuma-. ¡MALDITA INOCENCIA!-se abalanzó sobre Nana de un salto: esta, con su rapidez habitual intentó retroceder, pero para su desgracia, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre uno de aquellos malditos arbustos con ramas en forma de espiral, quedándose instantáneamente enredada.

-¡Mierda!-soltó Evan, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, ella y Allen consiguieron afianzarse sobre el suelo y sostener los cabos de cadenas que aún quedaban. El akuma en forma de lobo se detuvo bruscamente al sentir el tirón en el cuello y lanzó un aullido de rabia-. ¡Nana, corre!-gritó la Exorcista.

Su compañera, desesperada, intentaba sin embargo desprenderse del arbusto sin conseguirlo, jadeando de pura impaciencia. El enorme monstruo se irguió en toda su altura, se sacudió como un perro que se quita el agua del pelo, y envió a Allen y a Evan volando varios metros: él se estrelló contra la fachada del colegio, dejando una gran grieta en la pared, y ella atravesó el techo del invernadero.

-_Putain_-masculló Nana, peleándose con las ramas en las que cada vez estaba más enredada-. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Y entonces sucedió lo más inoportuno que podría haber pasado: todo comenzó a ponerse negro, y la francesa sintió como si una enorme garra de hierro le aferrara la cabeza. Estaba teniendo una visión, pero era la primera vez que su Sombrero le provocaba tal dolor. No…, pensó, intentando no dejar que aquella oleada psíquica se la llevara, pero una segunda punzada ardiente en las sienes se lo impidió. ¡No ahora!. Apretó los dientes.

-¡Te dije… que ahora… no!-gritó, y con todas sus fuerzas logró desprenderse de aquella visión que se aprestaba a sumirla en la inconsciencia. Apenas lo logró deseó no haberlo hecho: el akuma estaba tan cerca de ella que podía contarle los dientes de aquella horrible boca de lobo metálico.

-¡Imbécil!-gritó Evan-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dispara de nuevo!

-¡Inocen…!-empezó a gritar Nana, pero no logró terminar su frase: la presión en sus sienes volvió, más intensa y dolorosa que nunca, cortándole incluso la respiración. Fue tan súbito que Nana incluso pudo sentir un golpe, como un martillazo, en el interior de su cabeza, y notó como de su oído izquierdo salía una sustancia tibia y viscosa. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, sin poder moverse. ¿Qué sucedía? Mi Inocencia… ¿se opone a mí?, pensó, aturdida por el dolor. ¿Es porque bloqueé la visión…?.

-¡No, Nana!-aulló Lenalee, y la francesa apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar para esquivar el misil que le acababa de disparar el akuma, y al hacerlo se le cayó el Sombrero de la cabeza. Sólo entonces notó el extraño color rojo del iris del ojo de su sombrero, cuya pupila se había vuelto una sola raja vertical, como la de los gatos. Oyó el grito de dolor de Lenalee cuando el akuma la agarró por una pierna y la hizo girar en el aire antes de estrellarla con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo.

No podía pelear: el dolor era cada vez peor. Le dolía toda la cabeza: los oídos, los ojos, la nariz, como si la hubieran golpeado brutalmente contra el suelo repetidas veces. Hablaba por experiencia, porque sabía lo que era que le golpearan a uno la cabeza contra el suelo. El dolor se iba extendiendo por su espalda, siguiendo la columna, haciendo lentamente más y más difícil moverse. Sintió algo deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero por su tibieza y espesor adivinó que no se trataba precisamente de lágrimas. Gimió, incapaz de hacer nada más. ¿Acaso iba a morir ahí…?

Otra puñalada en la sien la hizo soltar un grito ahogado, y cayó de espaldas al suelo retorciéndose, sin poder controlar ni siquiera sus propios movimientos. Durante unos segundos, lo único que vio fue una confusa mancha negra llena de puntitos brillantes. Era como si hubiera más estrellas de lo normal.

Y entonces una figura saltó sobre ella, cubriendo la luz de las estrellas.


End file.
